Street Fighter II : Deep Core Crisis
by DamZe
Summary: The events in this story take place 2 months after Street Fighter II – The Animated Movie and 8 years after Street Fighter II V. Chun Li has recovered from the brutal fight with Vega, and is unaware that things are not all as they seem.
1. Episode 0

**Disclaimer:** CAPCOM owns all Street Fighter characters.

_A/N: Welcome to my second fic. I have always been a huge fan of Street Fighter both games, series and some animated movies were just mind-blowing, oh yeah and I'm not talking about the Van Damme movie, which by the way I think sucked big time! I very much liked the Street Fighter II V anime series and the depiction of characters and plot, not only does it open another door compared to the beat'em up arcade games, but also makes each character kind of unique. My all time favorite characters are definitely Chun-Li & Vega. And after seeing the funny yet interesting development in the SF II V series of these two characters, (Vega fell in love with Chun-Li)The contradicting personalities of these two characters were so huge, but in a sense it made perfect logical sense that these differences would entangle so perfectly together. And after seeing SF II – The Animated Movie and the famous fight scene between Chun-Li and Vega it just clicked for me! I hope you will see what I mean in both character story and plot development, I want to take you fans on a fun and action packed SF journey. ENJOY - and review of course. _

* * *

**StreeT FighterR II – Deep Core Crisis (Street Fighter II Fan fiction) **

Prologue Episode 0 – Finally Healed – (The results of a brutal battle!)

The events in this story take place 2 months after Street Fighter II – The Animated Movie and 8 years after Street Fighter II V. Shadowlaw an international crime syndicate has been revealed and defeated by Interpol together with tight cooperation with the United States Military Forces to successfully destroy Shadowlaw's main headquarters located in Thailand. Bison who was the leader was successfully defeated by two powerful street fighters; it seemed that the world was a much safer place than before. Chun-Li who works for Interpol as a detective did not witness the destruction of Shadowlaw, but had teamed up with Sergeant Guile to defeat Bison. After being almost mortally wounded by the psychopathic Vega in her own apartment in New York, she remained in the hospital until her wounds had finally healed completely, she is about to be discharged from the New York Central Hospital.

-- New York Central Hospital --

Chun-Li laid on her hospital bed looking out the window to her right. The blinds on the window were not extended fully, reflecting the light into small portions on Chun-Li's face. Beside her bed bouquets full of flowers and good blessings were to be found. Chun-Li reached out for a small picture she had received from Ryu and Ken who were traveling together in India to face new challenges and adventures. She slowly dislocated the frame and took the picture out reading the message behind it:

"_Hey Chun! We hope you are getting better, you are none the less the strongest woman in the world! We hope to see you soon. Best regards, Ken Masters & Ryu."_

Chun-Li smiled for a moment while reading the message, and sighed calmly:

"I wish I could get out of this place… as sooner the better."

Meanwhile down the hospital halls a doctor and his assistant walked down to the main corridor where Chun-Li's room was located. "Alright what do we have here?" The doctor took his briefcase and opened it before entering her room. Ms. Li, 24 years old, carnal slice wounds on chest, right cheek, both thighs, back, right arm, left side of upper region, broken wrists and a broken leg, 4 broken ribs, plus a small case of cerebral haemorrhage." The doctor looked at his assistant with a surprised expression.

"I know she was lucky that she was brought here in time, or else she would have certainly been dead by now. Also please notice Dr. Cilovic, she had lost half a gallon of blood during her transport to our facilities." The assistant opened the door to Chun-Li's room for the doctor to come in. "Half a gallon? What was she attacked by, a pack of wolves?" The doctor said sarcastically. "We have no clue of what could have attacked her, the slash marks were too long in size compared to any animal we know of. It looked more like knife marks, but she has willingly refused to talk about it, so I wish you better luck."

"Alright thank you. Wait for me outside while I examine her current condition, I might give permission for her departure early this afternoon." The Doctor entered the room and looked around; he noticed the gifts lying beside the bed and came forward to the bed which was centered and lid up by a thick streaked beam of sunlight. As the doctor came closer his figure was revealed to Chun-Li who turned her gaze to the doctor and slightly parted her lips.

"Good morning Ms. Li." The doctor greeted with a warm smile.

"Good morning Doctor, it is good to see you again…" Chun-Li took a closer look at the doctor and her eyes widened a bit.

"I'm sorry, I haven't met you yet?" Chun-Li said with a hoarse voice and smiled beautifully.

"That is correct your old doctor has been assigned elsewhere so you have been assigned to me as a patient. You sound a bit hoarse, do you want me to call a nurse and bring you some green herbal tea? You know you only need to ask, and we are here to help Ms. Li." The doctor reached for a cup of green tea lying on a trail on a nightstand just beside the bed, and gave it to Chun-Li, who took a sip from the cup, and exhaled calmly.

"The tea is just right. Thank you." She looked at the doctor and seemed calm.

"Well, good I see you are bathing in the sun, which by the way is splendid, because it helps your skin to regain strength and adds natural vitamin D." The doctor reasoned. "Please get to the point doctor." Chun-Li said casually and looked away. "Let us see, your cerebral haemorrhage is long gone, all the wounds on your body seem to have healed perfectly, no scars after all that, it is remarkable. Now we only have to take that bandage off around your head, and you might as well be good to go." The doctor placed his briefcase on her bed, and moved foreward, untying the bandage around her head.

"I have waited for this the last month, so I'm excited to be able to walk again." She said with a tender voice. The doctor removed the last bandage and took a step back observing her face. He took a closer look at her left cheek, sat on a chair beside the bed, crossed his legs and started to write his report. "Yes you are free to walk, go take a look in the mirror." The doctor said and continued writing. Chun-Li lifted her legs and put them on the ground and felt the cold floor chilling her feet, she was dressed in a white hospital gown that went down to her knees, and seemingly bounced off her body. As she stood up balancing her weight on her feet, she walked slowly to the mirror on the other end of the room.

"Amazing isn't it?" The doctor asked while buried in his report.

"I… I can't believe it…" She said with a trembling voice. With moisture eyes, but she didn't cry. "It feels so good to be able to walk again, and I can't see any scars on my face… Is this a miracle?" She turned to face the doctor.

"Hardly… I would say good genes, and superb immune system, tell me do you know why your blood samples show twice as many white blood cells than in a normal person?" The doctor put his pen on hold and waited patiently for an answer.

"I… don't know…" She said insecure and lifted one hand to her mouth in a sign of nervousness. "Beats me it certainly is nothing bad, you just seem super human to our current medical physic standards." The doctor continued with his report. "I'm flattered." She smiled and sat on the egde of the bed facing the doctor with her back, and stretched her legs for a moment. "Your medical bills have all been paid by Interpol, so there are no problems there…" "Does that mean I'm free to go?" She interrupted. "Yes but I would like to know what caused these injuries of yours?" The doctor looked curiously.

"Is it really important?" She replied casually, while looking down at her lap.

"Of course it is! And will aid my report greatly, and determine the cause of your treatment. Do you remember what happened that night two months ago?" The doctor used a soothing voice. Chun-Li's thoughts drifted to the past.

'My hobby is to slowly peel the skin of the rabbits I catch, especially cute little bunnies like you…' She remembered those words perfectly.

"Ms. Li is something wrong?" The doctor asked.

"Oh… I beg you a pardon what did you say?" Chun-Li looked confused.

"Did you remember anything, anything at all from that night you were injured?"

"My memories are blurred, but if I ever stumble across something I will tell you." She turned to face him, and then turned her gaze towards the window looking out at a world she had not been a part of for some time now.

"I can't see any more problems then. You are free to go early this afternoon; some clothes should be in this dresser, also feel free to use the bathroom without nurse assistance, just right next to your room as you already know. Well that was that, I wish you the best in the future Ms. Li, now if you will excuse me I have to sign your final papers." The doctor was about to leave her to herself.

"Doctor…" He heard her say and stopped for a moment to hear her out.

"I know many would still detain me here, because of my lack of cooperation, but I'm beat and I want to thank you for your understanding." The doctor nodded in response. "I don't see any reason to hold you here anymore, you are perfectly healthy as far as I am concerned. What your old doctor said is now completely invalid I do not need anything more than to know that you are healthy to let you go home." The doctor closed the door behind him and walked down to the reception. Meanwhile Chun-Li decided to take a shower, the smell of the medicine and the hospital that she was in did not appeal to her, and she needed to feel cleaner. She entered the bathroom, locked the door and began to unbraid her hair and stepped in the warm shower, she moaned briefly, and relaxed to the pleasant warm water, she ran her sweet fingers through her hair and closed her eyes, it was a long time ago that she felt this good. Down near the reception Dr. Cilovic received a call in his office.

"Good job doctor, your payment has been transferred to your off shore account, it was a pleasure doing business with you." A deep voice claimed.

"The pleasure is mine." The doctor said and hung up, while leaning back on his comfortable chair and smiled in satisfaction.

* * *

**A/N** – In the next exciting episode of Street Fighter II – Deep Core Crisis: Chun-Li meets up with the familiar face of Guile who escorts her to Interpol's main headquarters where she is received warmly by colleagues and friends, meanwhile a mysterious assassin is rampaging the streets of New York! Stay tuned on SF II - Deep Core Crisis, and the next exciting episode: – Welcome Back - (A new menace approaches!) – GONNA BURN SOME MUSCLE


	2. Episode 1

**Episode 1 : Welcome Back - (A new menace approaches!)**

On the last exciting episode of Street Fighter II – Deep Core Crisis! Chun-Li had fully recovered from her injuries with her fight with Vega and is about to leave the hospital for good, have things changed during her absence?

* * *

-- New York --

Chun-Li brushed her long hair in front of the mirror, and pinned it up into two braided buns, she looked in the mirror and smiled. A nurse knocked at the door to her hospital room, and informed Chun-Li that someone had arrived and asked for her. Chun-Li packed her belongings and left the room she had almost spent 2 months in. As she came down to the entrance hall, she saw Guile, dressed in his normal military outfit waiting for her, at the reception. She ran down to him and encircled her arms around his neck.

"Guile, it's so good to see you!" She said with happy smile. Guile returned the smile and looked down at her; he was seemingly much taller than her.

"It's damn good to see you too Chun! Let me take your bag." Guile picked up her personal belongings and they exited the hospital. Guile had parked his muscle car right in front of the hospital entrance just up the pavement, Chun-Li looked around and noticed how many cars drove by, and the sound of the City alive and well, combining thick horns and people chatter, everything Chun-Li seemed to have been everything Chun-Li had looked forward to. Guile opened the trunk and threw the bag in and slammed the trunk door in with a lot of power, he entered his car, and looked at Chun-Li who still was observing and admiring the scenery. Guile opened the passenger door to his right, and said:

"Look kiddo are ya gonna stand there all day smelling to the exhaust fumes or ya getting in!?" Guile looked a bit irritated as always. Chun-Li snapped out of it and smiled brightly to him.

"Dare I refuse that invitation?" She said cheerfully and got in the car. Guile started the engine, and looked over his shoulder, he waited for the opportunity to get out to on the road, when the coast was clear he stepped, on the pedal and they were off. Chun-Li looked out of the window and didn't speak. "I'm sorry kid, I didn't have time to visit you some more at the hospital, but I was sent back to Thailand to track some small criminal organization linked to the former Shadowlaw." Guile kept his eyes on the road. Chun-Li turned her gaze towards him and said: "So how did it go?" her beautiful brown eyes calm but relentless. "Ah shit another report, well we didn't find any so we were kind of screwed, luckily I didn't waste all of my time there."

"Really, how nice what happened?" Her expression lid up and her eyes searched for an answer. Guile looked at her briefly and smirked. "Huh! You want the juicy details?" Chun-Li expression turned to a puzzling one. "Well how juicy?"

"Well it's a long story, but I met this woman…" His harsh voice seemed to go hoarse.

"A girl? Now you have to tell me everything! Thi-hi!" Chun-Li giggled and waited impatiently for his reply. "Oh shit I knew it… well her name's Jane, she worked undercover in Shadowlaw for a time, but when it got too serious she backed out, and lead a small resistance group in Thailand." Chun-Li noticed he was about to blush.

"That is so sweet, so how long have you been together?" She asked gently, not rushing him.

"About one and a half months, but I can't stay today. I sort of have an appointment with Jane this evening. I'm sorry kiddo…" Guile said embarrassed and looked away for a moment avoiding her gaze. Chun-Li looked away for a moment and turned to face him. "You don't have to be sorry Guile, I'm happy for you I really am! And I hope to meet her sometime." She blinked to him, and he smiled back.

"That would be nice, so you could chatter the whole day long huh?" He said in reply. And they both laughed at his remark. "Could you just drop me off at home, or what is left of it?" She said and her expression turned to a troubled one. "Look your apartment has been taken care of. Interpol has paid for all the renovation and new security measurements. I even helped to install some myself." Guile said casually. Chun-Li looked amazed. "I'm speechless?" She said starring at the air, engulfed in her own thoughts. "Don't be so surprised, if it weren't for your work in tracking Shadowlaw in the first place, who knows how it would have ended 2 months ago." Chun-Li blushed at his remark. "Remember it was a team effort." She said with a powerless voice. "Yeah, but guess who sacrificed most for it?" Guile mentioned, and made a quick turn to the left. "Please don't mention that… I'd rather forget about what happened." Guile nodded to her response. "I understand, but the next time someone decides to sniff around, they better think again, your home has been secured Chun, so don't think about it anymore. So here we are, oh yeah and takes this." Guile parked outside a tall building, right next to the complex where Chun-Li lived, and gave her a small note. "What is this?" She asked.

"It's the code to your apartment, you have to type this in, and I suggest you changed the code, so only you know it." He said and turned off the engine.

"Thanks I will do that." She closed the car door, and took her bag out of the trunk.

"I'll be waiting for you outside. I gotta take you to Interpol's headquarters" He said and turned on the radio.

"You know what I think I'll rather walk to headquarters, and it might take some time for me adjust to the security, and it's not far away from where I live. Are the cameras planted around my apartment?" She asked and looked troubled.

"No just high sensitive sensors, so you have to know how to operate them. Shit! Almost forgot to give you this as well!" Guile gave her a small booklet.

"It's straight forward, but here you might want to check it out." Chun-Li took the booklet.

"I guess a little exercise for the legs wouldn't be too bad huh?" Guile said and started the engine.

"I see you around Guile!" She waved goodbye to him, and entered the building, she took the elevator up to her apartment located on the 20th floor. She walked down the hall, and noticed a small device planted beside the entrance to her apartment. She entered the digit code and a small noise confirmed it, the door was now unlocked, as she walked in the door automatically closed and locked. Chun-Li stood in the corridor and dropped her bag. She looked around, but nothing seemed wrong, her apartment looked almost the same as she remembered it before the brutal battle. She noticed no light in her apartment as the curtains and blinds were drawn, so the first Chun-Li did was to open her windows and let fresh air enter, together with some sunlight. She went into her bedroom and took a look in her drawer; all the clothes were folded as she remembered, she smiled briefly and undressed. She picked her blue office dress, and laid it on the bed, while she looked for her white silk brocades, but quickly gave up the search. She put some of her common makeup on, which enriched the eyelashes, dressed and entered a new code on the security panel which was located in the living room, she then closed every window, picked a pair of shoes that matched her office dress and her coat and left.

-- New York Interpol Headquarters 19.30 pm --

Chun walked steadily on the path she knew best, and that was the one to her workplace. As she entered the complex, she heard small popping sounds, and looked up to see glitter and colored balloons fall from the ceiling, the entire staff jumped out to greet her the lights got brighter and Chun-Li felt like being on a stage. Her old friends from the department greeted her, and the surprise party was up and running. Chun-Li looked surprised and blushed for a moment; she had clearly not expected a welcome party, a waiter offered her champagne which he served on a silver plate. Her chief the widely recognized _Barrac _welcomed her and said:

"Welcome back Ms. Li, our best has finally returned!" He smiled and made a toast.

"I'm speechless!" Chun-Li said with a happy expression.

"Your father would be so proud of you!" The chief said, Chun-Li looked overjoyed and had tears in her eyes. As the party had taken off, Chun-Li was approached by a familiar figure.

"Seems like all of the good guys always finish last." Chun-Li recognized the voice and turned to face the person standing behind her. It was no other than Ken Masters, accompanied by his wife Eliza. Chun-Li's eyes widened at the sight of Ken, she was happy to see him again. She jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck with an overjoyed expression.

"Hehe! It's good to see you Chun! And I would also like to introduce you to my wife Eliza." Chun-Li shook hands with the beautiful blonde.

"I've heard so much about you, and Ken has told me how you have been proclaimed as the world's strongest woman!" Eliza said warmly.

"I'm sure Ken is exaggerating a bit." Chun-Li smiled back to Eliza.

"I still find it wonderful that a strong woman steps up to the plate." Eliza praised Chun-Li. The two young women continued their conversation, until Chun-Li asked Ken: "How's Ryu doing?" Ken smiled and explained.

"Ryu had left to visit his family on some remote island I think, he won't be back soon." Ken said and took a sip of champagne.

"Oh… that's nice." Chun-Li saw that the Chief received a call, and looked a bit worried; he then went into his office. "Will you please excuse me for a moment." Chun-Li followed the Chief to his office and knocked politely.

"Yes… come in." Chun-Li entered his office, and saw her boss not facing her, instead looking out of his large office window. "Anything wrong sir?" Chun-Li asked with a concerned expression. Barrac parted his lips slightly and turned to face her with a smile. "Of course not…" But his look was not deceiving Chun-Li. She looked at him with a serious expression.

"Sir I know when you are concerned. Is there something wrong?"

"It's nothing just a local case here in New York. It is nothing that you should be concerned about, the important thing is that you are back and we'll just take it nice and slowly, until you are ready to be assigned to another case."

"I am ready sir! I have had enough vacation." Chun-Li made it clear.

"I need to ask you something very important." Chun-Li said and looked down.

"Yes…"

"Have you retrieved the remains of the assassin who attacked me? And how did the joint operation end? Have we recovered the bodies of the suspects? Barrac looked surprised when he heard her out.

"Don't worry Ms. Li your attacker Vega Fabio La Cerda had been successfully killed by yourself, you kicked him out of a multiple storied building, he fell down into an alley and died. End of story. Sagat got killed when we ambushed the shadow headquarters in Thailand, Bison got destroyed as he was defeated by Ken and Ryu, and he exploded together with his own aircraft. Shadowlaw is gone for good so Ms. Li you do not need to worry about it anymore." Barrac looked confident.

"And Balrog?" Chun-Li asked.

"He is missing. Although the UN has issued a reward together with another former Shadowlaw terrorist for their capture, but they are likely dead."

"Who is the other former Shadowlaw terrorist?" Chun asked with a puzzled expression.

"Nobody. Now go and have fun, this is your night." Barrac said casually.

"No… It cannot be?" Chun-Li came closer to Barrac's desk.

"Vega?" The look on her face was terrifying.

"Ms. Li I want you to use your common sense. The man fell from the 20th floor, he probably died before he even hit the ground, and we have traced several blood marks around the alley he fell in. Secondly he had jewellery and a golden arm band, he was probably found by a thief or someone and probably got ripped off and disposed of pretty quickly, you know how tough this city can be? So the warrant and reward on his head is just a formality nothing more. And we have other problems than that."

"What other problems?" Chun-Li was eager to know the truth. Barrac sat behind his desk and drew a file.

"We have a problem with a serial killer, who kills young women…"

"In which way?" Chun-Li asked.

"He kills mostly high ranked prostitutes for only rich clients. He uses a vulgar technique, almost peeling off their skin. They have all been attractive women so far. The New York police apartment wants us to help them in this matter, apparently they can't find this guy?"

"Do you know who can be responsible for these killings?" Chun-Li slammed her fist onto the desk.

"Easy now Ms. Li? The man you are thinking about is dead. Say... Do you want this case?" Barrac asked.

"No… but I would urge you to reopen the Vega file." She turned and was heading out. "But you were eager to have this case a minute ago?" Barrac tried to convince her differently, but he had no luck. Chun-Li made her away through the crowd and left the headquarters unnoticed.

* * *

**A/N:** In the next exciting episode of Street Fighter II – Deep Core Crisis: Haunting dreams keep their fangs deep inside the mind of a cold hearted narcissist! Stay tuned on SF II - Deep Core Crisis, and the next exciting episode: – Dreams Of The Past - (And the craving for blood and beauty!) – GONNA BURN SOME MUSCLE


	3. Episode 2

**Episode 2 : Dreams Of The Past – (And the craving for blood and beauty!)**

On the last exciting episode of Street Fighter II – Deep Core Crisis Chun Li had been warmly received by her colleges at the Interpol headquarters in New York, even Ken Masters attended the welcome surprise party with his wife Eliza, but the good mood was short lived when Barrac informed Chun-Li that her attacker's body was never found and about a serial killer causing havoc in the city. Chun-Li urged her boss to reopen the Vega files…

* * *

---- New York 3.45 AM ---- 

He turned in his sleep and encircled the body of a beautiful woman lying beside him, his long blonde hair covered his one cheek, completely emerged in his dreams… a haunting revelation was reemerging.

"You filthy slut!" His cold growl echoed throughout the hallway, waking the young boy from his sleep.

"I haven't done anything… please stop it…" She sobbed, and begged for forgiveness, but her pleadings failed to impress.

"I saw the looks they send you! You filthy tramp!" His voice was blurry, he was clearly drunk. He loosened his belt and took it holding it threatening to hit the women lying in front of his feet.

"Please no!..." Her screams were unbearable for her son to ignore. The boy walked to the door of his room and opened it slightly looking through a narrow gap he witnessed the brutalization of his mother.

"No stop it father!" He opened the door and ran out to his mother who was on the floor, the young boy was dressed in his pajamas and knelled down to his mother, catching a whip from the heavy belt, the boy seemed to ignore the pain and encircled his mother with his arms seemingly trying to protect her.

"Your bastard son is here! Get out of the way you brat!" The stepfather continued his assault.

"No Vega run away!" His mother cried out, seeing her only child receive endless beating was too much.

"Listen to your mother!" The stepfather took a hold of the boy's hand and forcefully dragged the boy to his room, only this time he locked the door preventing the boy to interfer.

"No! Mother!" the boy growled and looked through the keyhole witnessing the horror his mother was going through, only now it was more brutal than ever, her body shook as she stood up and pushed herself away from him she ran down the hall and was about to climb the stairs until the drunken hypocrite took a hold of her neck and began strangling while jerking violently, the beautiful young woman's body was cut and blood poured while she gasped for air and closed her eyes, bloody tears ran down her sweet cheeks, then she took a step back and forced herself down the long stairs, her screams could be heard no more. He only stood there and watched her roll down to her grave, the boys eyes widened in shock!

He lifted his upper body, soaked in sweat and breathed heavily. His hazel eyes scanned the suite he noticed two beautiful women sharing the same bed as he, and then a faint smile appeared on his lips followed by a manic grin, he carefully pushed himself to the edge of the bed and sat for a while, his long blond loose hair was unbraided and hung down his wide and muscular back, he stood up and dressed in his red suit, before heading out he left two roses together with two thousand dollar bills on the nightstand, still the manic grin did not fade away as he left the suite. Minutes later the door to the suite opened and a figure stood before the bed, a steel claw caressed the beautiful women who were sleeping, only to be mutilated by the cold steel that carved deeply into their flesh ripping skin and tissue, leaving a red trail which splashed with blood, the other woman woke up from the screaming of the other and witnessed a bed soaked in blood and organic tissue, before turning her gaze to her attacker, the three hooked claw slashed her throat and as she parted her lips blood splashed out of her mouth violently, her eyes widened as the shock kicked in and her life slowly but surely was disappearing. The masked murderer wiped his claw clean off the sheets and disappeared.

* * *

**A/N:** In the next exciting episode of Street Fighter II – Deep Core Crisis Chun-Li gets involved in the case, little she knows how much her part will play in the mystery to solve the identity of the killer, and how much she means to a person she hates from the bottom of her heart, stay tuned on SF II - Deep Core Crisis, and the next exciting episode: - Déjà Vu – (Stalked by a perverted psychopath on Valentine's day!) – GONNA BURN SOME MUSCLE 

I also want to thank (dragon lady) for posting a review and showing interest in this story, it is highly appreciated so thanks again and I hope you read this because you really made a difference! ;)

I would encourage everyone who reads this story to post their thoughts and possible critics so that my motivation gets fueled, and then I will certainly continue to write new chapters.


	4. Episode 3

**Episode 3 : Déjà Vu – (Stalked by a perverted psychopath on Valentine's day!)**

On the last exciting episode of Street Fighter II – Deep Core Crisis haunting dreams kept their fangs deep inside the mind of a cold hearted narcissist!

* * *

---- New York 9.00 AM---- 

Chun-Li's digital watch began playing a familiar tone that she had missed when she was at the hospital, she slowly opened her beautiful eyes and brushed some strands of hair away of her sight and reached out for the nightstand to disable the noise. She yawned and stretched while remaining in bed, she then uncovered her perfect body and sat on the edge of the bed before slipping into her slippers and making her way to the bathroom turning on the hot warm and letting it run, she returned to her bedroom to collect a towel and some new underwear, she was still dressed in her blue nightgown, her long brown hair reached down to her delicate buttocks. After her shower she dressed in her usual office dress and brushed out her long hair before pinning it up into two braided buns she then had a warm cup of coffee together with some Danish pastry before, she then brushed her teeth and headed out to work, when she arrived at Interpol headquarters she parked her car and walked in seemingly ready to take on the day and whatever might follow. She found her desk and a rose bouquet lying next to her computer, she smiled when she lifted it up and examined it; a small note had followed with it.

"Welcome back, will you be my valentine?" She read and her beautiful features led up, who could have bought these? She had no idea. She opened a drawer and found a small glass bowl which she filled up with water and put the bouquet in it, she smelled to the roses and closed her eyes for a second to enjoy the faint yet delicate scent before being interrupted by Barrac.

"Good morning Ms. Li have you had a goodnight's sleep?" She became aware of his presence and turned her gaze to greet him, seemingly surprised by his early greeting.

"Oh! Good morning chief! Yes it was nice." Chun-Li noticed something bothering her boss and revealed a puzzled expression, almost craving an answer.

"I'm sorry to bother you this early Ms. Li but something terrible happened last night… I well its… pure monstrosity…" His voice trembled, she had never experienced him this nervous, not even when he had to tell her about her father's death.

"I'm listening?" Chun-Li looked determined and focused.

"Let's discus this in my office shall we?" She followed him and closed the door behind her, Barrac sat on his office chair and opened a drawer; he took out a folder and threw it on his desk for Chun-Li to collect. The name "Vega" was printed on the first page, not surprising Chun-Li the slightest, her eyes narrowed for a moment as if a great burden had reappeared she looked up and Barrac only nodded confirming her worst fears.

"So I was right, he is still on the loose…" Her voice was fragile and she found it hard to suppress the emotions that she kept inside.

"I have made a copy of a new report of the new case, it is attached to the folder, last night two high ranked prostitutes were slaughtered at the royal 4 season's hotel. A cleaning maid had found a blood-soaked bed 8.00 AM this morning, we believe that the suspect could be Vega Fabio La Cerda." Barrac exclaimed and folded his hands while resting his elbows on the desk.

"Any evidence of this being the case?" Chun-Li asked.

"Maybe, we matched the fingerprints on the doorknob at the crime scene with the ones left on the mask we found in your apartment two months ago when you were attacked." Chun-Li's eyes widened when she heard this.

"Although we've found fingerprints form an individual that does not match the victims, the maid's, or Vega's fingerprints… we believe that there might be others involved but that has yet to be confirmed. I would like you to come with me and see the crime scene for yourself, we've left everything untouched so you can pinpoint the specific method used to kill the victims and maybe other clues we might have overlooked since you know much about Vega and have studied his biography and even psychology I think that your input might be vital." Chun-Li nodded and they both left for the crime scene which was located on the other side of the city, when Barrac parked his car outside the hotel he opened a hatched and took out a gun and gave it to Chun-Li who sat right next to him on the passenger seat.

"What am I suppose to do with this?" She asked surprised and looked at Barrac with an annoyed expression.

"I'm not trying to insult you Ms. Li I know of your great martial art skills, but it is a safety precaution I must enforce and since you are one of our most top ranked agents a magnum of this caliber might just do you justice." Barrac cracked a smile and Chun-Li put the heavy gun in her purse. When they arrived at the crime scene Chun-Li noticed that the blinds were still uncovered and the fresh smell of blood struck her senses as she looked at the bloody bed, her eyes widened as she scanned the mutilated bodies, skin was peeled off, several limbs were dislocated, one woman was even disemboweled. Chun-Li put one hand in front of her parting lips, she then noticed the roses lying on the nightstand beside the corpses and was mesmerized for a moment dropping her purse and falling on her knees, tears ran down her sweet cheeks, Barrac quickly came to her aid and helped her to get on her feet again. Chun-Li could only confirm that these killings were performed by her attacker, evidence had shown this, the slash marks fitted perfectly to the three hooked claw Vega used, and the red roses left behind on the nightstand were his well known trademarks.

Chun-Li returned to headquarters and reopened the Vega file examining what she had read before and the new report on the killings. This time she went through every detail regarding Vega's childhood. It became apparent to Chun-Li that she had missed a lot of detail regarding Vega when she read his files the first time her focus was then more centered on Shadowlaw and not the individual terrorists linked to the organization, but for the first time ever Chun-Li could focus on Vega. "Girl raped and cut by maniac!" She read the headlines of several Spanish newspapers, Vega was once known at the "Reaper", who seduced beautiful women and seemingly had intercourse with them only to cut them with his three hooked claw, Chun-Li found out that these were only minor cuts not even considered dangerous compared to the ones witnessed in New York, did Vega become even more brutal and sadistic? Born in a highly privileged Catalonian family in Spain but it surprised Chun-Li that he still had a tough childhood for a rich kid, she had always considered him as a spoiled psychopath, but his family life was shattered when his father died, and his mother was forced to remarry to financial reasons, this information forced Chun-Li to think about her own father, but she shook these thoughts away and focused on her work.

"Why did he kill her?" Chun-Li asked herself quietly while reading about the death of Vega's mother.

"Wow! You must be reading some good novel?" A coworker remarked while passing by Chun-Li's desk.

"Heh…" She smiled for a moment before turning the next page in the old Vega report. "Fighting style Ninjistu combined with bullfighting." Chun-Li sighed when she read that. She could remember the first day she met the handsome nobleman, her thoughts drifted…

'His entrance was sensational, she remembered the first time she laid eyes on him, and how the crowd rejoiced when he lifted his hand in the air while holding a rose in his mouth.

"Wow! Say that name 5 times fast!" Ryu had made fun of his long name.

"Still he's Spain's most famous bullfighter!" Ken had remarked.

"Well he sure is cute… what's the rose for?" She remembered how naïve she was.

"You are a lovely girl, in your honor I shall defeat the bull today…" She had blushed immediately after he said that.

"Oh… wow!" She had accepted the rose he offered her.

"Wow maybe I'm paranoid but I don't think he likes us?" Ryu said.

"Maybe he thinks we are his competition for Chun-Li?" Ken said and laughed afterwards.

"Wasn't that the most romantic thing?" Chun-Li said while inhaling the scent of the rose'

But then she remembered what he did to Ken the day after and most of all what he did to her 2 months ago… She snapped out of her daydreaming and noticed that it was late, Barrac approached her desk.

"Ms. Li you've been reading that file all day long I think you should let your eyes rest for today, we'll continue the investigation tomorrow."

"No its okay I can handle it…" Barrac didn't believe her.

"Look you've had a rough day today, go home and rest…" Chun-Li nodded and folded the folder taking it with her. When she stepped out of the building she looked around in the dark, she made her way to the parking lot and entered her car before turning on the engine she drove carefully and parked outside the tall building she lived in. when she locked the doors to her car a small cold breeze send shivers down her spine, she looked behind her but nobody was there, still she had the feeling that somebody was watching her.

---- Chun-Li's apartment 10.37 PM----

Chun-Li slid down her office dress; she then slid her panties down to her ankles kicking them away casually while she ran one arm around her back unbuttoning her bra. She walked to her drawer and collected long towel and went in to the bathroom to shower. She moaned briefly, and relaxed to the pleasant warm water, she ran her sweet fingers through her hair and closed her eyes, still the thought of somebody stalking her was nagging her consciousness, she didn't feel secure not even with all the new installed safety system.

He jumped from one rooftop to another, his quick pace was unmatched by anyone, doing flips in the air and landing elegantly on his loafers he was a master of the shadows, a true ninja. "Tap" he landed elegantly on the roof of the tall building he knew all to well, he leaned forwards and placed his palms on the cold cement, a pose a lion would do before launching an attack, his long blond braided hair slid down his muscular shoulder, his hazel eyes scanned the area before he made his way to the fire stairs. He knew where to look and when he finally arrived at the windows he was searching his eyes narrowed a grin appeared behind the expressionless mask his breathing intensified when he could hear a faint noise, he knew she was showering the splashing of the water had alerted his senses his breathing could be heard of the fact that the mask was reflecting the noise of his breathing making it easier to blow his cover he knew that he needed to suppress his excitement or his mission would fail. He grinned for a moment when he noticed the small sensor located near the window, he disabled it with ease, he then slid the window open and entered as his figure was revealed by the light illuminating from the small lamp his trademark features together with his usual outfit were revealed. He wore his trademark purple and yellow ceremonial pants, mixed with white laggings, and red sash. He also wore his loafers which added more stealth to his movements. He sneaked past the half opened door to the bathroom and continued to the bedroom. Once there he immediately noticed Chun-Li's panties lying on the floor, he carefully picked them up and slid them underneath his mask sniffing to their scent and breathing out, a small sigh escaped his parting lips, her scent was almost hypnotizing him, his breath trembled he put the panties in his pocket and continued to her drawer, he then revealed a bouquet full of roses and placed them on the drawer he looked around once more before his eyes widened he looked over his shoulder and heard some footsteps, he jumped up and hung himself on the ceiling. Chun-Li was drying her hair and when she had done so walked in the living room, but something caught her attention a red dot blinked on the small security panel, Chun-Li froze in that moment all of her fears were suddenly reality, her privacy was yet again exposed she felt a small breeze caress her neck, when she turned to look she found that a window was half opened and that the door to her bedroom was opened as well! Chun-Li knew she had to act, but her approach was steady she slowly walked inside the bedroom a towel covering most of mid region, his eyes focused on her perfect features, his lips could no longer hold the urge.

"Such a lovely girl… my angel…" Chun-Li looked around but could not locate the source. She looked around and spotted the bouquet lying on the dresser she took a few steps forward. He took his chance and jumped down on the ground, she heard him and looked over her shoulder only to catch a glimpse of her stalker, she ran after him and spotted a dark figure standing outside on the balcony when she rushed out she only caught a glimpse of the glare of his claw in the faint moonlight, he was gone. Chun-Li rushed and locked every door and window she was frantic, how could this happen… again!?

"You were sloppy this time… bastard…" She noticed her underwear missing and took the bouquet and was about to through out the window until she noticed that a small note was attached to it.

"Use your detective skills, beautiful one. PS. Will you be my valentine…?" She frowned and clenched her teeth in anger, but quickly saw a name engraved on the veil, indicating where it was bought.

"New York Buffalo Convention Center? Looks like it's going to be a long night." She let out a sigh before preparing herself for the chase.

* * *

**A/N:** In the next exciting episode of Street Fighter II – Deep Core Crisis, the chase is on! And Chun-Li must track down her stalker before anything else happens, but is there more to this? And will Chun-Li discover the secret? Stay tuned on SF II – Deep Core Crisis and the next exciting episode:** - **The Chase – (Valentine's Day gone ugly!) – GONNA BURN MUSCLE 

I also want to thank (tokidokilove) for posting a positive review and showing interest in this story, it is highly appreciated! So thanks again! ;)

I would encourage everyone who reads this story to post their thoughts and possible critics so that my motivation gets fueled, and then I will certainly continue to write new chapters.


	5. Episode 4

* * *

**Episode 4 – The Chase – (Valentine's Day gone ugly)**

On the last exciting episode of Street Fighter II – Deep Core Crisis Chin-Li was introduced to the new case in a horrifying way, seeing young women disemboweled was the last thing she could wish for and the killer was still on the loose, and if that weren't enough for one day Vega appeared in her apartment once again only leaving instead of fighting Chun-Li.

* * *

-- Chun-Li's apartment 10.48 PM --

Chun-Li walked in circles it was unimaginable that he could still be alive, her attacker who had found pleasure in torturing her the first time they met for 8 years ago and the one who brutally attacked her and almost killed her, why did he show a lack of aggression was beyond Chun-Li's understanding, but if there was one thing she knew was that he was unpredictable and that she needed to act quickly to get to the bottom of this. She walked to her dresser and opened it examining what she was to wear, she stumbled across demine skirt with a belt that she hadn't worn in some time, they still looked new and she figured it wouldn't hurt to pick them, she figured that she needed to look casual, but given her beauty that was a hard task to manage. She slipped into the skirt that had small lacerations in the thigh area, showing off her slender legs and soft ivory skin which made her look even more tempting, but if she was to lure her stalker then she needed all the decoy she could get, she took a red tank top and removed her bra she let the tank top slide over her head gently down to its position, she looked in the mirror and noticed her cleavage, she knew that she was a full blooded woman yet her tradition was never to show it off, not after her father died was she ever so protective of her own, but tonight she needed to loosen up and show off her gorgeous features, before heading out she slipped into a beautiful pair of white shoes, those were even comfortable to kick with, she thought. She reached out for her newly acquired handgun and put it in her purse together with her Interpol badge. She noticed that her hair was braided so she unveiled it letting it reach down to her middle back, she couldn't remember the last time she had unbraided her hair when she would go out, but rest assured it looked stunningly even her fringe added depth to her flawless features she topped it off with a touch of her traditional makeup doing wonder to her eyelashes which were stunning to begin with. She put her purse in her small yet elegant shoulder bag and took her coat before leaving and locking the door behind her. When she came out of the building she left her car at the parking place to avoid any necessary attention she caught a cab and was on her way.

-- New York Buffalo Convention Center 11.23 PM --

When she had finally arrived her hopes were quickly shattered by the sight of an immense crowd all lining up in a seemingly endless standing line. She sighed and looked around in confusion, she captures the gazes of several who were passing by, and her natural beauty captured the fascination of the hundreds of men who even offered her an advance in the line, what she didn't know was that she was watched by a familiar person. Just before she accepted the friendly offer a bouncer took a hold of her arm and forced her to turn around.

"Are you Chun-Li?" The tall and muscular man asked with a harsh voice, Chun-Li gulped for a moment.

"Yes…" She answered with a fragile tone, but her worries were soon over when the bouncer smiled to her.

"Follow me I have been instructed to let you in." And so Chun-Li made her way to the back entrance only reserved for VIP's. When she entered the bouncer ever so politely offered to take her coat which she gladly accepted. Chun-Li entered a dusky disco she sat at an empty table and noticed that the stage lights were all gathering to a specific location which was the actual scene itself.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Today is as we all know the day of love, but the Conesus Fest for Charity has even more love to spare so all of our sponsors would like to thank you all for buying the Buffalo Valentine special veil of roses which profit will go to charity of all kinds, and if that weren't enough we are pleased to announce that we have a special guest with us tonight, give a hand to Ken Masters and his wife Eliza!" Chun-Li eyes widened when she heard the spokesman pronounce Ken's name, and as promised he stepped on stage with his wife Eliza handed a microphone which he brought up to his parting lips. Everybody was cheering at the sight of the billionaire, and girls were certainly not lowering their screams of excitement.

"I can only say that I've missed this city!" A smile crept upon his lips and the crowd answered by cheering back.

"But today is a special day not because it reminds us of how we are supposed to live with each other, but also of our responsibility, and being this the Conesus Fest for Charity I have every reason to believe that our partying will go to a better purpose! So here I stand a special guest although I wouldn't call myself that, more a regular, but as you all know my wild partying days are over, hence the ring on the finger." Ken took everyone by surprised when joking yet remaining calm and focusing on the theme.

"So I am proud to present the Conesus Fest for Charity this check of 5 million dollars, Have a great party every one… oh and don't forget to love." Ken handed the big check to a chairman of the charity and they shook hands while a TV channel broadcast was filming the event. To his own surprise Ken was handed a bouquet of roses by Eliza who kissed him deeply, this brought a smile to Chun-Li face. Shortly after the d-jay started to play the music and the party was on.

"Chun-Li it's good to see you!" Ken approached her with a warm smile printed on his face, he wore his trademark red t-shirt and jeans, by his side stood Eliza who wore a blue multi strap party dress.

"Ken, Eliza! It's so good to see you guys." Chun-Li greeted them; they sat around the table and ordered some drinks, not that it mattered since everything Ken ordered was on the house.

"I didn't expect to see you here Chun, I have to tell you… you look beautiful!" Eliza remarked.

"I'm just glad you finally decided to do something fun!" Ken teased her, making Chun-Li laugh.

"Isn't it a drag when you need to get up early on a Saturday morning?" Eliza asked and looked concerned.

"Oh it's alright, actually I work from ten AM to sixteen PM." Chun said and smiled beautifully." And so the conversation continued until Eliza heard a familiar song.

"You see I haven't been much active these past few months, but I figure I'll start training for the nationals." Ken said and took a sip from his drink.

"You won the nationals 8 times in a row… Thi-hi! Wouldn't it be fair if you let somebody else win it for a change?" Chun-Li said amused while Ken giggled at her remark.

"Not in a million years, you know that Chun, unless Ryu of course challenges me, but he's not into these competitions."

"Yeah, he always seems to follow his own instincts." Chun-Li added.

"Instinct or not, how good can it be if your fighting record isn't approved? He might fight strong fighters out in the bush, but it's the official tournaments that reward you the most." Suddenly Eliza grabbed Ken's arm and dragged him on to the dance floor Ken only shrugged to Chun-Li who giggled in return, this was clearly their song, slow paced and intimate. Chun-Li observed how fluidly their bodies seemed to move against each other's, while they danced Eliza rested her head on Ken's shoulder it was a true display of love almost illuminating right out of them and Chun-Li could see that. All of a sudden Chun-Li noticed how many couples were present it was startling to see so much romancing that it even was hard to watch. As the song proceeded the lights around the dance floor were reduced to the bare minimum to further the romantic atmosphere and making it even more pleasant for those who danced and enjoyed themselves. Chun-Li suddenly spotted a familiar face amongst the crowded dance floor. With his blond brush like hair he was instantly recognized by Chun-Li, it was no other than Guile dancing a romantic dance with his girlfriend Jane, it became apparent to Chun-Li that this relationship was indeed changing Guile, and maybe for the better. In a moment where Chun-Li was both fascinated and alienated by the display of other caring about each other it struck her that she had almost forgot why she was here in the first place, it did still occur to her that she was somehow alone, a sad expression revealed itself on her beautiful face, her life of duty towards Interpol and justice had somehow not fulfilled her desires, it was if she needed something, although she did not want to admit it, sometimes and especially in this moment she felt alone. She could hear the sound of a chair being pulled out behind her, when she turned around she couldn't see clearly due to the reduced lighting effects, but she felt that somebody had taken a seat at a table behind her.

"Why are you not dancing?" A delicate voice broke her silence; she blushed for a moment but regained her stature and turned around to meet the person who was making the remark, still she did not answer the question.

"Such a sweet girl should be accompanied by someone…" The passionate voice was tender and was clearly conquering her attention.

"Well, my date hasn't shown up yet…" Her voice was hoarse for a moment so she took a sip from her drink and observed the shadowy figure behind her from the corner of her beautiful eyes.

"Oh… I hope I don't make you feel uncomfortable?" Chun-Li's eyes widened when she heard this, she parted her lips and then bid her lower lip, what should she say to this man?

"But it's alright I'm just curious seeing such a beautiful girl sitting there all by herself… it breaks my heart." Chun-Li's heartbeat skipped when she heard how much attention there was paid to her.

"I… I'm flattered…" She replied turning away to hide her embarrassment. She could hear footsteps and felt the presence of someone standing right beside her she noticed that the person was wearing a blue shirt and rolled up sleeves, when she looked further down she could see black jeans and shoes which looked well polished, she felt a gentle hand being placed on her shoulder, she froze and gasped for a moment his touch was sending shivers down her spine, when she looked up she couldn't see the man's face it was dusky but she felt his tender touch and caressing fingers which were a sensation she hadn't felt in a very long time, and if it weren't enough the same hand was guided up to her sweet cheeks, as the hand rubbed gently across her cheek she lost herself in his touch and closed her eyes for a moment, her reflexes were all shut down for the time being, the sensation was everything she could feel and her expression revealed that she enjoying it. She was beautiful in the eye of the beholder who was caressing her, his eyes narrowed as a faint smile painted itself across his lips. She noticed that the shirt was not buttoned all the way up, and the sight of his muscular chest being present forced her to pant from excitement. The slow paced song finally ended and the D-jay put another on it was the popular song "Ultra" by KMFDM. The dancing got faster and Chun-Li could see how Ken and Eliza were dominating the dance floor, still Guile and Jane did a good job as well.

"Look at that brush head; if he continues like that he'll bring somebody down." The mysterious man said and Chun-Li giggled to this, he was right Guile was a big man with a lot of strength.

* * *

When you peel back my eyes,

I see the pain and feel alive.

My hatred heaps upon this fire,

That burns inside and you blow higher.

But I don't need to you anymore.

You cannot hurt me anymore.

* * *

"So beautiful, your delicate ivory skin is soft as a feather. When was the last time I had touched this beautiful face of yours?" Chun-Li eyes widened when she could recognize the voice.

* * *

Keep it away from the fire unless you want it to burn.

It burns - wildfire.

Give it to me!

Your wildfire - don't take it from me!

Wildfire - give it!

* * *

"Have we met before?" Chun-Li looked up bewildered and noticed that a long blond braid was hanging down over the shoulder of the mysterious person who had his hand placed on her delicate shoulder.

* * *

And when you take me in your mind,

Into this dirty sodden shrine.

I do not need you anymore.

You cannot hurt me anymore.

* * *

"Good thing I spotted you at the entrance, such a beautiful girl does not deserve to wait in a line." This voice that had sometimes haunted her dreams was a reality she took a hold of his hand taking it off her shoulder.

* * *

Keep it away from the fire unless you want it to burn.

It burns - wildfire.

Give it to me!

Your wildfire - don't take it from me!

Wildfire - give it to me!

Set on fire - don't take it from me!

Your wildfire - take it!

* * *

"I followed your little clues… Vega!" Chun-Li smiled cunningly and clenched her teeth in bitterness.

* * *

When you peel back my eyes,

I see the pain and feel alive.

My hatred heaps upon this fire,

That burns inside and you blow higher.

* * *

"This song brings up memories doesn't it? Although you're stereo was more pleasant to the ear…" Chun-Li's fury took over and she quickly rotated his wrist using both hands forcing him to flip and rotate in mid air landing on the floor on his back, suddenly the lights were turn back on again and Chun-Li had eye contact with her stalker and launched an attack, Vega quickly evaded her swinging leg and got up on his feet brushing off his jeans and smiling to her.

* * *

Keep it away from the fire unless you want it to burn.

It burns - wildfire.

Give it to me!

Your wildfire - don't take it from me!

Wildfire - give it to me!

It burns - wildfire - don't take it from me!

Wildfire - give it!

Wildfire - give it to me!

Your wildfire - don't take it from me!

Wildfire - give it to me!

Your wildfire - don't take it from me!

You caught on fire.

On fire.

On fire - I do not need you anymore.

Fire - You cannot hurt me anymore.

Fire - give it, give it to me!

On fire - I do not need you anymore.

Fire - You cannot hurt me anymore.

Fire - I do not need you anymore

Fire - You cannot hurt me anymore.

fire - you cannot hurt me.

* * *

"The situation is more complicated than you think." He said and grinned elegantly.

"Oh yeah? How about THIS situation!?" Chun-Li swung with her leg once more still Vega duck and evaded the kick in a split second, he then gently pushed her back to her seat before sprinting out of the disco, Chun-Li ran after him and when she ran through the back entrance she followed him into a dark alley where she was cut off by an assassin who jumped over Vega and attacked him. Vega who was unequipped only could use his hands to push the assassin away before jumping onto a fire stair on a building close by and disappearing in the dark. Chun-Li quickly pulled her gun and badge out of her purse and yelled:

"Stop it right there! You're under arrest!" The assassin turned around to face her and attacked. Chun-Li quickly blocked the upcoming blows and kicked the assassin in the stomach sending the assassin flying into a trashcan. Chun-Li ran to the assassin and removed the black mask that her attacker wore revealing the assassin's true identity.

"Decapre?" Chun-Li said surprised and took a few steps back, the young woman stood up and showed her battle stance seemingly threatening Chun-Li.

"What is the Dolls involvement in this?" Chun-Li asked and frowned. Decapre only smiled before running off into the night.

"Wowowo! Such a sweet girl like yourself shouldn't be out here at this time." A street thug said and revealed himself together with a gang, Chun-Li picked up her gun and stuffed it in her purse, before turning around and trying to walk out of the dark alley, she was surrounded by street thugs who seemingly were after some fresh meat.

"Girl I'm going to screw your brains out!" The leader of the gang said and walked up to her.

"Well then, are you man enough to check out my other abilities?" Chun-Li smiled cunningly before punching him in the face, hammering his nose inside of his skull, blood splashing from his face as he landed on the hard concrete.

"Anyone up to the challenge?" Some tried but failed miserably when Chun-Li lifted her leg and literally massacred them, her strong hips provided the perfect momentum and balance to her well placed hits, even if she flashed her panties in a flying spinning kick it still made short work of the remaining thugs.

"You are under arrest for attempted rape, everything you say can and will be used against you in a court of justice!" Chun-Li prepared the arrest and called for backup, still the mysterious Doll worried her.

* * *

**A/N:** In the next exciting episode of Street Fighter II – Deep Core Crisis, Chun-Li is uncertain of Shadowlaw's defeat and urges Barrac to start an official investigation to get to the bottom of this! Will it succeed Chun-Li to FINALLY bust Vega and his participants? Stay tuned on SF II – Deep Core Crisis and the next exciting episode– Unwanted Vacation – (Back to Barcelona and the haunting past!) – GONNA BURN SOME MUSCLE

I am pleased to see that the fic is getting some attention and I would like to thank tokidokilove, Dragon77, phoenixkid, darklover & yamidragon for reviewing the last episode and showing interest in this story, it is highly appreciated so thanks again!

I would encourage everyone who reads this story to post their thoughts and possible critics so that my motivation gets fueled, and then I will certainly continue to write new chapters.


	6. Episode 5

**Episode 5 ****– Unwanted Vacation – (Back to Barcelona and the haunting past!)**

On the last exciting episode of Street Fighter II – Deep Core Crisis: Uncertain of what her stalker had in store for her Chun-Li took matters into her own hands and pursued Vega into a nightclub where she had waited for some signs of her manic admirer, and when Vega took the bait he was surprised by Chun-Li's swift and accurate kicks which forced Vega to make a run for it. In the hot pursuit Chun-Li got cut off by none other than Decapre the swift assassin doll from former Shadowlaw.

* * *

-- Interpol Headquarters, New York 8.26 AM –

"This is just great…" Barrac looked down while throwing a report on his desk; Chun-Li who wore her usual office dress entered his office and was greeted by her chief.

"Tell me…" Chun-Li rolled with her eyes, almost certain of what was to come.

"Why didn't you call reinforcements after your apartment was broken into last night?" Barrac took a seat and waited patiently for an answer.

"Sir, it was imperative that my actions did not draw too much suspicion since I am very familiar with our subject's cunningness I did not want to jeopardize the stake out." Chun-Li looked at Barrack to find a hint of belief in his eyes, but to no avail.

"What stake out? Ms. Li I am disappointed with your lack of professionalism, you risked your life last night!" Barrac subdued his voice and cleared his throat.

"The subject you were referring to has…" Chun-li's features led up; as if she knew that she was right.

"… reappeared and spotted by a dock worker in Canada, his description of the worker fits the profile of Vega Fabio La Cerda, yet I am most skeptical of this. Chun-Li interrupted him.

"But sir, it makes perfect sense for him to flee out of the states; he might already be on the other side of the globe by now!" Chun-Li stated her case and stood right not wanting to insult her superior.

"We got intelligence this morning from our base in Barcelona that Vega has come forth and openly to the public announcing his comeback in bull fighting, and since our investigators have virtually nothing on him that could be used in court we are forced to stand by and wait until we get more Intel on his whereabouts in Spain, I for one do not want to see this man roam freely, he needs to be put in jail, but this is most conflicting with what we have on the recent murders in town, this morning another high ranked prostitute has been found dead, Vega could not have been in Canada and New York the same time the killing took place. This brings us to this assassin you mention in your report, if this assassin is Decapre then we will need to reopen our Shadowlaw investigation."

"I knew it! I felt that something wasn't right." Chun-Li looked relieved, but she wasn't fully prepared for what Barrac had to say to her next.

"I am sending you to a prolonged vacation in Spain." Her eyes widened when she heard this.

"No but's Ms. Li I have arranged your flight, you are leaving today, although I won't be sending you to Barcelona that would be too dangerous until we gather more intel on Vega's activities, I want you to stay in Madrid and write a psychological report on Vega. Since you have gotten top ranks in our psychological evaluation tests I only see it fit for you to dig deeper into Vega's past. After the grueling incident in Barcelona the same time your father was killed, Vega was treated in the Madrid Royal Sanitarium; oddly enough his treatment was cut short when he fled from the facility 6 years ago, you must consult his psychologist Dr. Raul Julia Salgado." Chun-Li looked down for a moment and nodded knowing Barrac's true intensions.

"I understand you don't want me near Vega." She said softly and was about to leave his office.

"Revenge is not the solution, we will get him in time, for now you need to gather a full psychological report on him, have a nice trip Ms. Li." And with that Chun-Li left his office and walked to her desk where she started gathering important documents and stuffing them into her bag. Her coworker approached her and had a smile on her face.

"Why such a sad face Chun?" Chun-Li looked surprised for a moment but put on her false facade.

"I'm not sad." She replied with a fake smile.

"Where are you going?"

"To Madrid I need to write a full scale psychological report." Her coworker smiled to this.

"Enjoy yourself; you've gotten a prolonged vacation." Chun-Li seemed not to see it that way. She got to her apartment and packed her suitcase, and locked the doors to her apartment before heading down and catching a cab to driver her to the airport. As she entered she made her way to the reception leaning towards the counter and stealing some attention from people passing by, especially men who seemed interested in Chun-Li, when she received her preordered tickets she proceeded to the escalators which took her to where she needed to go to catch her flight, seemingly not paying attention Chun-Li walked past a worker who cleaned the floor, while turning her back on the worker Chun-Li was unable to see that she was looked upon, in the eye of the beholder data was sent far away from where they were received.

-- Shadowlaw Base, Barcelona 15.54 PM –

A wide screen showed footage of Chun-Li's departure. Not far from a control panel nearby a manic deep grin could be heard. A muscular man wearing a distinguishable red uniform and a skull printed on the front of his cap revealed himself; he took a seat on his throne and observed the footage using a remote control to zoom in on Chun-Li's beautiful face.

"Excellent, with the addition of our surveillance cyborgs no Interpol agent will hide from our scouting eyes." A wide port opened behind him and black man who seemed to wear boxing glows entered.

"Master Bison da plane's ready."A smile appeared on the leader's face.

"Balrog do you remember this beautiful flower?"

"That's dat sniffin' Interpol bitch!" Balrog displayed aggression.

"Hah, easy now everything is proceeding as planned, somehow I doubt that Ms. Li will be having a nice stay in Spain for the meantime you will keep a close eye on her I don't want that brat ruining my plans again, but somehow I hope she will get together with her lost love Vega Ahahah! This might just be what is needed for Vega to get a second chance to complete his unfinished work." Bison stood up and straightened his cape before walking past Balrog towards a glowing hallway which seemed to lead to a hangar.

"But what about me?" Bison stopped and looked over his shoulder in the direction a dark voice was coming from, scanning it with his lifeless white eyes.

"Ah, Sagat! I merely didn't want to waste your talents, you will play a big part in this I promise you that. Now escort me to the hangar I want you to tag along with me we might expect uninvited guests this time around." Sagat appeared out of a dark mist and smiled provocatively to Balrog repeating amused: "Then I won't waste my talents." To which Balrog only snorted.

-- Madrid Airport, 17.14 PM --

Chun-Li arrived to Madrid and picked up her suitcase by the reception, and when customs asked her what her business was, she told them that her trip was pleasure oriented, yet when she had to explain her handgun she flashed her Interpol badge to ease her transition. Outside the airport plenty of city cabs were lined up, as soon as Chun-Li strode out she was greeted by several drivers all offering her a ride, to which she only smiled warmly and continued her fast pace to reach the other end of the street where it was less crowded, she took a deep breath and checked that she had everything with her before catching the attention of cab, tired and unwilling to speak the custom language Chun-Li simply handed a note to the driver which showed the address to her hotel.

"Ninguna señora de problema!" The driver stepped on the gas and they were off. Chun-Li looked out of the window observing the cultural architecture and lively surrounds of Madrid, Chun-Li's expression was ambiguous, had this been a true vacation she would have certainly enjoyed it even more.

"El luchador de toro legendario ha devuelto a su ciudad natal Barcelona para hacer una magnífica reaparición!" Chun-Li listened carefully to the radio news to which she smiled cunningly, knowing that Vega's return to Barcelona and the bull fighting scene was a public sensation. Upon her arrival to her suite, she placed her suitcase near the front door and kicked off her black high heeled shoes before letting herself land on the soft bed, discomfort displayed itself in her expression, the shoes she had worn had ached her feet, she got up and unbraided her beautiful long hair and looked around for a phone, the suite she was staying at was nothing less than exceptional first class, Interpol had made sure she wouldn't regret her stay. She picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hablar de doctor Raul Julia Salgado, puedo ayudarle?" Chun-Li bid her lower lip while waiting for her turn.

"Codename Vega." Silence was evident on the other end of the line.

"Ah Ms. Li Have you had a pleasant trip?" Chun-Li seemed overwhelmed by courtesy of his tone; this brought a smile on her lips.

"Yes, it was great I was hoping we could meet up."

"The Sanitarium is open 24/7 as a doctor I advise you to rest after your flight and seek me out whenever you see it fit Ms. Li."

"That is very sweet of you. I will be there 21.30 PM."

"I look forward to our cooperation." Chun-Li hung up and went into the bathroom to wash herself, the addition of a Jacuzzi tub brought joy to her; a bubble bath was indeed an intriguing thought.

-- Royal Sanitarium, outskirts of Madrid 21.28 PM --

Chun-Li entered the Sanitarium wearing her office dress only this time having shoes which seemed to be better suited for kicking and combat, her hair war braided into a long ponytail and when she looked around in the main lobby she was surprised to see that the Sanitarium was indeed a Mansion with artifacts and architecture from an older and more prestige time. At the reception she was showed to the doctor's office where she patiently sat in front of his desk and awaited his arrival. Looking around Chun-Li observed pictured scattered around the room of patients and the doctors, there were even group pictures of several generations of employees and patients, Chun-Li arose to take a closer look at these and found no picture where Vega was present. She heard the door close behind her and turned around abruptly as if frightened she might get caught, only to see that Dr. Raul Julia Salgado who held a map under his left hand and had a friendly smile on his face came closer to her and shook hands with her.

"These group pictures are all fond memories." He said casually and sat behind his desk to which Chun-Li took a seat as well.

"All fond memories?" She asked with a tender voice.

"Almost all, this Sanitarium has a superb reputation."

"In which way... If I may ask?" Chun-Li blushed slightly knowing that she was facing and elder gentleman.

"You may certainly ask. We succeed in curing most of our patients to a degree where they no longer pose a threat to their surroundings; we simply stabilize their nerves to suit the institutionalized mentality of our society." Chun-Li nodded in reply.

"Most of your patients do they come from a wealthy background?" She asked.

"All of them do." He replied.

"I presume Vega Fabio La Cerda wasn't a success story?" Chun-Li went right to the point.

"Heh, Ah yes Vega the member of the well statured and wealthy Catalonian family. I guess we might just as well start the report shall we?" The doctor smiled to Chun-Li reassuringly.

"Yes, I will just get my notebook out." Chun-Li took out her notebook and a pen ready to write anything important down that she could use.

"Vega Fabio La Cerda was brought here 8 years ago on August the fifth 1987. He was stationed here for 2 years before he fled our Sanitarium. When we first got acquainted with each other I was surprised to find that he was very sincere, telling me why he had become so desperate for beauty and why he was forced to do horrible things for a girl his heart belonged to." Chun-Li's eyes widened as she heard this.

"Did he mention the girl's name?" She asked eagerly.

"No, never did he mention her name nor speak of her outside our therapy sessions. Vega had a Split personality which may have been a cause by the abuse of his mother in his presence as a child; Vega suffered from a distinguishable moral conflict in which one part of his behavior was polite, caring and highly intellectual this side was indeed his mother's and the other part, perverted, sadistic, and manic which may have belonged to the abuser of his mother. Whenever Vega spoke of his childhood memories he would refer to them as dead memories which I analyzed to be a state of denial by his part. His intellectual skills had preceded any other patient I have ever had, but with this came a burden for the facility." He stopped for some air.

"Burden?" Chun-Li asked puzzled.

"Yes Vega's physique and looks made it difficult for the young nurses to work, and regrettably I found many of them sharing Vega's bed, to which I had no option than to dismiss them, many nurses lost their jobs and reputation because of this, yet Vega could not control this he needed a physical compensation for his love, in his mind he was believing that he was true to the person he loved but his other side that craved blood and body had to be satisfied. I will let you in on a little tour later on where I will show you some paintings Vega made to show his artistic values, as I said before Vega was too sophisticated for our facilities and he had broken out several times, but managed to come back again, this I couldn't explain, he was mocking me, sometimes laughing at my lack of control over his actions. He could not be prosecuted because every woman he had raped or cut was madly in love with him, he told me about his technique of raping tenderly to which I cringed... I admit I hated him... his manipulative ways were somewhat evil. I had written a 300 page long report of why he should be locked down for eternity, but to no avail. He disappeared a night where he had intercourse with several young nurses, he left them bleeding and in a form of ecstasy if I had found him that day I would have ordered him shot, but it was not meant to be." Chun-Li looked shocked after hearing the doctor's report.

"Let me show you some of his works and his former living quarters." Chun-Li followed the doctor.

"His vanity and endless pursuit for perfection and beauty is his ultimate downfall, as human beings we must acknowledge that we are not perfect, this is the only way our conflicting animalistic urges can be suppressed." Chun-Li nodded to the doctor's wise words. Vega's former living quarters were of royal standards and when the doctor showed her some of his paintings Chun-Li was taken by surprise seeing paintings of high quality, many of them had red motives such as roses or stains of red paint, some even showed a snake which resembled in color and shape to the one Vega had tattooed on his body.

"And now to the final portrait to which I need to ask the question what are you to him?" Chun-Li looked puzzled at the doctor not knowing what to say, but one look at the final portrait sealed her lips, she saw herself sleeping peacefully in a bed wearing her old yellow nightgown, she was slightly younger on the portrait, the picture brought back memories, she let go of her notebook and when it hit the floor she realized what she was seeing. It was taken from the night where Vega had sneaked into her room in Barcelona and had stolen a kiss from her 8 years ago, her dreams which reflected this experience were too obvious to forget, and those were his memories too.

"I advise you Ms. Li to be very careful in the future to evade Vega at all costs; he has fixated you as his personal angel." Chun-Li picked up her notebook and stuffed it in her bag.

"I will be careful..." Chun-Li was escorted out by Dr. Raul Julia Salgado, just before Chun-Li was about to enter a cab, the doctor opened the door for her with one last note.

"Ms. Li somehow I think that your interests for Vega are more than just platonic I fear that your fates are somehow tangled and that Vega has played a huge part in your life."

"Yes he has, but for the worse. I need to write this psychological report as soon as possible and leave country I mustn't fall deeper into this mess." She said and looked away seemingly in pain.

"I understand fully Ms. Li, please take care I wish you the best in the future and don't let anybody pull you down." And so Chun-Li drove back to her hotel where she laid down on her bed and started crying secretly, an old pain had resurfaced a pain that had haunted her dreams a pain that made her feel tremendous loss.

"Father..." Her hoarse voice echoed throughout the bedroom, she stood up when she heard the phone ringing, so she picked it up and to no surprise it was Barrac on the other line.

"So how did the meeting with Dr. Raul Julia Salgado go?" Dullness crept upon her face.

"Well, I guess it went alright." She said casually and rolled with her eyes.

"That's good news now enjoy yourself while writing that report Ms. Li I look forward in seeing you next week."

"Thank you sir." She hung up and cupped her face in her palms seemingly wrestling with inner wishes. She picked up the phone again and dialed a number.

"Dr. Raul Julia Salgado how can I help you?" Chun-Li froze for a moment while regaining her courage.

"It's me again..."

"Ms. Li are you alright?" Her heart began beating faster.

"Vega is the reason my father died, he pulled me into his seductive charms and made me forget all about my father who got killed by the corporation Vega later worked for... I want blood for blood I just wanted you to know that I am going to Barcelona to go after him... I..." Tears reappeared.

"I understand you completely and as strange as it sounds I endorse your actions, Vega must be stopped at all costs, but by all means be careful Ms. Li he is unpredictable."

"Believe me I know his character too well to be surprised anymore." And with that she hung up and dialed a different number. Meanwhile Dr. Raul Julia Salgado got a call.

"Has she been enticed?"

"Yes, am I speaking to Balrog?"

"Yes doc, our organization is most pleased that you have completed your orders, and as a token of our gratitude you have been awarded with a special gift."

"And that is?"

"C4, have a pleasant evening." An explosion could be heard from the other end of the line and a high pitched scream that ended as quickly as it started. Balrog dropped his cellphone and looked at M. Bison.

"Da doc has been fried." A manic grin escaped M. Bison.

"And what about Ms. Li?"

"She's hot on Vega's trail."

"Excellent, Ahahaha!" The manic laughter echoed throughout the chambers of Shadowlaw's secret facility.

"So I figured if you could redirect my stay to your hotel in Barcelona I know that this comes as a sudden change, but my business schedule has changed and I would appreciate it immensely."

"Of course Ms. Li no problem at all, our prizes are the same here as they are in Barcelona we will gladly book another suite for you in Barcelona."

"I am so pleased; thank you I will travel to Barcelona in a few hours."

"Yes, just remember to check in at the reception and you will be handed your keys to the suite." Chun-Li packed her belongings and took a drive to the railroad station and bought a ticket to Barcelona, she sat beside a window and looked out, everything passed by so quickly, her memories of her father rocked her into a brief sleep.

She woke up and looked out of the window seeing that the bright illuminating lights of Barcelona were like a guideline through the dark night. As she drove to her hotel she noticed stickers scattered all around the streets promoting Vega's grand return, and to Chun-Li surprised she found that the hotel she was going to stay at was the same hotel she stayed at 8 years ago, her thoughts drifted.

'The limo had parked outside of the hotel leaving Chun-Li, Ken, and Ryu to get out peacefully. She noticed the huge crowd of young girls lining up down the stairways to the hotel.

"Hey, Vega must be staying at the same hotel as we are?" Ryu commented.

"Not only that but his fans followed him all the way across town, he must have no privacy." Ken added.

"Well that's the price of fame I guess." Ryu concluded, as they kept walking Vega's hazel eyes spotted a familiar face.

"Beautiful girl, one moment please." Chun-Li froze for a moment sensing that she was spoken too; he walked graciously towards her stopping to make a polite bow.

"If I may I have a confession to make." Chun-Li's heart raced, her legs softened and anticipation rose.

"When I saw you my heart told me that somehow you and I were fated to be together."

"Oh my..." She said embarrassed, she remembered the jealous looks she got from the other girls.

"When next we lay eyes on one another you will understand, sweet dreams." And he was off.

"Man, I guess we're not important enough to speak to." Ryu humorously commented.

"But the one person he speaks to seems to be speechless." She remembered Ken's humorous remarks all too well.'

--Royal Hotel, Barcelona 10.16 AM --

Chun-Li opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times before getting up, she sat on the edge of her comfortable double bed and stretched out yawning and dragging one feet after the other to the bathroom to go through her morning routines. When she had finished and eaten breakfast she turned on the TV and watched the local news.

"Hoy nuestro luchador de toro más famoso va será dueling hoy en el mediodía en el Coliseo, los boletos pueden ser comprados vía el teléfono o en la recepción de Coliseo." Chun-Li looked surprised when she heard that the bullfights were taking place in such short notice, an hour was all that was left and she needed to get moving if she was to get any tickets to Vega's grand show.

-- Coliseum, Barcelona 11.46 AM –

"Perdón pero hemos vendido cada boleto." Chun-Li looked dissapointed when she heard this, she was about to turn around and leave for the exit but the woman at the reception asked her for her name.

"The supervisors have told me to give a free ticket to Chun-Li; it is for the royal stands." Chun-Li looked at her with disbelief and came closer to the counter.

"Who has authorized this?" She asked with a cold tone.

"It is the Toro's wishes that you take a seat at the royal stands." The woman had a kind smile and Chun-Li was baffled.

"Then I shouldn't disappoint the Toro." Chun-Li had a cunning expression.

Vega made a grand entrance and the crowd went berserk. Chun-Li had clenched her teeth in bitterness after seeing Vega; he had the exact same robes on as before. Vega looked around and spotted Chun-Li sitting right up front; he took his rose which he held in his mouth and gave it to her. Chun-Li looked at him with a provocative smile, and thought about the idea of how tempting it could be to flash her badge and take him down, but for the moment it would not be ideal. Chun-Li notices the jealous looks of other women, and smiled shaking her head at the same time. Vega fought the bull, and brought him down by spearing him constantly, as he drew his sword to finish the bull off, he looked at Chun-Li and smiled, he then dropped his sword and lifted his hand in the air, signaling his victory. Still the crowd on the other hand didn't seem to approve of this and urged him to finish what he had started, Vega walked over to where Chun-Li sat and said: "In your honor beautiful girl, I shall leave the bull it would be a shame to spill more blood in front of a lovely girl, like you." Chun-Li couldn't believe her own ears. As Vega was about to leave the arena battleground the crowd started to protest violently. In that moment Chun-Li lost sight of him and quickly ran to the nearest exit in hopes of catching him. As she opened the door to a back alley entrance she spotted him outside entering his limo, running as fast se she could, she panted while losing sight of the limo, she had missed him yet again.

* * *

**A/N:** In the next exciting episode of Street Fighter II – Deep Core Crisis; Chun-Li is depressed from her stay in Barcelona the city where her father died, and hopes to get a good night's sleep, but she is not alone when she is visited by a mysterious guest, how will Chun-Li react when confronted when she is in such a emotional state? Find out on the next episode**: **– Cold Steel And Hazel Eyes – (Late night visitation) – GONNA BURN SOME MUSCLE!

I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story. It is highly appreciated, so thank you!

I would encourage everyone who reads this story to post their thoughts and possible critics so that my motivation gets fueled, and then I will certainly continue to write new chapters.

* * *


	7. Episode 6

**Episode 6 - Cold Steel And Hazel Eyes - (Late night visitation)**

* * *

On the last exciting episode of Street Fighter II - Deep Core Crisis; Chun-Li travelled to Spain to write a psychological report on Vega, but the more she got involved the more she craved for revenge. Having moved to Barcelona she is closer to busting him than ever before.

* * *

-- Royal Hotel, Barcelona 22.34 pm --

Chun-Li sat on the edge of her bed in her luxuries hotel suite while calmness was evident in that moment. She looked down at her lap, almost worried by the fact that she was back in the city where all her major troubles had begun. Her thoughts drifted...

`After Ryu and Ken had received their award from Interpol they walked outside the conference hall and into the sunny day, they waited for their limo to come pick them up.

"Boys thanks for being here." Chun-Li's father Dorai said with as smile on his face. Ryu blushed while holding on the paper and scratched his head with it while saying:

"I can't believe we got an award! I haven't been this blown away about anything since I was elected president in my eight grade class. Heh!"

"To accept the award with you was an honor sir! Tell you what we are going to the bullfights tonight, and I would like you come along as my guest." Ken offered.

"I wish I could Ken, but I'm going to be busy until tomorrow with the conference." Dorai added.

"Come on dad, this is Barcelona take advantage and have some fun before we leave." Chun-Li pleaded.

"Hmm. The buzz is that there is a major syndicate behind the Ashura operation. And I can't rest till we find a way to beat them."

"I can't imagine the pressure you must be under sir." Ken commented and looked concerned.

"You have to do what you have to do..." Chun-Li came to a sad realization.

"Thanks for the offer, you kids go have fun! But don't forget that Barcelona can be rough, you take care of yourselves. And sweetheart don't be getting these boys into any more trouble I don't want to repeat another Hon Kong.

"I want you to try to get some sleep tonight. You know you have been pushing yourself too hard." Chun-Li said concerned, her father's expression lit up.

"Haha! Twist my arm! I'll take a break when the conference ends." Chun-Li smiled back to him lovingly.

"Really? Word of honor?" He nodded in reply and clapped on the limo signaling for it to take off, and they waved goodbye to each other.'

That was the last time she spoke to him, tears began to roll down her sweet cheeks, she stood up and walked out on the balcony. She looked down at the different lights surrounding her, she could hear people talk who were passing by on streets, she looked up at the stars and a faint smile appeared on her lips following a more cunning one, she looked at the roof of the hotel and grinned cunningly, she walked inside again and left the balcony door slightly opened, and went into the bathroom. Inside she looked in the mirror and smiled, then loaded up her handgun, and put it under her pillow, she dressed up in a silky blue nightgown, unbraided her long brown hair, and went to sleep.

-- Royal Hotel, Barcelona 02.01 am --

A dark figure landed silently on the balcony, and looked inside, the faint light that illuminated from the moon reflected itself on a white mask. He breathed in and his hazel eyes narrowed, he smiled while whispering: "Almost easy."

He noticed how Chun-Li slept, and came closer to the bed kneeled down and came to the other side of the double bed, carefully climbing up and lying himself beside her, he was making sure that he was taking advantage of the situation. He lied there beside her for a moment and inhales her scent. Chun-Li knew this and only twitched with her eyebrows in disgust and irritation. Vega then stood up and walked around to the other side of the double bed, he got down on his knees and came close to her. He brushed some of her loose strands away from her face, and caressed it before trailing his fingers up to her forehead where he curled her fringe with his fingertips. He then moved his steel claw to her cheek and carefully ran it down to her soft lips, he then removed the claw, and reached out for her chin and lifting it gently with his hand, he moved closer to kiss her, just before he was about to remove his mask, Chun-Li opened her eyes with an evil smile on her face and looked him deeply in the eyes and said: "Surprised?"

Vega's eyes widened as she drew her one leg up and hit him in the head, he took a few steps back, but was attacked fully by Chun-Li. Kicks and punches were constantly bombarding him; in an effort to evade the furious attacks he made a back flip and showed his battle stance, pointing his steel claw at her while spreading his legs for more balance.

"Nice boxer briefs..." Chun-Li smiled and looked down at his mid section, he looked down in surprised and found his ceremonial pants falling to the floor. When he grabbed them to pull them up again he was kicked in the chest by Chun-Li who send him flying into a coach.

"Are you looking for this?" Chun grinned cunningly while holding his red sash and waving it to lure in the bull.

"Give it back to me." Vega came up and stood behind the coach, his breath trembled while he tried to regain his stature, the hard kick had surprised him. He quickly took his mask off having realized that he had been hit in the face, he put one hand to his face examining his condition. She could see his face from the light emitting through the blinds, and how vain his reaction was, before he stepped into the dark.

"You can't run away, look if you want your sash, then you better come and get it." She tightened the sash around her waist and positioned herself for attack.

Vega jumped out in attempt to snatch it back but Chun-Li jumped over him and kicked him in the neck while in mid air. He fall on his chest and stood up again shaking his head off from the strong kick, Chun-Li noticed that he put his mask on again. Chun-Li performed her spinning bird kick attack on Vega who got hit several time in the face each time the blows came stronger and heavier. Chun-Li regained her battle stance and came closer to him she then finally noticed that Vega's pose was not offensive, all the time he was attacked he only backed away, with arms to his sides seemingly unwilling to start and attack. Chun-Li once again placed a hard kick into his stomach and watched him fall face down on the floor. As Vega lied on the floor, Chun-Li investigated his condition, and rolled him over on his back, while she sat on his lap and tightened her legs around his hips while preparing to finish him off. Vega quickly tilted his head narrowly evading a crushing knife hand attack, having smashed his mask the blond ninja took a hold of her arm while removing his mask and pushing her so she landed on the floor. She found herself underneath Vega whose hazel eyes penetrated hers, in a split second she could feel his warm lips covering hers. She pushed him away only to find that he had snatched his sash back. While he tightened his sash, Chun-Li screamed angrily and stood up running towards him, he quickly turned and blocked her punch. Her expression was pure fury while she clenched her teeth while trying to summon more strength.

"Now where were my sweet flower." He took a hold of her waist and threw her on the bed, as she was about to react she felt two strong and muscular arms wrap around her and a warm breath against her neck. He buried his face in her long hair and inhaled her scent.

"Such perfection... I have longed for this moment." Tears of hatred were bursting as Chun-Li fought to free herself but to no avail, he was too strong.

"Shh..." He soothed her slowly.

"I will not hurt you... never again..." Chun-Li realized that he was getting vulnerable and tried to turn around so she could face him.

"Please let me see your face..." She pleaded innocently.

"If you promise that you won't do anything silly, then of course my love."

"I promise..." Vega let her turn around but he held her arms so she couldn't hit him. They lied there while keeping eye contact for what seemed to be an eternity for Chun-Li, he smiled to her and she blushed not knowing why she was getting hot, since they were not doing anything.

"Vega... I... I..." Her voice was hoarse. Vega came even closer so that their lips were only inches apart.

"I hate you from the bottom of my heart!" She screamed and slammed her forehead into his. She got up on top of him and took a pillow and pressed it against his head.

"Die!" She exclaimed while her red face was expressing hatred and pain.

"It's all your fault!" She pressed even harder, until she couldn't feel him fight back. She removed the pillow and looked at him, while breathing heavily. She looked relived for a moment, before she saw that a smile was forming on his lips.

"I can't believe you fell for that trick." He pulled her down and kissed her again, she pushed herself away again and grabbed him by the throat using both hands and squeezed as hard as she could, he only smiled to her and lifted one hand up to her face to caress her cheek. All the hatred inside of her was starting to vaporize, she had let off enough steam and was getting more tired and Vega knew this all too well.

"Beautiful Chun-Li please let me go so I can fix up my hair." Chun-Li's eyes widened when she heard this she let him go and rolled over to the side, letting him stand up and walk to a mirror nearby. He carefully braided his long blond hair.

"That was better you know... that was quite a pillow fight." He looked over his shoulder and smiled to her before heading out to the balcony.

"What a wonderful night..." She heard him say and followed him when she looked out there was no trace of him. She could hear some noises on the roof and looked up, she saw Vega sitting on the edge of the roof just above her; he looked up at the sky which was covered in stars, the full moon shone brightly on him. Chun-Li knew that a jump that high would need to be planned, before she performed it, she went back in to get her handgun, and as she returned to the balcony she heard Vega singing subdued.

"Why didn't you kill me?" He asked abruptly, Chun-Li looked down in irritation.

"Why didn't YOU kill me?" She countered.

"Why should I kill you... I love you..." Chun-Li grit her teeth in bitterness.

"You are a pretty good liar... That wasn't stopping you the last time!?" Vega looked away for a moment as if he was uneasy.

"My love that wasn't me... I came here to tell you that, until you greeted me with those beautiful legs of yours."

"What the hell are you talking you demented freak!?" She fired back. Vega reached inside his pocket and threw a small object down to Chun-Li who caught it. When she took a closer look at it, she saw a small chip resting in her palm.

"I know... A sign of gesture and grief for what I did to you the last time we fought. I know that this might not be the greatest compensation but I want to show how much pain it brought me to see you in the state you were in..." He brought his claw to his muscular chest, Chun-Li looked puzzled in the start, but then it became apparent to her.

"Vega what are you doing stop it..." She repeated, trying to steal his attention.

"The pain you went through, believe I felt it myself I came to visit you a couple of times in the hospital, but you were in a deep coma I send you as many flowers as money can buy, but they rejected it, because they thought it was too much..." While he kept on talking he tore himself across his chest with his sharp claw, demonstrating his passion for her. He let the blood from the claw drip down on to her face; in that moment Chun-Li snapped.

"You psycho! Wait till I get my hands on you!" Blood dripped down on Chun-Li's face, she took a step back and jumped on the roof, as she landed she noticed him making a run for it; she reached after his one leg and forced him to trip. He regained his strength and jumped off the roof, the only thing he had left behind him was a loafer. Chun-Li picked up the loafer and came to the edge of the roof she looked down but there was no trace of him.

* * *

**A/N:** In the exciting episode of Street Fighter II - Deep Core Crisis. Chun-Li receives an invitation to a masked ball in castle of De Maria Isabelle. What will happen next? Find out on the next exciting episode - Masked Beauty (An invitation or a trap?)

GONNA BURN SOME MUSCLE!!

I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story. It is highly appreciated, so thank you!

I would encourage everyone who reads this story to post their thoughts and possible critics so that my motivation gets fueled, and then I will certainly continue to write new chapters.

* * *


	8. Episode 7

**Episode 7 – Masked Beauty - (An invitation or a trap?)**

* * *

On the last exciting episode of Street Fighter II- Deep Core Crisis. Chun-Li had a rough night battling Vega, but for some reason she hesitated to kill him, and for this Vega showed the ultimate appreciation, cutting himself to display his passion for Chun-Li.

* * *

-- Royal Hotel, Barcelona 09.46 am --

Chun-Li made her way to the reception wearing her office dress. Her beautiful long brown hair was braided, and while she didn't notice, her seducing hips which swung to the rhythm of her walk, captured the attention of the male staff. She leaned towards the counter and waited for the receptionist.

"What can I help you with, young lady?" An older man in his fifties approached her.

"For some reason, my telephone did not work last night." She said abruptly as if she was in some kind of hurry.

"What suite number are you staying at?" After she had told him, the man scowled.

"I am so sorry, it seems that our adapter which we have connected to our wireless modem had somehow turned itself off during the night." Chun-Li sighed and nodded while turning around, seemingly wanting to get back to her suite.

"Is there anything we can do to make it up to you?" The receptionist asked politely, she looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"No it's okay." And with that she stepped in the elevator.

* * *

-- Interpol Headquarters, New York 10.32 am --

Barrac sat on his office chair fumbling through various reports which he had to file through and approve, the redundant expression on his face, signaled his unwillingness and lack of interest, and to make things worse, the air-conditioning system had its days, and the entire staff waited for the maintenance to show up on this sunny day. The phone rang, and Barrac picked it up.

"Barrac speaking..."

"Chief..." He immediately recognized the voice.

"Ms. Li how are things progressing?"

"I am in Barcelona and..." He interrupted her.

"What!? didn't I tell you to stay away from that place?" Disappointment was evident in his tone.

"I am sorry Chief, but I had to investigate further, Vega has surfaced again, and I was close to arresting him."

"Argh... Ms. Li I can understand your frustration, but the truth still remains the same, we have nothing on him at this moment the only thing we can use against him is his psychology report that you will write with the help of Dr. Raul Julia Salgado. By the way did he give you a copy of his studies on Vega? This is the only thing that would possibly hold up in the Spanish court or any court in particular." Barrac paused for a brief moment to catch up on some air.

"Yes he did, but I have just found out that he has been murdered not long after we had talked." Barrac eyes widened.

"Shit! This can't be happening..." Chun-Li waited patiently for further instructions.

"I apologize for my language Ms. Li, but this is getting absurd by the minute, do you have further Intel on the situation?"

"Last night Vega invaded my hotel suite, he launched a full attack on me and threatened to kill me."

"Bastard... Has he harmed you in any way?"

"No, I managed to drive him off, and he escaped like the coward he is."

"This is not good news, I smell a conspiracy in the making here, not only are we restricted due to bureaucratic limitations, which would reduce this operation to a hotdog eating contest, but our key witness Dr. Raul Julia Salgado is dead too!? This is too fishy for my taste, and the recent attacks on our members has got to be a directly involved with this."

"Why can't we just send a sweeper team and arrest Vega?" Chun-Li pleaded.

"Because the Spanish government wants their own police forces to intervene, and as you know the Spanish Interpol department have not been active in the Shadowlaw investigation since Vega fled out of Spain quite a few years ago, so they are very slow on the trigger right now. But now the CIA is putting pressure on me and are threatening to close my team down if don't deal with this matter quickly, they are willing to make this a military operation rather than a joint one."

"So what should I do?"

"Stay put. I am sending lieutenant Guile to aid you, I will brief him quickly and he will be there in tops six hours, so stay put. We need to lay low and let this unfold so we can draw a bigger picture and get the CIA off my back. I know you and Guile have some experience in the field working together, so this is the best I can do right now."

"Thank you sir. Oh I almost forgot I have sent you a micro chip I snatched from Vega last night. I hope our labs can determine its whereabouts."

"They will, as soon as it gets here, good job! Take care Ms. Li" Chun-Li hung up and let herself fall on the soft double bed, she stared at the ceiling for quite a while trying to figure out what was happening.

"Why would he let me live... This doesn't add up..." She realized that she was starting to talk to herself, and decided to go out for a walk, it would do her good. Just as she was to leave the hotel, the receptionist called out her name.

"Ms. Li!?" She turned to face the man.

"We have received a package for you..." Chun-Li went to the reception and took a hold of the package it was wrapped in silk and had a beautiful red veil and a sticker attached to it. When she opened it she found a beautiful blue ball gown with a matching ball mask, underneath the gown was a red rose and an invitation to a masked ball which was to be held at the castle De Maria Isabelle. Intrigued by all this Chun-Li had a cunning smile on her lips, she took the package to her suite. She read the invitation carefully.

_"Dear Ms. Li you are invited to participate at tonight's masked ball as the castle of De Maria Isabelle. You may bring an additional friend to the ball. Yours truly ...." _

Chun-Li looked suspicious and figured that Vega was behind this since the four punctuations could only spell out Vega. She got an interesting idea and went out again, this time she wasn't about to take a walk, but rather go shopping.

* * *

-- Royal Hotel, Barcelona 6 Hours later --

She heard someone knocking at the door, so she went to see who it was, and to no surprise it was Guile.

"Guile! I'm so glad to see you." He smirked back to her.

"Good to see you too Kido!" She asked him to come inside, as they sat on the couch they started to talk.

"So what's this I hear that Vega attacked you last night?" He asked abruptly.

"Yeah I had a late night visitation..." She looked down at her lap and blushed, she was embarrassed about the fact that she was helpless against Vega and did not achieve one thing during their fight.

"It's gonna be alright." Guile said and looked around.

"Damn... Why didn't I get such a nice suite."

"Thi-hi, I guess they don't know that you have excellent taste." He grinned and stood up, and noticed the package on the table.

"What the..."

"I hope this tux will fit you, oh and what do you think of this mask?" Guile looked at her with disbelief.

"Oh no... we are not going to a masked ball?" He said while gulping.

"Oh yes we are..." She giggled. After Guile had been forced to dress up for the night he stepped out of one room and looked at Chun-Li with a depressed expression.

"This is not my style! You know this Chun."

"Haha! No, cut it out. You look really cute!" She replied.

"I think you are enjoying this..." He looked away and crossed his arms in protest.

"Thi-hi! More than you know." She grabbed a yellow ball gown and went into the bathroom.

"Aren't you gonna use the one the bastard sent you?" Guile asked and looked puzzled.

"You see therein lies the catch..."

"Huh?"

"I don't want him to recognize me, it would be naive to think that this invitation isn't a trap. Believe me I know Vega far too well to be fooled into this. While he least expects it we will arrest him and deport his ass to the states." Chun-Li came out dressed in a beautiful yellow ball gown, her hair was set up, she chose a tussled chignon look which only enhanced her beauty. She then equipped herself with her handgun which she hid in a leg holster.

"Hah! Amen to that." Guile took his dessert eagle and stuck it in his belt and covered it up.

"Are you hunting elephants with that thing?" She asked surprised.

"I never leave home without it." As they walked out of the hotel Guile noticed a luxurious limo parking outside.

"Where's all this money coming from?" He turned his gaze to Chun-Li who smiled back to him.

"I guess working for a goof agency pays off in the end. Man... I gotta find me a new job, the military discount I get is a joke compared to this." She took hold of his arm and guided him inside. While the limo was driving, Guile and Chun-Li planned the evening.

"Now remember Guile from the moment we get out of this vehicle we will ware our masks at all time, so that Vega won't recognize us."

"You told me the freak knew almost everything about you, what if he still recognizes you?"

"He won't I bought a new perfume for this occasion, just to be sure that he doesn't pick up my normal scent." Guile began laughing violently.

"Bwahaha! So you are telling me that you two are more than just arch nemesis?" Chun-Li frowned.

"Will you cut it out. Men... you are all the same. For your information there is nothing between us, the man almost killed me. I don't think I have much love left for him..." She looked away in irritation.

"So was there something before that incident?" Guile asked.

"No! Of course not, hello! Earth calling Guile, undercover Interpol agents and Shadowlaw terrorists don't mix too well." She made a silly face signaling to Guile how far out his assumptions were.

"I know... I was just trying to cheer you up..." Guile's poor excuse made her laugh.

"Anyways! This entire thing smells of trouble, I overheard your boss talking to someone over the phone speaking about a SWAT team being slaughtered at a brothel in New York. Apparently they were on to the killer who has been massacring hookers all over town."

"Decapre..." Guile looked puzzled.

"Who?"

"I saw her... I think she is committing the murders. She was a doll for Shadowlaw, but why is she doing this? Did they get her?"

"Yeah a guy shot her in the shoulder and both legs before they could grab her, she wasted 6 SWAT members..." The limo came to a halt. As they walked to the front gates, they showed the invitation and were led in without further notice. Chun-Li recognized the castle as being the one where she watched Ken duel against Vega in a merciless battle. Meanwhile....

* * *

-- Shadowlaw Underground Headquarters, Barcelona 10.23 pm --

A huge monitor turned itself on and a rigid looking old scientist contacted Bison who was sitting in his chair.

"We've just been informed that Decapre has been apprehended in New York..."

"Hmm..." His white lifeless eyes closed for a second before he stood up and walked gracefully in circles.

"We can indeed use this to our advantage, keep me informed about her activities and where they are taking her." His deep menacing voice echoed throughout the underground compound.

"Yes sir. I am pleased to inform that they haven't detected the tracing unite planted inside of her body."

Excellent, victory is not far away from our grasp, continue to keep an eye on her and try to mingle our surveillance cyborgs with the Interpol agents guarding her. When shit hits the fan I want her to have assistance in the eradication process." He once again took a seat and turned off the monitor, he leaned back and pushed a small button on his chair which brought up a second screen.

"Yes..." He grinned manically.

* * *

-- Castle de Maria Isabelle, Barcelona 10.30 --

Chun-Li and Guile stood in the huge mess hall, which was a antique as the castle itself, an orchestra was playing classical music, this was indeed a high class event.

"I'm going to have nightmares for a long time to come..." Guile expressed, and they both took a seat and observed their surroundings.

"Wake me up when something interesting happens, will ya..." Guile exclaimed while yawning.

"You need to watch my back..." She reminded him.

"I got an idea. I'll go to the bar from their I will have a clear view of what is happening on the dance floor, now the only thing you gotta do is to mingle with the crowd and catch Vega off guard, lure him near the entrance gates and I will catch up with you there." Chun-Li nodded and started to look for Vega, while Guile made his way to the bar.

"Le qué puedo servir yo señor?" The bartender asked him politely.

"Uhm... Eh... I don't what ya saying, but just throw a gin and tonic at me." He nodded to the waiter who began preparing the drink.

Chun-Li tried to spot Vega, but the crowded environment was making the search very difficult.

"La señora mi tengo este baile?" A man took her hand gently while waiting for her response.

"Si." She said and they both danced, this became a routine for her, since men were beginning to line up, much to the other women's distress. Then she finally spotted a man who could be Vega, he had long blond braided hair and wore a mask which resembled Vega's. While they danced Chun-Li placed her palm gently on the man's chest to see how his reaction would be. But the man did not seem to react. Her search seemed impossible, she knew that she had made herself hard to find, but in this moment she wished that Vega would find her. As she sat on a chair at a table she looked across the hall and spotted Guile who nodded to her, signaling that he had his eyes focused on her. In that moment she felt a person walk by her, and as she looked to see who it might be, she saw a man in a red tux, wearing a mask one hundred percent identical with Vega's, and long blond braided hair; she had to find out if it was him. As she approached him she saw that he had female company by his side, and elegantly took a hold of his hand, gently putting pressure on it, so she could have his full attention.

"Quién hace tengo reunión de placer?" She recognized that voice and pulled him away from the other women. As the music got slower and more romantic they both started to dance to the slow pasted rhythm. And as Chun-Li placed her hand on his chest she could feel his breath tremble, this was all she needed to know. She began whispering in his ear.

"I found you..." His eyes widened.

"Who are you?" He could now hear the safety switch being turned off while she pointed the gun at him.

"Beautiful Chun-Li? I should have known." His voice lid up, as if he didn't care that she was holding a powerful handgun to his chest.

"No tricks this time Vega... You are mine." She said with a bittersweet smile on her face.

"Yes... I am all yours my love... How did you know I was here? This makes my heart skip rhythm."

"You'll be skipping more than just a rhythm, I can assure you that... And what are you talking about? You sent me the invitation."

"No no... señora I am just here because the mayor personally requested it."

"Stop playing around." She grid her teeth...

"You have such a beautiful mouth, and your lips are like honey, did I ever tell you that your lips are the most sweet lips I have ever kissed... You should be proud of such an achievement, beautiful one."

"And that is just with you forcing yourself at me... just imagine if I was willing to kiss back... But you will never know." She teased him.

"My dear, please don't say that it hurts when you say something like that. And are you sure that it isn't the other way around? I don't force myself to kiss you, I am afraid that you force yourself not to enjoy it."

"Why don't you enjoy this." She pressed he gun against his chest, knowing it would cause him pain.

"You haven't really patched that wound up. That is surprising for a psychotic narcissist, like yourself."

"There is no pain I wouldn't endure to have you by my side..." His voice was soothing.

"The only person you will have by your side is going to be your cell mate, maybe there you'll find true love after all."

"What makes you think I belong in a prison?"

"Many things... but if you want me to name one... when you tried to kill me in my apartment." Her voice began to tremble.

"You mustn't cry beautiful one, it was a mistake. A mistake I never again will repeat."

"I am not crying... now move." She led him to a clearing, where he took his mask off and reveled his face, he had a sticking plaster on his left chin.

"So I managed to do something after all." He only smiled back to her. She came closer to him, their lips were only inches apart.

"If I didn't believe in our system justice, I would have blown your arrogant face off of this planet." He giggled to this and put one hand up to caress her cheek, but he was met with a slap.

"Don't..."

"Alright I will play along, you see there?" He turned and looked at the entrance.

"Do you know who is standing there?" She narrowed her eyes and looked closely before finally recognizing a tall bald man who was dressed like a waiter and had an eye patch." She gasped of sheer fright when she saw another man standing beside him, an overly muscular Afro-American.

"Yes... Sagat and Balrog, and it won't take them a long time to find us, we must go now if we want to escape." She looked in awe.

"But I must warn Gui..." Vega quickly covered her mouth and nose with a cloth, and waited for her to close her eyes. Then he took hold of her and lifted her up, and walked out through the garden, he then called for a cab and they disappeared into the night.

* * *

**A/N:** In the next exciting episode of Street Fighter II – Deep Core Crisis; Chun-Li has been abducted by the bloodthirsty prince all while Guile has no clue about this. How will Guile confront the two Shadowlaw assassins, find out on the next exciting episode – Abducted By The Bloodthirsty Prince – (And an impending fight!) – GONNA BURN SOME MUSCLE!

This episode was long overdue, so I really hope that it was worth the wait. Thank you for reading.


	9. Episode 8

**Episode 8 - Abducted By The Bloodthirsty Prince (And an impending fight!) **

* * *

On the last exciting episode of Street Fighter II - Deep Core Crisis. When Chun-Li and Guile had planned to capture Vega at the masked ball, something went wrong, and Chun-Li got abducted by Vega. Meanwhile the presence of Sagat and Balrog is a never ending threat.

* * *

-- Castle de Maria Isabelle, Barcelona 11.16 pm --

"Yes honey! Everything is alright I will be home soon, no it's all good... Goodnight." Guile came out of the men's restroom holding his cell phone in one hand, and putting it back in his pocket, when he returned to his seat at the bar he was surprised when he couldn't locate Chun-Li, he soon felt guilty for his slip up, talking to his girlfriend Jane.

"Fuck!" He scanned the entire hall with his eyes, but to no avail. He then decided to go look for her, he proceeded to a long corridor, statues were placed along the path, he made another turn and proceeded.

"Lookin' for someone?" Guile's eyes widened as he heard a familiar voice, he turned to face the person talking.

"It can't be... You should be dead?" Guile took his mask off and threw it aside. He then spread his legs for even balance and showed forth his knuckles.

"Well bitch, it ain't over' till da fat lady sings!" Balrog smirked evilly and launched himself at Guile, who quickly evaded the launch by stepping to one side and letting Balrog miss his target. Unable to brake due to the slippery floor, Balrog uncontrollably collided into a bronze statue hitting it with his forehead first. Guile sighed and smirked, while commenting: "Next time you better use your head..." He then turned to the other way and began to walk.

"Ya don't think I'm down for da count!" Guile turned to face his opponent once more, he observed Balrog who slowly but surely came up on his feet and shook off the headache he had from the blow. Blood was running from a fresh cut to the forehead, yet the man didn't seem to care.

"Lucky for you, you don't have much in that birdbrain of yours!" Guile teased while awaiting Balrog's next move.

"Look who's talking? You went straight into our trap, bitch!" Balrog came forth with incredible haste and landed a well placed uppercut in Guile's stomach, Guile took a few steps back to recuperate before blocking another punch from Balrog. This time Guile skillfully duck while evading a series of fast jabs, and slid through Balrog spread legs, whilst underneath him, Guile kicked to Balrog, making him loose balance. Once Balrog hit the floor again, Guile quickly came up and slammed his elbow into Balrog's spine. Balrog was down for the count this time, and Guile turned him over on his back to see if he still was breathing. Balrog had passed out and this gave Guile some well needed time to catch his breath, blood was trailing down Guile's lower lip, this was due to the hard stomach blow, but other than that, he was fine. He began walking to the mess hall entrance but was cut off.

"Who the hell are you?" Guile said with an angry expression painted on his face while observing the tall figure.

"It doesn't matter, names only have importance for the living, something you won't be a part of when I am finished with you." His deep voice tore through Guile's focus. Guile knew that this new opponent was bigger, stronger, meaner and probably faster than Balrog.

"I am Sagat. Remember this before you die!" Sagat launched a skilled attack which forced Guile to back away while having to deal with constant round house kicks and quick chops from his opponent. Guile's defense would not last soon and he knew that he needed to react quickly if he was going to survive Sagat's onslaught, even for a big guy like Guile, Sagat was a force to be dealt with. Guile's eyes widened as he saw a possible way of surprising his opponent, so he began to take a few steps backwards to a point where a statue was facing his back, when he looked up he saw that the stature had a loose part in the form of a vase. He waited for Sagat to close in, and kicked to the statue, making it unstable and as soon at the vase was about to fall to the ground, Guile grabbed it in mid air, and used it as a shield. As Sagat powerful fists penetrated the vase they got cut up, which forced a painful grunt to escape his lips.

"You worm!" Sagat proclaimed while looking at his bleeding hands, this gave Guile just enough time to start an offensive move. Guile quickly moved in and placed a couple of well placed punches before wiping Sagat off the floor, as Sagat hit the ground, he quickly rose to meet Guile's fury. Now the two were locked in both holding on to each other, trying to test each other's limit. Sagat quickly drew his forehead and slammed in into Guile's.

"Argh! Fuck!" Guile fell on his back and hit the back of his head on the hard marble floor. He was dizzy, but he didn't give up, painfully he regained his stature, while keeping his knuckles ready for attack.

"I have to admit that you stronger than I expected. But by now you must have realized that I cannot be defeated." Guile only smirked to this.

"Then why did you lose your one eye?" Sagat frowned.

"Enough! I have wasted too much time on you." Sagat swung one leg and hit Guile in the shoulder, dislocating it instantly. Guile yelled out of pain, and fell to his knees.

"Stop whining! And die with some dignity..." Sagat smirked and started to run towards Guile, in a split second a high heel smacked him in the face. A slender leg followed. As he looked who had kicked him in the face he saw a young blond woman who wore a royal blue dress and had long blond hair, she had a scar on one cheek, and still she was brethtakingly beautiful.

"Cammy! Man am I glad to see you!" Guile exclaimed.

"Bloody hell! Lieutenant Guile, you look like a mess what happened!?" She ran to his side and helped him get up.

"Long story short. I was ambushed by two Shadowlaw thugs. What the hell are you doing here cadet!?" She smiled to him.

"I am not a cadet anymore sir!" He smirked and looked to where Sagat was lying.

"You two are going to pay for this!" Sagat got up.

"He looks pretty pissed sir!" Cammy commented while observing the formidable Sagat.

"Just wait..." Guile pulled out his dessert eagle and lifted it pointing it at Sagat.

"A handcannon? Brilliant sir!" She hid behind him and looked over his shoulder.

"Guards get them!" Sagat cried out and jumped to one side dodging the incoming bullets from Guile. Shadowlaw special ops were bursting in surrounding them.

"Any good plans sir?" Cammy asked and showed her battle stance.

"Don't move you are under arrest!" A second wave of special forces this time it being the police, crashed in, resulting in the Shadowlaw ops to start firing at them. The entire episode was devastating resulting in fourteen deaths, luckily for Guile and Cammy they survived the shootout unharmed.

* * *

-- Interpol base, Barcelona 02.48 am --

Cammy and Guile sat in the interrogation room and had a long night in front of them. meanwhile at a unknown Mansion in the outskirts of Barcelona Vega carefully lied Chun-Li on a double bed and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at her while at the same time smiling.

* * *

**A/N: **On the next exciting episode of Street Fighter II - Deep Core Crisis; Chun-Li wakes up in dizzy state and finds herself in Vega's private mansion! Meanwhile Guile and Cammy must explain their actions to the Spanish Interpol. And much more awaits on the next exciting episode: – A Gentleman Always – (The wolf disguised in sheep yarn) - GONNA BURN SOME MUSCLE!

Here it is another episode, I hope you have enjoyed reading my story. I would encourage everyone who reads this story to post their thoughts and possible critics so that my motivation gets fueled, and then I will certainly continue to write new chapters.


	10. Episode 9

**Episode 9 - A Gentleman Always – (The wolf disguised in sheep yarn) **

**

* * *

**On the last exciting episode of Street Fighter II - Deep Core Crisis; Guile was ambushed by Balrog! Guile showed formidable strength and balance, outsmarting his attacker and showing him who was the more experienced fighter. Then the unexpected assault led by Sagat, the Muay Thai master, overwhelmed Guile. Fortunately Cammy White appeared out of nowhere to aid him in the struggle, but soon the Spanish Special Forces surrounded them.

-- Interpol base, Barcelona 02.48 am --

In a heavily lit interrogation room with solid steel walls, a huge mirror reflected both Cammy and Guile who sat at a small table, waiting for something to happen.

"Shit... You know some Spanish kid?"

Guile placed his hands on the table, while looking down in apparent fatigue from the previous fight.

"Sorry sir." She smiled to him reassuringly; he twitched with an eyebrow and sighed.

"I am sure that they will send someone who can speak English" She said confidently. In a split second the door swung open, and a short, bearded man came towards them with haste. He slammed his fists against the table, surprising Guile and Cammy, who met him with widened eyes.

"Dígame ahora! Que eran ustedes dos haciendo en el castillo De Maria Isabelle. Dígame ahora o tendremos que usar métodos ásperos contra ustedes! Admita! Son ustedes terroristas!?" He yelled out, his voice was high pitched and gurgled between sentences, leaving a bad impression on the two who looked at each other in bewilderment.

"Para quién ustedes estan trabajando!? Son terroristas!?"

Guile scowled.

"Did you just say 'terrorist'?" He replied, and crossed his arms.

"He said that twice, sir" Cammy commented before looking away, not wanting to have eye contact with the man yelling at her.

"No me mienten! Les haré hablar!"

"Listen pal! We were fighting against terrorists just before you showed up and ruined the entire operation!" Guile stood up and cast a large shadow on the man.

"¡Siéntese!" The interrogator took a step back and eyed his overwhelming detainee.

"What? I can't understand one word of what you're saying. It doesn't make any sense! Hello!? I can't talk to an idiot like you" Guile growled, and started walking around in the room.

"Usted el hijo de una hembra le enseñaré!" The man slapped Guile across the face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." Cammy began.

"Usted se va a sentar ahora mismo!" The man screamed from the bottom of his lungs.

"Gibberish! Do you understand what I am telling you?" Guile smirked and started walking again.

"Le mostraré!" The man pulled out a baton and smashed it into Guile's back. Guile turned around with a clenched fist, hammering it into the man's face. The man fell on the ground, seemingly unconscious from the blow, and then Guile finally sat down again while shaking his head in amusement and turned his gaze to Cammy.

"Diplomacy... you just can't live without it."

* * *

-- Unknown Mansion in the outskirts of Barcelona 03.03 am --

He sat on the edge of the bed, trailing his hands down his long blond braid while overlooking her; she was very close to him. He carefully listened to her breathing and made sure that her heartbeat was right. He had given her 10ml of morphine carefully spread over a silk towel just so it would be comfortable, and not leave marks on her face. He carefully bowed forward and rested his head besides hers. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes as two tears ran down his cheeks, it was indeed her scent.

* * *

-- Interpol base, Barcelona 05.24 am --

The interrogation room was beginning to feel claustrophobic, and hours had past without any consultation for the two alleged terrorists.

"God damn it! I've had enough." Guile stood up, took off his black jacket, and pulled up the sleeves on his shirt. He then walked to the mirror and began punching it.

"I know someone is watching us! Come out and show yourselves!" He turned to look at what Cammy was doing and to his surprise, she had fallen asleep.

"Cammy wake up!"

She opened her eyes and glanced at the clock; it was still past her bedtime, so she continued to doze off.

"Alright I've had it! I'm gonna kick some serious ass now!" Guile approached the exit door and grabbed the door handle. As he pushed he was surprised by a man wearing a black suit who stood in the doorway.

"Who the hell are you?" Guile asked, gritting his teeth in anger.

"Please return to your seat. I will be handling this interrogation" the man said casually.

"You sound American..." Guile said, and followed the man with his eyes as he took a stool and placed it in front of the table.

"That is because I am American, Lieutenant."

Guile took a seat and nudged Cammy awake. She straightened her posture, observing the man sitting in front of her.

"My name is Logan Karenina. I am a CIA agent sent to supervise the Spanish Interpol, preferably because Interpol has reopened the Shadowlaw investigation." The man was in his early thirties; his blond spiky hair and green eyes caught the attention of Cammy, who was not shy about showing that she was attracted to him.

"Alright handsome, so what does this have to do with us?" She said, and crossed her legs while bowing forward, revealing her cleavage to him. The man didn't twitch, keeping eye contact with her the whole time.

"It isn't working Ms. White."

She then looked at Guile. "This guy is a professional, sir."

Guile face-palmed for a few seconds.

"Now what I want to know is why you two have messed up a perfect operation, resulting in two terrorists fleeing?" The CIA agent looked at his expensive wristwatch and smiled politely.

"We didn't ruin anything. We were just partying?" Guile said, and smirked.

"I am shocked and amazed..." Karenina just smiled back.

"Listen, he is telling the truth!" Cammy interjected. "We are actually a couple by the way." She grabbed Guile's arm romantically, forcing him to blush.

"Aha... and you just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time?"

"That's right!" They both nodded while Cammy giggled.

"So to sum this up, two highly trained combat soldiers fight off Shadowlaw terrorists while happily partying at a masked ball in the castle of De Maria Isabelle? What are the odds?"

"Look, we want our phone call" Cammy requested.

"And a phone call you shall get." Karenina produced a cell phone and handed it to Guile, who dialed a number.

"Can we get some privacy here please?" Cammy asked, and Karenina went out.

"This is Barrac speaking."

"Sir... We have run into complications."

"What is it Lieutenant?" Barrac's voice was getting louder.

"Chun-Li tried to take down Vega by herself, I got attacked by Balrog, who I thought was dead, and this other big guy with an eye patch…"

"What, where is she now?"

"Sir, I don't know. She might have been taken by Shadowlaw forces; they were literally everywhere."

"Who authorized this operation!?"

"No one sir, she planned it herself. She had gotten an invitation to a masked ball, so she took it and went with it."

"My god... Where are you now Lieutenant?"

"At the Spanish Interpol Agency in Barcelona."

"Whatever you do don't tell them anything crucial to this operation. I don't trust them since they have only become active in the last 6 months, and this is when the terrorist sightings began. They never contacted us about this, and this was supposed to be an international Interpol operation."

"Got it sir."

"So what did your supervisor say?" Cammy asked with a glare in her eyes.

"Not much. But I got a feeling that I'll lose my rank pretty soon, if I don't find out what's going on." He groaned, and looked down in dismay.

"Sir! Ready for action!" Cammy stood up and saluted Guile.

"Heh, alright cadet..." He said, amused.

"Corporal, sir!" She quickly countered.

"Well, look at that. You are getting somewhere."

As they were about to continue their conversation, Karenina stepped back into the room. Guile handed the cell phone to him and politely sat down together with Cammy, and so the interrogation continued.

"So have you spoken to your lawyers?" Karenina asked and folded his hands.

"Yes and they say that you don't have anything on us" Cammy said abruptly, flashing a provocative smile to the man.

"Yes, that is true. And therefore I will release you. If you have anything to report regarding the incident then please call me." He took out a silver cardholder and gave Guile his card.

"We will do our best" Guile nodded, and they all stood up and shook hands in a polite manner before they were escorted out of the facility. When they walked in the streets of Barcelona they noticed that it was day. Meanwhile…

* * *

-- Unknown Mansion in the outskirts of Barcelona 6.00 --

He lay in a canopy bed, silky perfumed bedding surrounding him. He turned to one side and inhaled the sweet scent of the roses which were placed in a crystal vase on an antique night stand. He wore a sleep mask, yet found it difficult to sleep, always finding a reason not to fall asleep. After a while he had had enough, and slowly stood up. He walked to a tall mirror and looked at himself. His body was proportionally perfect and extremely athletic. The huge veins running down his large biceps painted a roadmap to his anatomy; there were veins everywhere, on his shoulders, abs and calves. A true display of power was what he was. His long blond, unbraided hair hung down his shoulders and covered half of his face. As he observed himself in the mirror he began to slowly trail his hand down his chest, reaching to one nipple and making circular motions around it with his fingertips. It created a sensation in his body that he craved.

A dozen rooms away, a beautiful young woman opened her eyes slightly and inhaled the scent of the perfumed bedding. She looked around, only to find herself in a room decorated with royal wallpaper and antique furniture of forgotten times. She wanted to get up and flee as fast as she could, but she felt nothing. She remained paralyzed by the drug given to her the night before. However, she still had her voice.

"Help! Please somebody help me!"

Her cries helped her to break free from the stress. She felt a burning sensation in her throat. She needed to escape, and she knew that she somehow would. She was a fighter; a Street Fighter.

Slowly a door to her room opened, and an old maid entered.

"Buenos días Señora" She said politely and smiled to Chun-Li.

"Please you need to help me, I am being held here against my will!" She pleaded, but the lady just nodded.

"No don't go!"

The maid exited and closed the door after her. Chun-Li felt a cool breeze caress her cheeks. She turned her head to see what was happening, realizing that the window was open.

"She can't hear you." Said a faint whisper. She looked around but could not see the source of this voice.

"She is deaf."

"You bastard! Show yourself!"

She frowned, and when she looked up she saw him. He somehow defied gravity, hanging on the ceiling dressed in his traditional robes, and wearing a white silk shirt, buttoned up, but still revealing the fresh wound on his chest; an injury he had inflicted on himself. As he let himself fall he elegantly made a somersault in mid-air before landing on the carpeted floor. She observed him, scanning his body for objects he could inflict pain with, but none were present.

"What do you want from me!?" She growled impatiently; he was draining her nerves.

He smiled brightly and began to braid his hair. When he was finished he walked to the edge of her bed and sat down, looking at her. She could tell that he had something on his mind, because he was undressing her with his eyes. He had an inquisitive look on his face, and this awoke terror in her. It was the same look she had seen printed on his features before, a look she knew, could kill.

"Stop it... What are you doing!?" She turned her head away but couldn't escape from his caressing hand which gently ran down her cheek. He then lifted her chin and looked deeply into her eyes.

"You are safe now."

Her eyes widened.

"What..."

"I had to do this. My angel, I needed to protect you from harm." His soothing voice was making her feel uncomfortable.

"Release me! I swear if you don't I will kill you... I will have no regrets whatsoever! I…"

He hushed and made her lose control, now tears were running down her cheeks. She sobbed quietly, watching her kidnapper.

"I know you would. You cannot take away life, you are an angel, so pure, and so innocent." He said elegantly. He lowered his head near hers, while his eyes pierced through hers. He then carefully left her side, and closed up the window.

"As my honored guest you are free to roam this mansion." He then rolled down the bars over the window, and secured them with a big lock.

"Am I your prisoner?" Her voice trembled.

"No, you are my personal angel. This is as much a home for you as it is for me. Please bare with Alanza; she can read your lips, but only when you speak her native tongue. She will be at your service, so if you need anything...just ask." He kneeled down beside the bed, observing her.

"I hope you will join me for breakfast. You will soon regain strength, but you may still feel dizzy over the next couple of days. I am looking forward to getting to know you my love."

He came closer, almost wanting to kiss her. As he closed his eyes and parted his lips, he heard Alanza knock on the door. He then stood up and left Chun-Li's room.

* * *

**A/N:** On the next exciting episode of Street Fighter II - Deep Core Crisis; Shadowlaw is keeping an eye out for Guile and Cammy, but who will help them in their search for Chun-Li? Find out on the next exciting episode - Shadowlaw - (Crimes beyond belief!) - GONNA BURN SOME MUSCLE!

A very special thanks goes out to **ReddHeretic** for proofreading, and keeping this chapter error free. I look forward to our continued cooperation in the future, which will surely result in more enjoyable chapters.

As for my dear readers, I ask of you once again to post your thoughts on this story and chapter in particular, and let the author know what he is doing right or wrong.

Take care.


	11. Episode 10

**Episode 10 - Time passes by like Autumn wind (keeping a promise)**

**

* * *

**On the last exciting episode of Street Fighter II - Deep Core Crisis: Chun-Li awoke to terror, when she discovered that she was abducted by Vega, meanwhile Cammy and Guile were interrogated by the Spanish Interpol, but refused to cooperate, due to lack of trust between bureaus.

* * *

-- Shadowlaw Base, Barcelona 7:00 am --

He slid his trunks down, while carefully taking a seat in a comfortable sofa in his master room. Although the base was constructed underneath the surface, everything was done to make the underground hiatus feel like a royal stay at a five star hotel. A doll knocked on the door; the attractive assassin made her way across the broad room, taking a seat beside her master. Bison yawned appropriately, as it was still early, but he had servants to help him wake up. She lowered her head to his midsection and trailed her fingertips down his member, which conjured a smile on his usual steel-like, lifeless expression.

"You have been trained skillfully," he commented while caressing her cheek, she looked up and gave him an inquisitive smile.

"How old are you?" he asked abruptly, which forced her to look away in apparent shame.

"Sixteen." Her voice was getting hoarse.

"A good age to start your doll training ... but not an age for fornication! Who sent you?" He stood up and looked furious.

"Balrog did ... sir."

His ghastly white eyes widened at this information. He promptly sent her away, then walked to a huge mirror and placed his uniform on a nearby stand, prudently avoiding any wrinkles. Taking out a brush and some black polish, he started to work on his boots. Afterwards he dressed and looked at himself for a moment; he raised his chin and walked out of his chamber. As he strode through the underground compound, he was greeted by his employees, but he ignored them, for his interest was somewhere else. Suffice to say he knew where to look. He stopped in his trail, and listened to the goings-on behind a locked door.

"Yeah baby. That's right, give it to da man. You know you want it. Shake that ass for me, baby."

Bison swiftly smashed the door open.

"Sir!?" Balrog jumped out of his bed saluting.

"What do we have here?" His deep menacing voice echoed throughout the room.

"I was just havin' a conversation with a friend who is visiting …" Balrog explained while trying to stand in Bison's field of vision, covering up the young Afro-American girl who was obviously stripping.

"Did you send that young apprentice to my chamber?"

"Yes sir ... Was she any good? I might try her out myself, but I figured you'd have the pleasure breakin' her in."

Balrog giggled for a second, before feeling a fist going into his stomach. Bison was generous; had he used more strength he would have gutted him. Prone on all fours and panting, his horrified expression was painting the picture.

"Next time it will be your testicles I rip out for your insolence." Bison brushed some blood off his uniform which had escaped Balrog's mouth.

"I thought it was aight!? Sir! Shit ... I didn't know you weren't into young girls."

Bison cringed. He grabbed his clueless subordinate by the throat and began to squeeze. He lifted Balrog in the air, and drove his psycho power into him.

"Is this practice common amongst our men?"

"Arhg ... Yes ... We try them out sometimes, the girls don't mind it ... th-they just wanna have some fun."

Bison squeezed harder.

"I see. I will punish everyone who has broken the moral povisions of our codex. I may be a criminal, but there are rules I do follow. I cannot waist my dignity on raping young children. You on the other hand, would happily kill a poor innocent child with a plastic spoon if I ordered you to. Wouldn't you?"

Balrog only nodded, his head blood-red. He would soon choke to death.

"Excellent!" He let go of Balrog, who fell to the ground.

"My authority is absolute and my orders must be obeyed. It is imperative that you understand this; even though I would never do such things it is reassuring that you fear me enough to do everything I tell you.

"Thank you, for your generosity, sir!" Balrog breathed in.

"Now line up everyone who has been abusing the young students and execute them. Leave out any high-ranked members so that I may evaluate their future. Now move!" Balrog ran out in his underwear.

"Now ... What should I do with you?" Bison looked at the stripper, evaluating her exotic body with his cold features. He came closer to her and grabbed one of her silicone-enhanced breasts.

"Yes ... your purpose in life is clear." He unzipped his pants, and she knelt down to please him.

"Oh my god!" She looked overwhelmed.

"Do not think, nor speak. Just fulfill your purpose."

Some time after female moans echoed throughout the hallways.

* * *

-- Royal Hotel Barcelona, 7:12--

"What a piece of shit!" Guile yelled. He looked down in dismay. Cammy inspected the room but found no clues.

"Are you sure this was her room, sir?" she asked politely.

"Yes! What the hell just happened? Who the hell cleaned this place up so quickly?"

* * *

-- Unknown Mansion in the outskirts of Barcelona, 7:33 am --

She opened her eyes, and a cold sweat covered her otherwise warm body. It was as if her body was reacting to something, cleansing itself of the drug she had received. Slowly, she could feel her fingertips, feel the silky bedding underneath her with those fingertips; it was a sensational feeling. She had never felt so numb, and to her great relief she felt like a human being once again. Her sensuality was fighting back; tears of joy ran down her face. She smiled beautifully as her feet began to react and she was finally able to flex her muscles. She slowly lifted her upper body, and looked over her shoulder. The door to her room was half open, and she feared that she was being watched.

Finally she lifted her legs and touched the ground with her feet. She breathed out for a moment, and refocused her mindset. While standing upright she felt sudden dizziness, and fell back into the bed. Her persistence paid off in the end; she walked slowly over to the door and closed it. Leaning back against it and closing her eyes, she felt her heart race. She looked around for escape routes, but didn't find any. While opening the door to the closet, she discovered that her luggage was elegantly managed and ordered.

"You broke into my hotel room and stole it," she whispered to herself. She took a long towel and some fresh underwear. While going through what she would wear for the day she found a casual t-shirt and some pants, but soon noticed the array of beautiful dresses in the closet. They were all new, and she figured out that they were there for a reason, so she grabbed one and viewed it. It was purple with a white silky sash. She smiled cunningly, closed the closet, and headed out. She found the bathroom, which was conveniently located next to her room.

* * *

-- Mikunai Island, 21:02 pm --

The local villagers were gathered for a special occasion. A young man and woman would exchange vows and rings. An old man had tears in his eyes, these were tears of pride and a sense of fulfillment. He would give his granddaughter away, whom he had taken care of since she lost her parents in a violent storm, and loved as his own daughter. He knew that her parents would have been proud of her, for she was about to marry the towns hero, a strong young man. His name was Ryu.

"Do you Rinko, take Ryu as your beloved husband and honor and treasure him until fate do you apart?" The priest waited for the beautiful young woman's answer. She was dressed in a traditional wedding gown and her long dark hair was set up. Her beautiful light ebony skin was a contrast to the white gown. She smiled brightly and with a trembling voice said:

"Yes, I do."

She turned to face her new husband, the man she always loved and looked up to. This moment was theirs. She closed her eyes and felt his lips against hers; her heart skipped beats, but it felt bittersweet nonetheless. Tears of pure joy had made their way down her sweet cheeks, and Ryu gently whipped them off and embraced his wife. The villagers were applauding and cheering them on. The old man rushed to the two and embraced them both.

"Grandpa, you still know how to squeeze tight," Rinko said, amused, while looking over to Ryu who was chuckling. The festivity had begun as the newlyweds sat down and toasted with everyone.

"I can't remember the last time I saw you wearing a suit. You should do it more often." Ken clapped his buddy on the shoulder and sat beside him.

"Hehe! Over my dead body, this tie is killing me." He loosened it up.

"Rinko, did I tell you, you look beautiful!" Eliza sat beside Rinko.

"You are too kind." Rinko blushed.

"But she is speaking the truth. You are beautiful, not just from the outside, but foremost from the inside. Your spirit is what guides me through everyday life," Ryu commented, and Rinko quickly gave him a kiss.

"Oh man, this was tougher than I thought," Ken said and breathed out.

"For a moment I thought I had lost the ring." He shook with his, but Ryu reassuringly placed his hand on his shoulder.

"You were great Ken! There is a reason why you are my best man." Ken lightened up and they both laughed.

"Well this kind of reminds me of our wedding, right Eliza? Except the jungle and mosquitoes, haha!" Ken said, and pushed slightly to Ryu who laughed as well.

"Rinko loved Chicago, but we were lost at the beginning," Ryu added. "Yeah, and I remember searching for my best man, thinking you hadn't gotten into a street fight," Ken said.

"Yeah, because you wouldn't want to miss that for anything in the world."

"Absolutely not!" Ken laughed. The two started a longer conversation.

"Rinko, tell me, how did you met Ryu?" Eliza asked politely, and Rinko grinned.

"It's a long story, but I first met Ryu in 1986. It was a warm day, I remember grandpa being grumpy because Ryu had walked up the path of a falling tree. Luckily, nothing happened, but grandpa was chopping the tree, so he had a lot of things on his mind. I was fifteen that year, and when I saw Ryu for the first time my heart stopped beating for a moment. I had a huge crush on him, and even though I tried to ignore him, it didn't help that he was three years my senior and had a smile that could melt my legs in a split second."

Eliza nodded. "I know what you mean, I felt the same way about Ken, but Ken won me over with his character afterwards."

"That is what made it even more unbearable. His aura, good spirit and understanding, was everything I had ever looked for. But then he left to meet up with Ken. I thought I would never see him again. I remember giving him my mother's bracelet for good luck just before he left. I never thought that I would see him for the rest of my life."

Eliza could not bear the cliffhanger and urged Rinko to continue.

"When I watched the boat set off, I had tears in my eyes, and a pain ripped through my heart. My throat ached … This horrible guilt came over me. Guilt over a lost opportunity, that I might have missed my chance to be a part of Ryu's destiny."

"Grandpa asked me why I was crying. He had never seen my affection for him; I always hid it from everyone. All the nights after Ryu was gone, I laid in bed, my eyes open all the time, and my mind would drift back to moments I shared with him …"

Trailing off, she seemed to suddenly slip into a daydream. Eliza just stared at her.

Rinko remembered a day when she had cut herself while trying to carry some lumber. It was a minor cut which she did her best to conceal, but it couldn't escape Ryu's sight.

"Rinko, what happened?" He looked concerned and came closer to her. She blushed slightly and took a step back. He crouched, taking a look at the cut on her left thigh. She was wearing shorts that day and so the wound was easy to spot.

"It's really nothing!" she said casually and looked away; she scanned the area for her grandfather.

"Hmm … When your grandfather finds out about this, he will be mad," Ryu said with a sigh.

"What!? Are you going to tell him? Please don't, Ryu. I know he doesn't want me to help him out..." Ryu looked up at her with a serious expression.

"Because he knows that this work is dangerous for a girl like you."

His gaze was mesmerizing her.

"I won't tell, hehe!" Ryu put one hand behind his neck and giggled sheepishly. Rinko frowned for a moment and crossed her arms.

"Oh, Ryu! You are such a tease."

He took a bottle of clean water and poured it on her wound. He then ripped his t-shirt apart and took a strand and bandaged it around her thigh. She briefly gasped upon seeing him shirtless; his back was like a roadmap and his arms were like boulders. She had never seen a more attractive male in her life, and it was turning her on. Rinko's puberty was taking over her mind, with lustful thoughts directly linked to Ryu. As he looked over his shoulder, they were quickly dismissed and an innocent smile painted itself on her face. That day she would get to know him beyond his looks.

They both sat on a wide tree stump and watched the sunset. She had brought him dinner, and enjoyed watching him eat. He was always grateful for her help and would sometimes ask where she was because he was worried about her. However, his spirit was one of a fighter's, and he used this to seal his emotions away from distractions. Even though he was kind, generous and a good friend, he would never disrespect her; he viewed her strictly as a friend and as the granddaughter of a good friend.

"Ryu ..."

Rinko brought her legs up to her chest, and wrapped her arms around her knees while observing his reaction.

"Yes?" he replied with a smile.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked bluntly, and made him blush.

"Haha! Now why do you want to know that?" he asked in amusement.

"Well, I'm just curious." She blushed and avoided his gaze, rolling her eyes from the embarrassment.

"I never had a girlfriend," Ryu said truthfully, without any hesitation.

"Why!?" She was now getting curious.

"I believe that I am destined to find a soul mate. You see, where I am from we only marry one time in life. I believe that there is someone out there who I will cherish and respect for eternity. I follow my heart and not my eyes."

Rinko was breathless.

"I hope I one day find the man of my dreams," she said quietly.

"I hope so too."

He smiled at her, and she melted. His eyes were tearing her apart, but she could not tell him how she felt. It was these moments which left her scared. She had made a great friend, but at the same time found pain in hiding her true feelings for him.

After his eventual departure, more and more time passed without any letters from Ryu. Rinko was beginning to lose hope.

Eight months had gone by since the young man went off on his trip and life was as normal as ever for the girl he left behind, sneaking around and collecting small wood pieces against her grandfather's wishes. During one of these secret runs, she caught a shadow moving towards her all of a sudden; as Rinko looked up she saw a huge tree falling directly upon her. She was numb in that moment, and felt powerless.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her out of the path of the collapsing tree right before it thunderously hit the ground. As she turned to thank her savior she fell on her knees, not believing her own eyes. Ryu was standing in front of her. He reached out and pulled her up. She did not have words, but embraced him without a single thought; he was back again.

In the following weeks Ryu told her about his great journey and how he had been fighting all around the world, against fighters of equal strength and mastery. What really surprised her was not that he had learned the legendary technique of Hadouken, but the fact that he still wore the bracelet she gave him. When he offered to give it back to her, she kindly refused.

"You've earned it, and I was right; it brought you luck," she said.

"Yes, I wore it always."

She looked him in the eyes, searching for more to that answer, and felt as if Ryu was reacting to her gesture, but in a nervous way.

"I better get going; I have some wood to chop."

And with that he left. Rinko got the impression that Ryu had changed. Over the course of several months, the two became more intimate in their conversations. As they opened up to each other more, they both felt pressure to do the right thing. This resulted in a long guessing-game, but in the end they came together and confessed their affections for each other. It felt wonderful to be able to be sensual and hold each other and whisper sweet words into each other's ears - and sometimes even kiss, though it was forbidden. Soon enough, Ryu decided that he would take Rinko as his wife, and asked her grandfather for permission.

"My god! I had never thought this would happen. Yes! Of course, this is the happiest day of my life." The grandfather was ecstatic.

But before any plans for the wedding could be made, Ryu felt a great evil resurrect itself. He informed Rinko and her grandfather that he needed to travel again, seek out this evil and destroy it for good, promising that he would return to his fiancée'. Ryu enjoyed his peaceful life on the island, but knew when to heed the call.

Rinko snapped back to the present, realizing she had just spent minutes-on-end reciting that entire string of memories. A flash of mild embarrassment showed itself on her face.

"Wow ..." was all Eliza could say. She was almost in awe.

"I know it sounds overly dramatic, but it somehow was fated that we would fall in love with each other. I couldn't imagine life without him. Time passes by so quickly when you are with the one you love. But now I think I will cherish this time," Rinko said.

"Time passes by like autumn wind," Eliza said with a deep sigh.

"Autumn? We never experience autumn in Mikunai," Rinko observed.

"Maybe one day you will." Eliza stood up.

"I'll get us some drinks," she said, and headed to the bar. Ryu and Ken had been talking about their adventures and how they had overcome many obstacles in life.

"You remember the time we kicked Bison's ass?" Ken said, smiling.

"Haha! Yes, he had underestimated our strength."

"And to think that he tried to force his psycho bullshit on me ..." Ken's cell phone started to ring, disrupting their conversation.

"I'm sorry." Ken fumbled through his suit and got a hold of it.

"No problem." Ryu nodded politely to him and turned his attention to Rinko, who met his gaze with the utmost love and appreciation.

"So tell me where you want to spend our honey moon?" Ryu asked, and held her hands while gently placing a kiss on her soft lips.

"Dad, what's up!" Ken stood up with his cell phone and walked away from the party. He made his way to a bush and leaned against a palm tree.

"I am sorry I couldn't be there Ken, but you know the family business and ..."

"It's okay dad," Ken reassured him.

"I have just been contacted by the Interpol. It seems that they want to involve the Masters family in an operation, and as you know we have always helped our government, so this is no exception."

Ken rolled his eyes.

"Does this have anything to do with me?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

"Yes, I'm afraid it does. Interpol's head chairman, Barrac, has informed me that special agent Chun-Li has gone missing. He suspects Shadowlaw involvement."

"Shadowlaw!?" Ken was at a loss for words.

"After the wedding I beg of you to come home and meet with Barrac in New York, it looks like he needs your help with this."

Ken sighed, but then steeled himself just as quickly.

"Of course. This is bad news. I thought we had destroyed Shadowlaw for good. I'll be there, first thing in the morning."

"Thank you, son. I'm very sorry about this."

"I know. Don't worry about it. Well, I have to get back to the reception …"

"Yes, I won't hold you any longer. Ken, please try to enjoy the rest of the wedding."

After they concluded the call, Ken looked down in disappointment. When he returned to his seat, Ryu pelted him with questions regarding his sad expression. He took a breath and shared what he had just learned regarding Chun-Li's disappearance.

"Then it is clear what we must do," Ryu said.

"_We_?" Ken looked surprised, and began walking in circles.

"You know this could be dangerous?" Ken looked at Ryu for a moment, and was met with a familiar smile, which forced him to smile as well.

"Oh no ... What are you thinking of?" Eliza asked, her hands on her hips.

"The good old days my friend, the good old days," Ken said playfully while Ryu nodded.

* * *

-- Unknown mansion in the outskirts of Barcelona, 8:01 am --

He looked at his reflection in a silver plate. It somehow bothered him that his guest had not arrived yet, a guest he had abducted. He heard faint footsteps echo down to the royal kitchen. As he glanced for a moment, his eyes captured the figure of Chun-Li. A smile appeared on his lips. Politely standing upright and greeting her, he watched as she moved toward the seat on the opposite side of the massive rosewood dining table. He immediately rushed up behind her to take her seat, ever the gentleman. Having had the chair drawn and positioned for her, she sat as he looked at her beautiful neck and the way she had set up her long hair. It was no longer braided as before, but one side hung down her breast, revealing her delicate ears - all signs that made him wary of her beauty.

"The dress compliments you in every way," he said in an amused tone, and took a seat while staring her deeply in the eyes. His hazel gaze poured over her upper body. He made an attempt to hide his curiousness, but it failed.

"You like this dress?" she asked. He smiled brightly.

"It was my mother's. So naturally, I have some fondness of it," he replied delicately. Her eyes widened at this remark.

"Your mother's?"

She would not have believed that it was used; it looked new, immaculate even.

"You needn't be shy. The dress was never worn. I do wish I could have seen my mother wear it, but the sight of you wearing it, does her justice."

Her mouth was slightly parted; she sat speechless. He had surprised her once again. She could've never expected that he would grant her the opportunity to wear his mother's dress. It was unthinkable for a psychopath of his caliber to be so humble.

"Your mother, was she beautiful ...?"

That was the only thing she could say in that moment. Every bitter thought she had reserved for him had to wait for another occasion; she knew that this subject meant the world to him. The report by Dr. Raul Julia Salgado had an in-depth analysis of the matter. Her attention shifted to Alanza, who pushed a tray along. When she parked it next to her she revealed the royal breakfast and carefully put the silver plate aside, then laid the breakfast in front of her. Chun-Li made a friendly gesture to her, and she continued to serve Vega.

* * *

-- Shadowlaw Base, Barcelona 8:15 am --

Bison looked at his papers as they lay on his desk, and evaluated his personnel. They all gathered in his headroom, frightened of what was to become of them; Sagat had lined them up so they couldn't escape Bison's frightening gaze.

"Sagat!" Bison threw some documents around. "Did you know about this?"

He looked puzzled at the question.

"I guess not. Our young students have been abused by their own trainers."

Sagat scowled at this.

"Where is your honor!?" the towering man growled, and looked angrily at the assembled staff.

"I understand that you would never do such a thing, Sagat?" Bison stood up and walked, inspecting the soon-to be-sentenced.

"You know where my loyalties are." Sagat clenched his fist and let it bounce off his chest. "Honor, and strength lead me."

Bison only nodded with a hint of respect.

"Did you hear that gentlemen? The codex of this institution I founded has been mercilessly corrupted. I stand before you as a leader who is in deep sorrow that the fundamentals have been overlooked. I will now have Balrog read from the Shadowlaw book of conduct, paragraph 84."

On cue, the former boxer came forward with the book and began reading:

"Shadowlaw members have no authorization of any kind to mingle with or manipulate the students, and the relationship between student and master must at all times remain professional. If a violation is committed, then actions must be taken to discipline the teacher to the extent of his error. If the violation is of a sexual nature, the prosecuted individual will be castrated and condemned to the slave catacombs."

Balrog shook from fear at reading that last sentence.

"And as you know gentlemen, the slave catacombs have been aborted due to security breach. This has cost us dearly in our production, which was fifty percent of the slavery system. Henceforth, I shall immediately enforce a new rule of conduct."

Everyone looked at Bison and waited for his decision.

"High-ranking members will undergo extensive punishment and torture, whilst participating in the neo mind-control project; anyone who refuses to participate will be shot on sight."

Balrog exhaled, and looked relieved.

"As for the low to mid-ranking officers, they will be executed." Bison gave the cue, and Sagat stepped forward.

Guttural screams could be heard outside of Bison's quarters.

* * *

-- Unknown mansion in the outskirts of Barcelona, 8:30 am --

They had finished their breakfast. Vega stood up graciously and offered Chun-Li a tour around his mansion, which she accepted. While they were moving along, Chun-Li peeked around for anything interesting, and came upon a large portrait. It displayed a beautiful young woman with a young child in her arm, accompanied by a young man that resembled Vega.

"Ah yes, my parents," he commented, and brought his hands behind his back, admiring the sight.

"Your mother was beautiful; was the man your real father?"

Vega looked at her with a smile on his face.

"Of course he was my biological father," he replied.

"What happened to him?"

Vega's expression sank. "I didn't know you were interested?" he said, regaled by the inquiry.

"You've locked me inside of your mansion, you know. You might as well answer a simple question," she countered with a teasing expression, knowing Vega's past.

"You know about my stepfather?" Vega turned to face her.

"Yes ... Brutally murdered in his sleep," Her tone got sharper.

"Yes, it was very unfortunate, but you know that Barcelona is filled with dangerous individuals," he asserted with confidence.

"Yes, tell me about it: The type that abducts people and holds them hostage?"

Her self-proclaimed "host" smiled charmingly.

"But then again …" he pointed out, "these individuals are known to rape and murder."

Chun-Li glared at Vega.

"So are you ..." she hissed, and attacked him, only to find that she had no strength and fell into his arms.

"Poor, beautiful Chun-Li, are you still weak from the tranquilization?" He helped her back up.

"You will pay for this, you scum!"

"Oh my ... I am sad to hear this."

He looked concerned and somewhat heartbroken.

"Like you care!?" she fired at him. He only gave her a truthful glance before continuing his tour. They arrived at the mess hall, which was decorated with all sorts of artifacts. It reminded Chun-Li of a museum she once visited.

"Do you collect these artifacts?" she asked.

"Yes, I admire the beauty in them. Wherever I go I tend to collect these rare monuments of beauty." He ran his hand down a sculpture of Aphrodite, seemingly an old marble piece.

"Oh my god. That is the Cnidian Aphrodite!" Chun-Li was shocked.

"Good observation, beautiful one." He looked proudly at the sculpture.

"Did you steal it?" she asked with candor. He only smirked cunningly.

* * *

-- New York Airport, 2:38 pm--

Ken and Ryu arrived in New York and were met by a limousine.

"Always travel with class, heh!" Ryu commented.

"This must be my father's work; you know I usually keep a low profile." Ken gestured toward the Master's Corporation logo imprinted on the plate. They both entered the vehicle.

"Man, it feels different without the girls following us," Ken noted, and leaned back to relax.

"I miss Rinko already ... We were supposed to go on our honeymoon." Ryu looked out through the window.

"Listen buddy, I promise you, when this is all over you and Rinko are going to enjoy yourselves at the Master's Hotel in Tahiti, and don't forget Eliza is by her side. I just hope SHE can survive on that island!" Ken clapped him reassuringly on the shoulder.

"Heh! Well that seems nice, but everything has changed. Before we had wives we could travel the world and fight freely. Now we have other responsibilities, and bigger consequences."

"You sound like my mother! Haha! But you're right; you should have seen Eliza when I told her I was going to fight at the nationals. She was like, 'Oh no you can't go Ken I don't want you to get hurt and so forth', but after a while she realized that fighting was a part of me, and she let it go. Believe me. You won't have second thought when Rinko accepts your way of life."

"I know, the problem is not Rinko. She has already accepted this, but it's the consequences Ken … What if we don't come back?"

"Sigmund freaking Freud! I never even thought about it ... But we've got to find Chun," Ken reminded.

"Absolutely, this is why I decided to come. Our friends need us."

* * *

-- Interpol Headquarters New York, 3:12 pm --

Ken and Ryu entered Barrac's office. They were both warmly greeted by Barrac, who knew their qualities. It was not the first time that the agency had benefited from them.

"Boys, take a seat. Can I get you something to drink?" Barrac sat in his chair.

"No thanks," Ken replied, as did Ryu.

"Straight to the point?" Barrac said, and pulled some files from a drawer.

"The operation is codenamed: Deep Core Crisis."

Barrac gave them the folders they needed.

"Crisis?" Ken said, curious.

"Anything concerning Shadowlaw is a crisis," Barrac proclaimed with a serious tone.

"I hear you, when can we start?" Ryu asked.

"When you have been briefed, and met up with the team."

"Team?" Ken said, again with a pitch of curiosity.

"Yes, I am launching a real operation; this will be a joint operation between the military and government forces of our nation." They both nodded to this.

"Our satellite images show a boot camp in the south east area of Balearic islands. We believe these forces are indeed Shadowlaw. It appears to be a training camp for future troops. I have spoken to the President and he assures us that we have full support for the operation. Although it will be secret, we will have the newest gear at our disposal."

"Balearic, never heard of it?" Ryu said. Ken turned to him and made a funny face.

"Mallorca, does that ring a bell?" Ken asked humorously.

"Yeah, now I remember."

"Their camp is not located on Mallorca, but on Menorca," Barrac corrected.

"How on earth can a big crime syndicate hide on such a small island?" Ken asked.

"That is one of the questions that need to be addressed. I assure you that no matter what, it must be foul play. They are either bribing the local population or are deep inside dense forests. Our satellite images show that they move their camp each day to a different location. Luckily, we've managed to hire the best trackers on the planet to help us out," Barrac said confidently.

"And you are certain that Chun-Li is still alive and well?" Ken asked.

"Our best guess is that she has been taken by Shadowlaw. Our intelligence suggests that the chances of her dying within the next 48 hours are one in four-hundred. They need her."

Ken and Ryu stood up.

"With all respect sir, what are we waiting for?" Ken was impatient. The door to Barrac's office opened and a man entered.

"Ah yes! Special agent Karenina, he will lead this operation." They all shook hands.

"Gentlemen, if everything goes the way it is planned, I guarantee that our success rate will be no less than a hundred percent." The special agent spoke with a calmness rarely seen.

"You can't argue with that!" Ken added.

* * *

-- Unknown mansion in the outskirts of Barcelona, 9:13 am--

Chun-Li sat on a comfortable couch and watched Vega, who sat across from her, admiring her.

"Aren't you going to rape me? And then kill me afterwards?" She shot a cunning smile at him.

"Hah! My dear, what makes you think that I would do such horrible things?" he answered, and crossed his legs.

"I thought you would indulge me in the fine art of _raping gently_?"

Her provocative tone caught his attention.

He stood up and walked behind her, resting his hands on her shoulders. She felt his warm hands move to her neck, wherefrom he trailed his fingertips lower, which produced a chilling sensation down her back. She wanted to turn around and break his spine, but felt weak from the drugs.

"You are a bit tense, lovely one. Maybe I should give you a massage?" He lowered his head near hers.

"Don't even think about it; when I regain my strength ... I will kill you."

She looked over her shoulder and gave him an evil smile, a smile he had not seen before.

"Really? And what if I were to tell you about Shadowlaw's plans for world domination? Would you then spare my life, beautiful one?" He waited eagerly for her reply.

"No ... But I would let you live longer ... I will still kill you." She was beginning to feel dizzy, and it affected her voice.

"You sound like you really mean it."

He took a seat next to her. He came closer and felt her pulse.

"Don't touch me, you bastard. Why are you torturing me like this?"

She was nearly in a comatose state, but her hatred for him, kept her awake.

"My love ..." He encircled her body with his arms, and pulled her to him. He carefully let her rest her head on his chest, and began humming a melody, which helped her fall asleep. He looked at her; she was his most precious possession. He then tenderly carried her up to her room.

* * *

**A/N: **On the next exciting episode of Street Fighter II - Deep Core Crisis; the joint operation has launched, and en effort to find Chun-Li has been intensified, meanwhile Guile and Cammy have gotten a lead in Barcelona and Chun-Li fend off Vega's true intensions? Find out on the next episode.

GONNA BURN SOME MUSCLE!

A very special thanks goes out to _**ReddHeretic**_ for his tremendous work and dedication to this story. Without your proofreading, this chapter would not have become what it is now. Thank you my friend.

As for my dear readers, I ask of you once again to post your thoughts on this story and chapter in particular.

Take care.


	12. Episode 11

**Episode 11 - The attack (Secrets unfold)**

* * *

-- European airspace 22:06 pm --

Logan Karenina stepped forward to address the soldiers.

"Attention men! We are approximately 40 minutes from the LZ, our ground support will arrive until midnight, and I repeat we are on our own until midnight, which shouldn't be a problem because the enemy does not know we are here. We have the element of surprise, so let's keep it that way and use it! I have received confirmation from General Hendricks that our naval units have been deployed and should arrive at stronghold delta, to give supporting fire if needed." He walked down a narrow corridor seemingly unaffected by the turbulent shaking in the aircraft. At the end of the cargo hold sat Ken and Ryu who wore green camouflage suits. Karenina opened a crate and dug up two assault rifles and threw them in their direction.

"Catch!" Ryu and Ken caught the rifles and looked at Karenina with amazement.

"No one told us about guns?" Ken proclaimed with a bitter tone.

"We are at war Mr. Masters. It is for your own protection that I hand you the M4 Carbine. Treat it well and it will save your life." Karenina turned his back to them and continued to fumble around some crates.

"This must be pretty intense for a CIA agent?" Ken asked while smiling playfully, trying to steer up some reactions from the commanding officer.

"I am an ex marine Mr. Masters." Karenina said casually without much effort while searching the crates.

"Please call me Ken." Karenina smiled back to him.

"Aha!" The CIA agent exclaimed euphorically, surprising both Ken and Ryu.

"We can't go out without the heavy artillery." Karenina pulled out a light machine gun, and carried it to a marine.

"Jackson! For old time's sake!" Karenina gave him the machine gun.

"Hell yeah!" Jackson replied.

"You don't plan on a silent approach, do you?" Ken sat beside Karenina.

"Ken there is nothing that you have thought of that we haven't already gone through in our preparations, so there is no need to worry. However, we must be prepared for the grimmest scenario possible. I assure you that you can feel one hundred percent safe with my men, I have commanded this team for years prior to my CIA training, and we work as a single unit you can count on our formation being spot on in the battlefield."

"Mr. Karenina..." Ken objected.

"Please just Logan." He grinned.

"Logan, what about Chun-Li do we approach head on or get her out there first? I am sorry for asking too many questions but we weren't briefed properly in the first place." Karenina handed him some face paint.

"Put that on and when you're finished pass it on to the others. To get back to your question; I will take the decision when we locate the Shadowlaw military camp, and that is all you need to know." Karenina equipped his belt and grenades before going to the cockpit.

* * *

-- Shadowlaw Base, Barcelona 22:20 pm --

An officer who held a note in his hand rushed through the underground department; he stopped just before a door and fixed his posture before knocking. As the officer entered Bison's private quarters he stepped forward and saluted his commander.

"Sir! We have just intercepted a military comlink, which reveals a plan to attack our camps on Menorca. How should we proceed?" Bison stood up and walked behind his chair while looking through a window which revealed further facilities located underneath the streets of Barcelona.

"Let them attack and we will see how well they fair against our troops." Bison said calmly.

"But sir, are they even prepared for a full launch attack?" The officer asked.

"They will learn to adapt, furthermore I see this as an opportunity rather than a disadvantage. It will allow us to distract Interpol for a while. Let them think that they are in control while we upgrade our base to a full fletched headquarters. Have the turrets been assembled?" Bison turned to face the officer.

"Yes sir! They are being mounted as we speak."

"Excellent..." A cunning smile formed on his lips.

* * *

-- Mediterranean airspace, 22:48 pm --

Logan Karenina held a remote in his hand, he pushed a red button, forcing the rear hatch to slowly open.

"Has everyone got their parachutes on?" They all complied positively. Ryu gulped for a moment.

"I have never tried this before..." Ken clapped him reassuringly on the back.

"Just remember to deploy when he tells us to." Said Ken.

"I will guide you through the process, so don't worry. Does everyone hear me on their headsets, alright let's go go go!" Logan signaled to the squad to jump out one at a time, and when it was Ken's time Logan pulled him closer.

"I assume that you are not accustomed for situations like these!?" Logan said teasingly.

"Don't worry! I have skydived many times before. I think that this is going to be fun!" Ken replied.

"Haha! That's the spirit! Now get your ass out!" Logan pushed to Ken forcing him to jump out; the only one remaining was Ryu and Logan himself.

"Here goes nothing!" Ryu jumped out quickly followed by Logan. As they accelerated through the sky Logan started briefing the team.

"Everyone stick close to the formation! Our landing zone is at the beach, if anyone lands further off they have to rendezvous at stronghold delta where we will start the operation." Logan dived further ahead of the pack.

"On my mark, deploy now!" Everyone except Ryu deployed their parachutes.

"What the fuck! I am reading negative on Ryu's status?" Logan exclaimed.

"Ryu! Where are you!?" Ken yelled worryingly.

"I am right behind you Ken, I am falling faster my main won't deploy." Ryu flew past Ken's mark.

"Shit! Activate your goddamn reserve!" Logan looked behind him and noticed Ryu accelerating at a high speed, thankfully it was full moon that night, or he would not have been able to locate him.

"It's jammed I can't!" Ryu confirmed.

"Alright I'm coming to get you; I am releasing my main now!" Logan freed himself from his main parachute and brought his arms to his sides gaining speed while coming up behind Ryu who was spinning out of control in the air.

"Stabilize your condition Ryu! If I don't grab you now then it will be all over!" Logan furthered his advance and spotted his target. Ryu finally spread his arms out to avoid spinning, he felt a huge pain in his spine and thought it was all over until he noticed that Logan had collided into him and had wrapped his arms around him.

"I got you!" Logan pulled his reserve and it deployed successfully.

"Yiha!!! Woohoo!!" The others exclaimed euphorically.

"We won't be able to land at stronghold delta! We are accelerating at a high speed!" Logan and Ryu flew past the landing zone.

"We are passing over some dense vegetation I can see a guard tower at ten o'clock. We'll need to crash land! I am releasing the reserve, hold on to your butts!" Logan and Ryu disappeared among the tall trees.

"Ryu!" Ken exclaimed.

"Don't worry he is in good hands." Jackson reassured him.

In a huge canopy of a very tall tree hung both men, beaten and scared by the "soft" landing they both had undertaken. Ryu opened his eyes slightly and started to cough, these were indeed the first signs of life. He caught the organic smell of the forest and inhaled deeply to stabilize his pulse, and it helped. Logan shook his head in amazement.

"I think we are the only ones who didn't make it to the beach." He rubbed his forehead in and found a few scars, blood was trailing down his fingertips, but it was nothing severe. Ryu tore off a piece of cloth from his uniform and offered it to Logan so he could tie around his head to stop the bleeding.

"Thanks." Logan accepted and folded it in a bandana wrapping it around his head.

"Logan I am in your debt, you saved my life." Ryu bowed respectfully to Logan who looked at him surprised.

"It was nothing, don't mention it." He smirked to Ryu.

"I will never forget it." Ryu replied.

"It's my job to look after my team." Logan looked down at what seemed to be a labyrinth of branches that obscured his view completely.

"Heh! At least we didn't blow our cover." He said amused and reached for his microphone, he noticed it was gone.

"Damn it, Ryu do you still have your headset?" Ryu looked for it but it was nowhere to be seen. Logan pulled out a compass and a map and started to pinpoint their position, meanwhile the rest of the team had safely landed on the beach.

"Alright everyone we have no contact with Logan or Ryu so we will continue as planned. We will wait for a green light by General Hendricks so stay put, if anyone needs to take a leak then now is the time." Jackson who was second in command established a comlink to higher authorities.

"So we are just going to forget about them?" Ken asked around the team, it became apparent that the consensus had been established that both Logan and Ryu were probably safe.

Meanwhile…

* * *

-- Unknown mansion in the outskirts of Barcelona, 23:02 pm --

Her slender legs treaded carefully in the dark, she could feel the pleasant carpet underneath her bare feet as she calculative made her way down the stairs in the huge mansion in an attempt to find out more about it, she sneaked around with precision while only wearing her short pink nightgown. She heard footsteps coming from behind her, so she quickly hid in a dark corner and observed. Vega cam her way holding a glass in his one hand and a bottle of whisky in the other, her eyes followed him to the nearby kitchen where he put the bottle away in a cupboard and rinsed the glass clean in the sink, he then took a kitchen cloth and carefully ran it across the cabinet making sure there were no drops of water present. She narrowed her eyes sensing he was about to do something, she had studied his body language and knew that he was not the sleepy type. She observed him walk to his room, she then followed him and hid in another corner observing his reflection in the huge mirror located in his room; luckily the door to his room was half open making it easy for her to observe him. He sighed for a moment and came closer to the mirror and took a cloth out of his pocket and whipped a spot clean before taking off his silk shirt and throwing it on his canopy bed. Chun-Li could see that the wound he had inflicted on himself was not healing well, and she would find out soon enough why this was the case, as Vega put his hand on his chest and began to trail his fingers on the scars forcing them to reopen. Chun-Li gasped for a moment at the sight, he slowly removed his bloodstained fingers and began licking them clean. He then found a bandage and proceeded to wrap it around his chest and wide back, it then struck Chun-Li how conditioned he was. She had never seen such proportions and vascular display, she could now understand why Vega easily could overpower her physically, and suddenly Vega looked over his shoulder almost sensing that someone was spying on him, but it seemed that he had left that thought as he began to pull his traditional pants down revealing a totally naked body. Chun-Li's eyes widened and she did her best to look away, but somehow found herself drawn to the sight and continued to look even though she hated herself for doing so. Vega found a pair of silk long pajamas pants and put them on, before pulling something new out of the cupboard, this time something that belonged to her, her missing underwear. He held her panties near his face and took a deep breath, a smile formed on his lips as he pressed them against his cheek while closing his eyes. Chun-Li could not believe her own eyes, he treated her underwear as a treasure, she found the thought both revolting yet interesting at the same time, she parted her lips slightly and breathed out, she had held her breath and her heart had begun to race. Vega sat on the edge of the bed and looked at a picture of his mother, his expression changed into a troubled one. Chun-Li could not understand her own reaction to this. What was making her feel warmth for this man? She did not dare to ask such a question, but still her eyes did not stray from him. She observed him with passion instead of contempt, he was still the same man she had met for so many years ago, an aura filled his presence, it was enticing and heartbreaking because he was one of her worst enemies, one that nearly killed her, and yet she found herself lost in the memories she had of him when they met for the first time. She sometimes asked herself the question; what would have happened if she had gone to a date with him eight years ago? How would her life have developed past that hypothetical point? These "stupid" questions filled her with grief and she sank to the floor, looking away now. She was alone and empty, unable to bind herself to any man from fear of what could happen, she could not let herself enjoy life, despite being a full blooded woman she had never experienced intimacy with a man, a result of her cultural background and from high standards that she was taught as a child. Yet when she thought about it, it became apparent to her that the only man who ever kissed her romantically was indeed Vega. He did not fear her strength or vulnerability. What would happen to her? How much time on earth did she have left? It all felt useless to her. There were no plans left, but only the urge to feel, to be a part of something, to be sensual for a change. What remained was what would come eventually, and she realized that she would have no control over it; she stood up again and whipped the tears from her eyes. `How dare you! ´ She thought. `What do you think I am some girl you can hurt and use whenever you want to?´ But to her misfortune she had shared her thoughts audibly, her emotions were too powerful too keep hidden. Vega spotted her in a fraction of a second and slowly turned on the lights in the corridor revealing her position to him. His expression was surprisingly calm; he looked her in the eyes as if he could see inside of her.

"Are you lost lovely one?" He formed a playful smirk and came closer.

"Stay away from me!" She put her hands in front of him, blocking his attempt to get closer.

"It seems that _you_ have difficulties staying away from _me_." He countered with a smile that could ruin her day.

"I was getting thirsty so I went down to..." Vega took a hold of her hand and led her to the kitchen.

"What do you wish for?" He asked politely.

"Water..."

"Of course." He fetched her a glass of water and watched her drink out of it. She was about to place the glass on a table nearby but hesitated. Instead she rinsed the glass and placed it in a cupboard; she turned around and gave him an inquisitive smile while leaning against the cabinet.

"So well mannered, and disciplined. So very hard to find the days." Vega seemed amazed.

"I will be heading back to my room now." She made her way to the stairs.

"Goodnight, beautiful one." Vega bowed respectfully.

"Goodnight." She gave him a reassuring nod before heading up.

* * *

-- Menorca, 23:48 pm --

Ryu and Logan were running across the forest and stopped for a moment to catch their breaths.

"How far are we away from the team?" Ryu asked.

"We should catch up to them real soon." Logan heard a noise and crouched down pulling Ryu down with him.

"Did you hear that?" Logan whispered, and went into prone he moved closer to nearby brush and looked through his binoculars. He signaled to Ryu to get behind him.

"We got contact; I see a patrol of four they are moving six hundred feet away from us."

"What should we do?" Ryu asked.

"Nothing, we just let them pass, we don't want to alert them or make too much noise. No doubt these are Shadowlaw troops. In fact let's follow them; they might lead us to the camp." Logan led the way and they stealthily kept moving behind the patrolling enemy soldiers. They headed into a clearing which revealed the camp, Logan and Ryu hid behind a tree while contemplating their next move.

"We still have time to rendezvous with the team. The moonlight will help us make our presence notable." Logan took a small mirror and started to reflect light with it, while waiting for a confirmation signal.

"What are we looking for?" Ryu asked.

"Three quick flashes, keep your eyes open at all time. I'll get to some higher ground, while you stay here." Logan proceeded to sneak about. Not long after Ryu was surrounded by soldiers, as one of them came closer Ryu swung his leg to attack.

"It's me!" Ken whispered.

"Ken? I am sorry I didn't recognize you. I'm so glad to see you." Ryu said relieved.

"Likewise buddy." They locked hands with each other.

"Where is Logan?" Ken asked.

"He was here just a moment ago; he decided to seek higher ground. I guess he was expecting to spot you guys." Ryu said.

"And I did..." Logan revealed himself behind some vegetation.

"Where were you guys? You are 2 minutes late." Logan said with a cocky tone.

"Give us a break." Jackson said amused.

"I guess you did okay." Logan grinned and proceeded to brief them.

* * *

-- Shadowlaw base, Barcelona 0:38 --

"We hare recieved confirmation that they have arrived sir." An officer approached Bison.

"Excellent, inform our sweeper team to be ready." A manic grin appeared on his lips.

* * *

-- Shadowlaw camp, Menorca 0:48 --

Logan scanned the area with his night vision goggles.

"They seem to be unaware of our presence..." He commented.

"What about Chun-Li?" Ken asked with much anticipation in his tone.

"It's difficult..." Logan replied casually.

"What?" Why?"

"Because there are no interrogation tents or a places where they could hold hostages. It is most unlikely that she is here... I am sorry Ken." He gave Ken a sympathetic look.

"But we need..." Logan interrupted Ken.

"We need to strike, this might be our only chance while they are asleep with only few guarding the camp, and this will be a walk in the park. Jackson you stay here and cover our asses with the heavy artillery." Jackson swiftly positioned his gun on fallen tree and looked through his sight. "Lambert be ready with that claymore we will plant it in the center of the camp." Lambert pulled out his backpack and found his detonators. "Fisher take out the peripheral guard posts, the rest follow me." Sgt. Lambert made his way into the heart of the camp while Sgt. Fisher climbed a tree positioning his sniper rifle.

"Whatever happens just stay behind me. Is that understood?" Logan told Ken and Ryu.

"I got clear visual here." Fisher reported.

"Lambert report?"

"I am near the fireplace I must take another route to avoid hostiles."

"That is a negative. I got two hostiles to your right coming in approximately 300 feet away from you, take the path left." Fisher responded.

"Thanks bro."

"No problem." Fisher proceeded to skillfully take out the guards at their posts.

"Last tango down" Fisher confirmed. Logan and the rest of the team went around the camp and positioned themselves.

"Claymore planted, getting back to position." Lambert confirmed.

"Everyone wait on my mark, now we only need the guards to trip over the claymore..." Logan reloaded his assault rifle. A patrolling guard noticed something suspicious and moved closer to investigate, as he tripped on the wire connected to the claymore the explosion tore his body into pieces. Conveniently located near the explosion were barrels full of gas which went off setting the entire camp on fire. Soldiers came out of their tents and were greeted with rapid fire.

"I'm reloading cover me!" Logan kneeled down while replacing his clip while troops were making their way out of the fire zone which spread among many tents. Ken looked in desperation as he saw individuals burn up and guttural screams emit from the soldiers gunned down by Logan's squad.

"This is wrong.... Something is wrong!" Ken exclaimed and shook Ryu who was taking cover behind Logan.

"What's wrong Ken?" Ryu asked.

"Don't you see that these soldiers aren't firing back at us?" Ryu's eyes widened to this conclusion, but it was too late Logan's team had silenced the entire camp. The two watched as Logan led his men deeper into camp, shooting survivors on the ground. A shadowy figure emerged out of the smoke and with hands pointing towards the sky.

"Me rindo no disparar!" Ken ran towards the individual, but Logan had already taken an aim and fired one shot which pierced through the body of the person. As Ken approached the fallen body he collapsed to his knees.

"No!!" His powerful scream echoed throughout the forest. The rest of the team gathered around him. As they drew their flashlights they found the body of a young teenager. Ken looked at his blood soaked hands from trying to revive the kid, but to no avail.

"Damn that kid can't be older than my son at home..." Lambert said.'

"How old is he?" Another marine asked.

"My son? He's 16 years old." Upon inspection they concluded that the camp was a training station for future soldiers, meaning they had killed off an entire camp of children.

"My god! How could this happen!?" Ken buried his face into his palms, unable to comprehend what had happened before his own eyes. Ryu just stood paralyzed for a moment unable to react, he seemed to have something to say, but something was preventing him from doing so.

"Goddamn it! These weren't soldiers!" Fisher spat.

"What have we done..." Jackson who came in last threw his gun to the ground.

"It had to be done..." Logan spit and reloaded his rifle and threw it over his shoulder.

"Did you know about this!?" Ken asked with fury and was met with a passive reaction.

"Sir, I believe he asked you a question?" Lambert shrugged and looked at Logan for an answer.

"The general told me that there was a chance that the camp was of minor concern, but it had to be dealt with. These kids would have matured into full fledged Shadowlaw combat soldiers." Ken stood up and punched Logan in the face forcing him to take a couple of steps back.

"You knew this!" Ken was about to draw another punch, but Ryu blocked his fist just in time it hit Logan.

"We can't fight amongst ourselves." He said with a deep voice.

"Ryu can't you see that we have killed innocent children for god's sake they were just children." Ken's eyes watered.

"You didn't do anything! We did all the dirty work! Now shut the fuck up and let us real soldiers complete our assignment!" Logan was enraged and looked at his team who were not meeting him with the enthusiasm he had expected. There was a short silence.

"For the love of god let's get this fucking done." Logan pulled out his radio and contacted General Hendricks.

"You were shooting at unarmed kids!" Ken countered.

"Shut it already!" Logan eyeballed him.

"Sir, mission complete all potential hostiles have been eliminated, proceeding to extraction point. Aha… Oh… I understand… Will do sir." Logan turned off the radio.

"Listen up we need to hurry! Satellite footage show hostile forces nearing our position we are heavily outnumbered and low on ammo so I suggest we get moving people!" The crew started moving, only Ken and Ryu stayed behind.

"Ken we need to go." Ryu reasoned, Ken only shook with his head.

"I know how you feel, but we must deal with it afterwards. Please Ken..." Ken stood up and looked down on the blood soaked soil.

"Someone is going to pay for this." Ken and Ryu started walking and upped his paste to catch up with the others. They could hear voices behind them and shots being fired. They moved quickly but came to a dead end, before them stood a massive waterfall which poured into a lake.

"Let's move!" Logan jumped in and swam across to the other end just underneath the waterfall.

"There is a passage behind the waterfall!" The others quickly followed; Shadowlaw troops surrounded the lake and started to fire rapidly. Bullets penetrated through the surface of the water obscuring the path for the squad.

"Ah shit! I can't swim with this thing." Fisher unequipped his heavy sniper rifle, amidst the rapid firing a bullet went through his back rendering him unable to continue to swim until another set of bullets finally sealed his fate.

"Fisher! No!" Jackson swam back to get to Fisher who was now floating on the surface, ignoring the cries of his friends telling him to do otherwise. As he reached Fisher's body he too was shot, a quick hit to the head was all that it took.

"You sons of bitches!" Logan activated the mounted grenade launcher on his rifle and proceeded to provide supporting fire for the rest of the men who were struggling to swim across the lake. Ken and Ryu decided to dive so that they would go unnoticed and it worked, others were less fortunate. The path through the waterfall lead to the beach as they arrived they were greeted by a friendly group showing them the way to the boats. Lambert planted additional claymore at the waterfall entrance and ran to the beach before getting hit in the heart by a sniper on the other far side of the lake. In his hand Lambert held a remote control detonator.

"Lambert, hold on!" Logan returned to Lambert, but saw that he was dying he quickly took the remote detonator from Lambert's corpse and ran back to the boats. As they took off they saw hundreds of Shadowlaw soldiers enter the beach in which point Logan activated the Claymore and cut them off by closing the waterfall entrance.

"Karenina, requesting air support!" Logan contacted the warship they were moving towards.

"Request accepted, stay clear of the beach we have a predator missile ready for deployment." Ken and Ryu watched as the entire beach section was annihilated.

* * *

-- Unknown mansion in the outskirts of Barcelona, 04.08 am --

She sat on the edge of her bed and sobbed before hearing someone knock on the door. Vega entered and made his way to the bed, taking a seat by her side.

"I know..." He said soothingly, she frowned and took a step towards him.

"You don't know!" She fired back.

"I know what you have been through, but the beauty of your soul has not diminished lovely one. You have been strong and it shows. You are confused because no one knows you, the true you... But I can make the pain go away." She turned her back to him.

"You are my angel, everyone else is just a pure mortal compared to you. But I know that without me, you wouldn't be you. I have changed your life my love." She slapped him across the face, he remained calm and guided her hand to his face and placed rubbing it gently against her hand, she shook as tears escaped her beautiful eyes.

"You need someone who can hold you..." He carefully pulled her closer and wrapped his muscular arms around her waist before pulling her completely into his embrace. Her body was numb in that moment his body was warm and comfortable she pushed herself away to look him in the eyes, but found herself pulling closer for a kiss. Their lips met tenderly, he could feel that she was inexperienced so he helped her to relax, he deepened the kiss and felt her breasts against his muscular chest, and he could feel her heart racing together with his own. He carefully lifted her up and carried her into the bedroom; he gently lowered her onto the bed and lay beside her, only smiling to her. He could see that she was shy and uncomfortable, so he came closer and caressed her face; she had never felt hands that were as soft as his.

"Please, be gentle I..." She said with a trembling voice. His eyes lit up as he positioned himself above her with his strong arms supporting his weight, she felt as if he was floating above her. She closed her eyes and let him kiss her tenderly, after a while she had expected him to make the next move but to her surprise he only looked at her and lowered his head and rested his cheek against hers.

"You amaze me more than you could know." He lay beside her and held her hand.

"I am not going to take advantage of you beautiful Chun-Li. You can sleep knowing that you are safe by my side." She closed her eyes while he turned off the light. She could hear his calm breathing it was the first time in her life that she was comfortable with the thought of giving in to her desires. She did not know how much time she had left to live, so she took a chance and ran with it. She suddenly opened her eyes and looked around but found no Vega beside her, her heart was racing but in that moment she understood... It was only a dream.

* * *

**A/N: **On the next exciting episode of Street Fighter II – Deep Core Crisis. The events that shook the island of Menorca have started a chain reaction. Now no one is safe from the Shadowlaw menace. What can Cammy and Guile find out about the organization and its roots in Barcelona, and will Chun-Li finally be able to confront her demons by challenging Vega? Find out on the next episode. GONNA BURN SOME MUSCLE!

* * *

I apologize for the long wait. I hope that this chapter has redeemed the long waiting. Please let me know how you feel about the story. An update is coming very soon.


	13. Episode 12

**Epis****ode 12 - Who is the enemy? (Important decisions) **

* * *

On the last exciting episode of SF II-Deep Core Crisis: The strike on the Shadowlaw establishment on Menorca had escalated into a frenzy and the survivors were scarce, meanwhile Chun-Li is still in being held by Vega.

* * *

-- Unknown mansion in the outskirts of Barcelona, 8:00 AM --

Chun-Li lay in her comfortable bed and looked at the ceiling, she could hear the birds sing outside, it was morning and Alanza would soon knock on her door to inform her that breakfast was ready; she knew this because it was routine. She sat up on the bed and looked down at her lap, thoughts drifted through her mind, speculations concerning her decision to play along with Vega's scheme. She stood up and walked to the window, she opened it but her view was obstructed by steel bars, this made her feel like a prisoner. She could see that the Mansion she was in was located on a hill surrounded by lush vegetation and was not too far away from the city. If only she could bend steel she thought for a moment, a faint smile revealed itself on her lips before it sank, her realization was bitter. She took a deep breath of the fresh morning breeze and continued to her morning routine; she collected a fresh long towel from the closet and some clothes before heading to the bathroom which conveniently located next to her room.

* * *

-- Barcelona, 8:22 AM --

In a cafeteria near the town centre sat Cammy and Guile, they were eating breakfast and discussing their next move.

"So what the hell are we supposed to do?" Guile looked troubled as he devoured his omelet.

"I don't know sir..." Cammy giggled, amused by his lack of table manners.

"What were you doing in the castle of de Maria Isabelle?" He took a sip of his coffee and looked seriously at her.

"The British Interpol agency was informed about a reopening of the Shadowlaw investigation and I was the first to be recruited for the assignment since I have been involved in the case before." She said and took a sip of her coffee.

"I wish you hadn't seen me getting my ass kicked!" Guile scowled and sighed.

"It's alright sir, I'm glad I came to aid you, since you were outnumbered." She said with warmth he knew to cherish.

"I kicked Balrog's ass, but the other guy was a tough customer?" He smirked and made her giggle.

"Hehe! Sir I saw how you dealt with him, it was outstanding!" Her features lit up.

"The other one was Sagat, we never heard of him since the case was closed." She commented.

"I had never seen him that's what bogs my mind, but I'll get him next time!" He clenched his massive fist.

"He had the element of surprise sir, I am sure that you will be victorious next time." She said and excused herself for a moment, while leaving for the rest room. Guile looked around and locked eyes with a small boy who sat next to his mother. The boy had a plastic gun and pointed it at Guile; it struck a nerve in Guile and forced him to grin. Meanwhile a police officer entered the cafeteria. The man held a steel briefcase and placed it near the counter before taking a seat and ordering some coffee to take with him in his patrol car that was parked outside the building.

"So, should we get going?" Cammy said to Guile who noticed her standing beside him.

"Yeah sure, I'm just gonna pay for this, stay put." Guile made his way to the counter and took a bill with him, as he paid he noticed that the officer had left without the briefcase that was still lying by the counter. Sweat appeared on Guile's forehead, his eyes widened at the possibility.

"Everyone get out now! There is a bomb in the briefcase!" Guile grabbed the little boy and ran to Cammy and pulled her with him while dashing to the exit, some customers followed them, while others stood behind watching in awe as the six foot four muscle tower of a man sprinted out the door. As they got out an explosion followed which imploded the entire building, flames spewed out of every possible entry the blast could be heard miles away Cammy and Guile were violently thrown into the street where they rolled into several by standers.

"Son of a bitch!" Guile exclaimed while looking at the destruction that had unfold, as he looked down he saw the boy who was unscathed in his strong arms. He carefully put the boy down and ran to Cammy and helped her get up on her feet.

"Thank you sir, I'm alright? What just happened?" She asked aghast.

"Someone just tried to kill us!" Guile looked around and spotted a familiar patrol car parked in a safe distance as he came closer he saw the man who had left the briefcase in the cafeteria. The man was talking into his cell phone, as Guile approached him the man quickly spotted him and immediately started his engine.

"Cammy, watch out!" Guile jumped out of the car's way. The second attempt in taking his life had almost worked.

"I'll get you!" Guile jumped onto the car and held on for dear life as the man backed the car into another forcing Guile to fly over the car and onto the pavement.

"Sir!" Cammy ran to him and saw that he was bruised but it was nothing serious.

"He's getting away! God damn it!" Guile had lost hope when he saw that the car was distancing.

"Not everything is lost sir." Guile turned and saw Cammy who held a license plate which had fallen off the car; it displayed the car's district number as well as registration number.

"Nice work Cammy!" Guile smiled cunningly, but his smile was short lived, as he witnessed the destruction they had left behind, firemen had surrounded the burning building, all whilst the small boy was searching for his lost mother.

* * *

-- Unknown mansion in the outskirts of Barcelona, 10:48 AM --

Chun-Li walked around the mansion seemingly interested in the various artifacts which could be found in it. Vega had decorated the hallways with exciting statures; it never got boring strolling around the complex even though she had other worries to tend to. She wore a blue dress which complimented her in every way; she thought that it was interesting to look in the mirror each day resembling more another person than her normal self. She had nothing to worry about, yet she found herself fearing for the worst.

"Dearest Chun-Li, may I accompany you?" She heard him say, and looked for him, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Up here beautiful one." As she turned her gaze to the source of his voice she spotted him sitting comfortably on one of his statures which were over eight feet tall. He elegantly pushed himself off the stature and made a summersault in mid air before landing elegantly on his loafers.

"Do I have a choice?" She asked bluntly, he only smiled in reply. As they made their way across the vast hallways of the mansion, Vega invited her out for a walk outside.

"Do come outside my dear, I will show you the gardens." He politely opened the door for her.

"Oh my..." She stepped outside and admired the beauty of his massive garden.

"You like it?" He asked.

"It's beautiful. Did you design it?" She turned to meet his gaze.

"Yes... "He replied and lead the way; they sat on a bench facing a fountain, Chun-Li spotted small birds that bathed in the fountain, and it filled her heart with joy, it evoked old memories from her past. They were surrounded by flowers of all shapes and colors, and as Chun-Li took a breath she could not avoid inhaling the enchanting scent of each and every flower. As she turned to look at Vega she found him starring at with his cunning smile. It was as if he played with her, experimenting with her reactions and trying out new ways of seducing her even though she saw through most of his attempts.

"What are you thinking of?" She asked and crossed her legs while observing the nature around her.

"I was just admiring your presence lovely one." His voice was soothing, and she knew what was coming.

"I consider it an honor to have you stay at my mansion." She gave him an insecure look and looked down seemingly trying to avoid his eyes.

"When are you going to turn me over to Shadowlaw?" Their eyes locked.

"Answer me. You don't need to hide it from me." He rolled with his eyes and began laughing.

"What is so funny?" She asked with a bitter tone.

"What makes you think that I would do something like that?" He countered.

"Because you answer to M. Bison ." His expression turned into a serious one.

"I answer to no one. You of all people should know this." He stood up and walked to the fountain.

"I know that Bison gives you many liberties, but is he not interested in me?" He came near her and knelled before her, she was surprised to have him this close as their lips were only inches apart.

"I have no intensions of delivering you to anyone, unless you want to go to him freely?" She scowled bitterly to his arrogant and now provocative tone.

"Very funny Vega." She evaded his gaze.

"You are free to go." He stood up and sat on the edge of the fountain while calling to the birds that landed on his shoulders. Chun-Li looked in awe as the birds flocked around him.

"What did you just say?"

"You are free to go where ever you want to." She noticed that his expression turned into a sad one.

"Thank you for your understanding Vega. I... I don't know what to say." She stood up and turned away from him.

"You don't need to explain yourself to me my love." Her heart skipped a beat when she heard this.

"Vega I feel nothing for you." She said casually.

"I know it is hard for you to swallow such a harsh reality."

"Don't try to force your psychological tricks on me Vega. You know it won't work." He walked up behind her and turned her around so she could face him.

"Then how do you explain this?" He covered her mouth with his, and proceeded to kiss her. His soft lips were rubbing against hers in a way that she had never experienced; she felt a rush engulf her. Suddenly she pushed herself away from him and slapped him across the face.

"You are impossible!" She turned and started running, but found herself gasping for air.

"What have you done to me?" She fell on her knees and started panting.

"Oh it is a just precaution; you see it would have been naïve to think you wouldn't run away. So I used a special cocktail which I administrated every day." He walked to her and offered her a hand.

"You drugged me!" She cried out.

"I had no choice, I knew you would eventually run, but there is more to this." He helped her up on her feet.

"Just remember that you are Shadowlaw's priority number one. The entire city is filled with surveillance cyborgs that monitor every move you make. Sooner or later they will find you, and then I won't be able to protect you. But you are none the less free to go; I can drive you to the nearest police station?" Her breathing gradually stabilized. Chun-Li stood in front of a crossroad, if she decided to leave she would bring herself into severe danger, one she knew she couldn't handle herself, and she knew Vega would not harm her.

"If I stay will you tell me everything about Shadowlaw and their plans?" He gave her playful smile which she acknowledged as being a somewhat positive answer.

* * *

**A/N: **On the next exciting episode of Street Fighter II – Deep Core Crisis! Chun-Li is digging deeper into Vegas past, all while Guile and Cammy are chasing the bomber who has taken many innocent lives. Will Ken and Ryu discover the truth behind the joint Interpol and Military operation? Find out on the next exciting episode: –** Insolence Not Ignored – (Unsettled scores) **– GONNA BURN SOME MUSCLE!!

* * *

A big thanks goes out to my dear readers. I am so happy that the reader base is slowly growing, and that people find my story entertaining. This only fuels my motivation to keep going! An update should be out by the end of the month. Thank you for your patience.


	14. Episode 13

**Episode 13 **–** Insolence Not Ignored – (Unsettled scores) **

* * *

On the last exciting episode of Street Fighter II – Deep Core Crisis! An assassination attempt on Cammy and Guile shook the entire city, as a huge explosion wiped out an entire building; luckily both Cammy and Guile survived the onslaught. Meanwhile Chun-Li has agreed to stay in Vega's mansion.

* * *

- USS Kitty Hawk (CV-63), Balearic Sea, 13:15 PM –

A strong horn echoed throughout the massive hallways of the warship, Ken opened his eyes to a bitter morning, he hadn't slept well and things weren't under his control. He felt helpless and insignificant as if forces beyond his control were holding him back.

"Good morning Ken." He could hear Ryu underneath his bunk, he only sighed.

"What's the time?" Ryu looked at his wrist watch.

"One fifteen…" Ryu replied and got out of his bunk and put his jeans on, while fumbling around his bag he found his old bandana, he let it glide out of his palm, and closed his eyes for a short moment.

"Ryu what's wrong?" Ken asked while crawling down his bunk.

"Heh, nothing…" Ryu turned to face him and just grinned sheepishly.

"Listen, about last night…" Ken struggled to form a sentence, forcing Ryu to step in.

"No, you had a right to be angry. What happened was a terrible thing. I only hope that the spirits won't punish us for letting it unfold. But we could do nothing." Ken's breathing intensified.

"I am getting sick of just thinking about it." Ken proclaimed.

"I understand." Ryu nodded. The door to their cabin opened and a marine stepped in.

"Gentlemen the general requests your presence." Both Ryu and Ken looked at each other for a second before heeding the call. As they made their way through the narrow corridors they could hear turmoil in the general's office.

"How could this happen! 89 percent casualty report is unheard of! Especially for your level of expertise Karenina! Those were good men with wives and children, god damn it!" Ken and Ryu stepped in.

"You were requesting our presence sir?" Said Ken, and stepped forward together with Ryu.

"Yes I did, take a seat." Hendricks ordered, and they both complied. Ken looked to his side and revealed a battered Logan who seemed to have taken damage not in a physical sense but emotional.

"What happened last night has got to be the lousiest operation I have ever supervised." Hendricks scowled.

"Mr. Masters do you recall what happened last night?" Ken began to inform the General of every detail he had information about. After a while the general settled down in his chair.

"Good, now I will tell you what you will do next." Ken looked bewildered.

"Sir I just told you about war crimes committed by Logan Karenina and his men? Aren't you going to do anything about it?" Hendricks started giggling.

"Mr. Masters calm down. You were a part of this covert operation you will at all time withhold information about its whereabouts." Ken stood up in protest.

"In other words… It never happened." Logan added.

"This is outrageous! The European commission will be most displeased when they find out that the US military has operated illegally within their borders. You are going down for this I can guarantee that I will go public with this." Logan started laughing.

"What's so funny you idiot?" Ken growled at him.

"Another one of those green peace activists…" Hendricks commented.

"You won't be laughing when justice prevails!" Ken lectured Logan. Meanwhile the general with his stoic expression seemed unaffected by Ken's threats.

"Let me tell you something boy! _If_ you go public you will be court marshaled, for breach of conduct and you will go down the shitter. So I suggest you shut your mouth boy and appreciate what we have done." Hendricks said with his southern accent.

"Appreciate! You slaughtered innocent kids! Don't you think someone will notice that we bombed the coast of a European island!" Ken countered.

"I will do whatever it takes to ensure our freedom! Those training camps would have eventually aided Shadowlaw! We did the world a favor by eliminating them. Now I know this won't look good on an international level but rest assured we won't go down for this. We never go down for this sort of work, you understand. You are dismissed, both of you!" Ken looked down in dismay, the General then turned his gaze to Logan. "_You_ are going back to Barcelona again and you will aid the Interpol agency."

"Wait a minute, Barcelona? We're coming as well." Ken used a sharp tone.

"Very well… You might even prove useful." Logan added before they dismissed. As they walked along the long hallways Ken "accidently" pushed to Logan forcing him to stumble and fall to the floor. Logan quickly centered his gaze on Ken and observed him with a furious expression. The man stood up and grabbed Ken by the collar and pulled him closer.

"You and me outside… now!" He let go of him and proceeded to walk to the nearest exit. Ryu face palmed for a moment and approached Ken.

"Is this really what you want?" Ken just smirked at his question. As they continued to the nearest exit the7y greeted by sharp rays of sunlight, there on the landing field was Logan who patiently waited for Ken's arrival.

"It seems that we attracted some audience." Ryu noted the presence of a dozen marines all keeping a watchful eye on the conflict at hand.

"You want to challenge me, Masters?" Logan tore off his camo shirt revealing a heavily muscular upper body, well concealed underneath the clothing, it was apparent that Mr. Karenina was much more than his superficial appearance would reveal. Ken giggled at his attempt at intimidation.

"You were after me the entire time, now is your chance Masters! You want me, I'm right here." Ken turned around and headed inside again much to Ryu's relief.

"What's the matter Ken, are you too chicken to face your anger? You hold a grudge against me and we might as well settle it here!" Ken stopped in his tracks.

"Don't do it Ken." Ryu advised, but Ken displayed a bitterness rarely seen.

"You started it, now end it!" Karenina shouted. Ken grid his teeth and clenched his fists.

"You want to make me pay for shooting all those Shadowlaw trainees? My entire team has been killed! You want to take me down also?" Logan played his cards right, and Ken turned around and faced him.

"You want to avenge that scum of the earth? Be my guest." Ken started to walk toward him. Other marines encircled them and started cheering their hero Logan on. Meanwhile General Hendricks was informed about the conflict which was taking place on the landing strip; he only smirked and let it pass like nothing had happened.

"You gonna bleed boy! Hysterical marines shouted at Ken.

"This is between the two of us! So stay out of this." Logan made it perfectly clear, before getting hit by Ken and landing on the ground for a second time in one day.

"Hey that's not fair you hit him while he was talking to us!" The marine squad grew angry.

"Don't waste your time Logan your second grade fighting technique won't win you any tournaments." Ken said arrogantly and turned his back to Logan, this would be a big mistake as Logan furiously attacked him from the back landing a brutal roundhouse kick to Ken's lower back.

"Don't turn your back on me!" Logan displayed great strength as he lifted Ken up holding him with stretched out arms and threw him in the air, but Ken quickly realized that he needed to act and swiftly landed on his feet. He showed his trademark battle stance and enticed Logan for another attack, as the CIA agent made his way to him Ken quickly used a distraction maneuver to occupy Logan with his left fist opening Logan's defense for a tricky kick in the abdominal region which sent him a few steps back into the crowd who pushed him back into the "ring". Ken's next move was poorly calculated as it gave Logan an opportunity to grab hold of Ken from behind and pull one arm towards him in an attempt to break it; luckily for Ken he managed to swing his leg backwards and hit Logan in the crotch freeing himself momentarily and delivering a devastating full range kick to Logan's neck. Logan had kissed the concrete for a third time and blood made its way down his nose and ears, a sign that the kick had produced a great ordeal of damage, but still he was getting up despite being outclassed by Ken Masters.

"You are better than I thought, but I've had girlfriends tougher than you!" The other marines cheered Logan on. Ken smirked at Logan's attitude.

"You're not my type Logan." Ken said amused.

"Hey, I never said I like blondes either." Logan swung his leg forward and forced Ken to duck, yet Logan seemed prepared as he swung his leg again parallel with the ground swiping Ken off of it and regaining control of the fight. Ken landed on his back, but found himself underneath Logan who positioned his hips near Ken's abdominal region and used his legs to lock up Ken's movement, Logan then started pounding Ken with his fists inflicting great damage to his face and effectively ending the fight. Ken's face was swollen, blood trailed down his nose and mouth it was evident that he had indeed underestimated his opponent who was willing to use any dirty trick to win.

"Ryu!" Logan shouted. Ryu looked distressed.

"I have nothing against you, you do not need to fear me In fact I hope we will work together again, but please help your friend get up on his feet, I'll be seeing you later." And with that Logan left the strip. Ryu was by his friend's side and carefully helped him regain balance of his own beat up body.

"What happened?" Ken looked baffled.

"He surprised you, but you need to rest now, you fought very well but he just used his opportunities better." Ryu tapped him on the back and witnessed what he rarely did, Ken's pride was broken, he knew that he hadn't taken it too lightly this was not the Ken he knew.

"I'm an idiot…" Ken looked down in dismay and spit out some blood before slowly and painfully retreating to his quarters. Meanwhile…

- Unknown Mansion in the outskirts of Barcelona, 15:13 PM –-

Silence was ever present in the mansion placed on the outskirts of Barcelona; it was a haunting ambient, the lack of noise made this architectural wonder uninviting and hostile to the senses. She lay on her bed curled together and with opened eyes, her senses numbed from the medication she had received.

"How could she…" She whispered into the sheets.

'I trusted her… She put poisoning in everything I took…' Her thoughts drifted. The harsh realization that Alanza the house maid had fiendishly administrated drugs to her was another stab at her heart. She got up on her feet, and went out to the gardens, she found no more bird singing and the sun had been engulfed by thick layers of clouds, black clouds which seem to have been formed due to the smoke that had emitted from the burning ashes of where the huge explosion took place downtown. Chun-Li could only imagine the extend of the damage, she feared for her good friend Guile; she knew that he was amongst enemies around every corner. Finally her senses awoke as she heard footsteps behind her, as she turned around she saw an inviting figure standing before her, it was Vega. He bowed politely and smiled beautifully at her.

"Come... It is time for dinner…" His lips delicately pronounced the words with a mix of accent. But he was met with disdain.

"I am not eating anymore." She said with a cold gaze and turned her back on him observing the city not far from them. But her anger rose as she heard his tittering.

"My dear… the sedative is not in the food… or water." She observed him from the corner of her eyes.

"You see I sneaked in to your bedroom every night, and administered a shot of a mixture of herbs that made you harmless, but this was a couple of days ago lovely one. The effects of these herbs won't dissipate until the next week. But I can assure you that I only did this once…" She frowned immediately.

"Liar! You just said you sneaked into my bedroom _every _night! What were you doing other than giving me drugs?" He blushed for a moment.

"I observed your beauty… But I have gained so much from these past days. I respect you more than you could know; I would never touch you in any inappropriate way." Her anger was building; every word he spoke was a contradiction of what was really going on in the mansion. She felt his hands every night, how they trailed down her body, how they caressed her sensitive parts, her very dignity was at stake, she felt offended in every way possible, and she was unable to react because of her dizziness and lack of strength.

"You want to _fuck me_?" His eyes widened at this remark. She playfully unbuttoned her dress so that her bra was visible and she turned around and pushed against a bench lifting one leg and rested it on the bench, and provocatively lifted the dress to reveal her thighs slowly lifting more to reveal her panties, an inviting pose was on display, Vega trembled from fear, her display of decadence caught him off guard.

"Just put it in me already…" He stared at her speechless.

"What's wrong? You've degraded me before? This isn't anything new? Isn't this what you were after?" She was about to shift her panties, but Vega cried out loud.

"No! Stop it!" Tears were running down his cheeks.

"Why would you do this?" He took a step back.

"This is what you have done to me… You are trying to break me down, but I won't be broken I will give you whatever you want, but I won't lower myself into your games Vega, take what you want from me, but know that I will always be cold from inside no matter what you do, I will never want you!" Vega ran away from her sight. She smiled cunningly before going back inside the mansion. Meanwhile…

* * *

- Barcelona, 15:46 PM -

Panic had erupted in the streets of Barcelona, people everywhere were fleeing into their homes; the explosion had left the city in utter shock.

"A dirty cop? I don't get it why would he blow up the entire building…" Cammy told Guile while they were making their way to a police station.

"It was a calculated hit, he wanted us dead." Guile replied before stopping in his tracks, he pulled Cammy back.

"Hold it… There he is…" Guile showed Cammy where their attacker had parked his patrol car, he entered the station unaware of his two followers.

"Let's bust his ass, sir!" Cammy looked eager for revenge, but Guile was silent.

"We are only going to get into trouble if we just march in there…" Guile crossed his arms and started thinking.

"We'll wait for him in his car. Cammy you get in the backseat, he won't see you." Cammy nodded and skillfully made her way to the car, she sneaked inside of the backseat, all while Guile hid behind another car. The man came out and looked around, almost knowing that he was being followed. But the coast seemed clear, and the man haplessly went into his car, only to be surprised by Cammy who took out a combat knife and held it to the man's throat.

"Don't move… Or I'll shove this knife up your ass." She said with a playful voice, meanwhile Guile sat on the right passenger seat.

"That's enough Cammy, can't you see he is shitting himself."

"My gosh! Sir, you are right, he is shitting himself. What is that god awful smell?" Guile proceeded to laugh.

"I think he just pissed in his pants." Cammy smirked.

"Alright, now you tell me why I shouldn't blow your brains out." Guile pulled out his desert eagle and pointed it at the man's ear.

"Please, they threatened they would kill my family." The man trembled.

"You moron! Do you know how many families died when you blew up that diner!" Guile exclaimed angrily.

"Who threatened you?" Cammy asked.

"A man called Balrog… He…" Cammy and Guile looked at each other.

"Shadowlaw, sir!" Cammy pointed out.

"Alright, you little skunk tell us where to find him." Guile was persistent.

"He told me, to meet him at a park after the job was finished." Guile smirked before burying his fist in the man's stomach.

"That's for trying to run me over asshole! Now drive!" The man coughed violently.

"But they will kill my family if they see me with you!" The man spat.

"Don't worry we will figure something out, now listen to the lieutenant!" Cammy ordered, and the man started the engine, and proceeded to follow their instructions.

"Why didn't you go to the police with this, you are a police officer for god's sake!" Guile lectured the man while they drove.

"They own the police, I had no choice." The man started to weep.

"It takes some fucking guts to blow up women and children, you sick fuck! I will personally hand you over to the authorities when this is over." Guile clapped the man on the head.

"Carefully sir, he is going to get a concussion if you keep hitting him on the head like that." Cammy added to which Guile only looked away in bitterness.

"I deserve everything what is coming to me, I only pray for my wife and child…" The man spoke silently not wanting to anger Guile any further.

"Pray for your soul…" Cammy said with a sense of disdain for the man. Meanwhile…

* * *

- Unknown mansion located in the outskirts of Barcelona, 16:26 PM -

Chun-Li looked around for Vega, and confirmed that he was out; this was her window of opportunity. She carefully entered Vega's office, knowing that this was her chance to dig deeper into Vega's past and uncover his connections to Shadowlaw. She carefully opened the drawers in his desk, and searched for important documents, but none were to be found. She made an effort not to leave anything changed as it would be spotted by Vega in an instant. By closer inspection she found nothing in his office, it baffled her how a perfectionist like Vega did not posses valuable documents which were of importance to him. She was just about to give up until she noticed a beautiful painting of his mother located just above the office chair. It seemed as if it didn't connect fully to the wall. Her slender fingertips trailed down the painting she felt that it was not hanging like an ordinary painting. She pulled on one side at it opened up just like a door, there she found a safe that was built into the wall, and there were no numerical digits on the keyboard. She smiled as she realized she had found what she was looking for. But in a split second her senses sharpened as she heard footsteps near the door to the office, she quickly hid underneath the desk and awaited the approaching figure. The footsteps echoed down to her heart, for each step her pulse intensified, she feared that he had played with her, and lured her into his office, but alas it was only Alanza! She smiled to herself for a moment, and breathed out. When Alanza had finished dust cleaning she went out and locked the door, leaving Chun-Li trapped inside the office; this was highly unfortunate for Chun-Li, but she had come too far to give up now. She stood in front of the safe; a password was all that was preventing her from entering Vega's world. She leaned back against the chair and rolled with her eyes before asking herself what the password could be.

"It's worth a try…" She wrote her own name and awaited the answer.

"Incorrect password…" Red letters painted the screen.

Meanwhile…

* * *

- Secret underground Shadowlaw base, Barcelona 16:32 PM -

A commanding officer entered M. Bison's quarters.

"Sire! The numbers are catastrophic!" A young officer exclaimed with shaking hands.

"What?" Bison looked unaffected.

"We just lost an entire generation of soldier trainees last night! They were all wiped out sir!" Bison nodded and shrugged.

"What has happened has happened." He smirked provocatively before turning his chair to face his large window where he could monitor the progress of the laboratories which were all located a level beneath.

"I am sorry to hear that…" The young office laid the documents on the desk and was about to leave, but Bison would not have it.

"Stay…" Bison's deep voice cut through the officer's heart.

"You seem like a reasonable officer in charge." Bison evoked the man's interest.

"Sir, how could we have been surprised like this?" Bison only smirked.

"All calculated measures have their price." Bison answered bluntly.

"But they were only pupils?" Silence followed.

"Yes, they were my assets and I used them, we knew of the attack, but I had to see for myself what forces we were up against." Bison used a remote control to switch to a monitor which showed footage of the events that took place at Menorca. He fast forwarded and stopped at the very end, where the camp was burning. He then zoomed in and spotted the assassins.

"You see this man." Bison asked.

"Ken Masters… A world famous martial artist." Bison clicked further.

"That is Ryu, our mortal enemy." Bison laughed manically.

"Sir?"

"You are still young I see. Ken Masters is more of a threat to us than Ryu."

"I see…"

"Their commander he showed no mercy, and neither shall we. Kill him; this is your new assignment, but leave Ken and Ryu to me." Bison grinned manically and snapped with his finger signaling that he wanted to be left alone.

* * *

- Streets of Barcelona, 16:48 PM -

A car parked outside an alley, Guile and Cammy got out, and found a lookout point. The car then continued to stroll until it came to a halt near a park. The police officer exited the car and entered the park, he sat on a bench and waited for his contact to arrive.

"Sir, are you sure that we haven't been spotted yet?" Cammy asked.

"I don't know, but it's our only chance to see who ordered the bombing." The police officer was approached by an afro American, he sat next to him and they started a conversation.

"That's him, the asshole…" Guile commented.

"Gosh, you are right it's Balrog." Cammy confirmed.

"You did us a great favor, _Alejo_."

"Is my family safe?" Balrog grinned.

"Yes… But I am afraid that we will have to terminate your contract. You've been spotted Motherfucker!" The man shook from fear.

"But…" Balrog grabbed the man and curled his strong arm around his throat.

"Easy… Your family was spared, but _you_ will have to die…" Capillary veins burst into bloody tears as the man was choked to death.

"Hold it!" Guile pulled his gun at Balrog.

"Mofo! You again!" Balrog was surprised to see Guile.

"You missed me? I am ready for round two!" Guile put his gun away and threw himself at Balrog. They rolled on the grass before they started fighting, Cammy checked Alejo's pulse but it was too late. Meanwhile…

* * *

- Unknown Mansion located in the outskirts of Barcelona, 17:00 PM -

Chun-Li had almost used up all of her tries before the system would lock up, she had two tries left, and she looked around for clues, and finally realized something. It was not his birth date or anything else that could be the password, but a certain individual. Everywhere she looked she saw a portrait of his mother, she was an important figure for him, this she knew.

"Here goes nothing…" She typed the word "mother" in Spanish and it was accepted! The safe opened and Chun-Li waited impatiently before the lights turned on and she could see what was inside. She found a thick diary; it was not Vega's but someone else's. She also found cut up newspapers all containing information about murders committed in a period of many years, some even dated back to 1976. She grabbed it all, and locked the safe, before heading out through the window. She knew she had to hide her findings and try to win as much time as possible to extract valuable data from all of this.

* * *

On the next exciting episode of Street Fighter II – Deep Core Crisis! Chun-Li discovers Vega's darkest, meanwhile Guile and Cammy face a grueling challenge, all while Ryu recruits an old friend. Stay tuned for the next episode! – GONNA BURN SOME MUSCLE!

* * *

I hope this chapter has been worthwhile, I thank everyone for their dedication to this fic, without you it would all be worthless. Stay tuned for an update, coming to you soon.


	15. Episode 14

**Episode 14 – Finding Truth (The investigation continues)**

**

* * *

**On the last exciting episode of Street Fighter II – Deep Core Crisis; Chun-Li had found the secret documents that may hold the key to Vega's past, all while Guile and Cammy pursued the terrorist who had connections to Shadowlaw. Will Ken and Ryu's presence in Barcelona help to uncover Shadowlaw for good? Find out in this episode – Finding Truth (The investigation continues)

* * *

- Central Park, Barcelona 17:12 PM -

A tumultuous fight was underway; people fled from the scene and tried to avoid getting involved in what seemed to be a fight for life and death. Guile pinned Balrog to the ground and started to assault him with his fists, yet Balrog succeeded in freeing his one arm and swung back at Guile forcing him to fall on his back.

"Dis is the last time you mess with Shadowlaw's business!" Balrog got up on his feet and kicked to Guile stomach, inflicting great pain on his adversary. Yet Guile skillfully grabbed a hold of Balrog's leg and pulled it towards him, forcing Balrog to lose balance and fall to the ground. From this position Guile swung with his elbow into Balrog's chest, blood escaped his lips.

"Sir, use these handcuffs!" Cammy threw a pair to Guile who caught them in mid air he quickly used them on Balrog who was now struggling to regain control.

"Get up you slime!" Guile pulled on him and took a hold of him, making sure he couldn't escape. Cammy rejoiced at the sight of Guile apprehending a known Shadowlaw terrorist, yet Balrog seemed unaffected, he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Guile frowned.

"Dis!" Barlog snapped the handcuffs with ease and proceeded to run.

"Hold it!" Guile took out his desert eagle and fired a warning shot.

"Take one more step and you will leave this place in a body bag." Guile exclaimed while aiming at him. Meanwhile in a helicopter not far away, Ken and Ryu were looking over Barcelona, no words were exchanged with Logan, and still Ryu seemed more at ease by his presence than Ken.

"There was a huge explosion not far from here this morning; apparently a terrorist had left a bomb in a briefcase at a local diner." This grabbed Ken's attention.

"Any word of who was behind it?" They locked gazes.

"The local investigation has not come up with any clear finds, but my gut feeling tells me it's Shadowlaw. The chance that the attack was instrumented by another terrorist group other than the one present in this very city is close to zero." Logan reasoned.

"Instrumented?" Ken asked and looked intrigued.

"Sir! We've just been informed that the local police have arrested a possible Shadowlaw terrorist! This happened just minutes ago at the central park!" The pilot informed Logan.

"What!" Logan was baffled by the news, all while Ken giggled.

"Looks like local police have done a better job than the specialists themselves." Logan grid his teeth at his remark.

"Impossible! They must have had some aid in their capture?" Logan crossed his arms and looked down for a moment, contemplating the possible scenario. Meanwhile…

* * *

- Unknown mansion at the outskirts of Barcelona, 17:43 PM –

The mess hall was as always silent, and lifeless. The only sound came from an antique master clock, the ticking was the only thing she could hear from below, the hallways were almost endless entities with an unlimited potential for hiding, yet she found herself sitting on a chair in the room she had been accustomed to. She laid the heavy book on the desk in front of her and blew the dust from the hardcover. It was indeed a rare find, not in a million years would she had thought that she would find Dr. Raul Julia Salgado's diary in the home of Vega. While she skimmed through it, she found other documents, medical examinations and newspaper sections; it became apparent to her that the doctor had an obsession with Vega. She began reading an article from 1976; it documented a murdering of a high ranked lord, while he was asleep. Chun-Li quickly found a side note which pointed to a specific page in his diary, here an interview had been written down which had taken place the fifth July 1990.

"Vega, do you have any recollection of you father?

None… (The subject is fairly calm, and seems to have anticipated my question. Somehow this does not surprise me.)

What about your stepfather?

Very little my dear doctor… (Finally I have gotten a reaction, the subject seems more aggravated, and displays it with specific body language. He no longer stares me in the eyes as before, but is now looking away through the window at the right, which oversees the gardens; he is trying to flee from his emotions.)

It says here that your stepfather was murdered, how did you cope with such a loss?

I did not try to cope with it. It was heart rendering, find out that my dear papa was no longer among the living. (His sympathetic tone confirms his denial, he is lying.)

Vega, please be honest with me we both know that this is not true.

Why do you think that I am lying? (I cannot confront him with the evidence I have, this would certainly entice his deviation.)

Because you have never spoken about him in the past. Why would you now begin to show affection for him?

Do you want to know what I think about Nurse Isabella? (This caught me completely off guard.)

Her stockings that latch on to her slender yet firm legs are easy to spot right away, and when she bends over to take out the trash bin she reveals more of herself. I love confronting her while she checks up on me every afternoon, her blushing when looked upon, shows her lack of experience with men. She might have had a rough upbringing with her father being the dominant figure in her life, restricting her contact with boys throughout her youth, but now she has come of age. She trembles at my touch; she looks away as I lick the top of her nipples. When she bends over and lets me trail my fingers down her labia, it amuses me. (This is completely outrageous, how dare he predate on our staff?)

Last weekend I let her kiss me, she was gentle and handles herself very professionally, taking care that my bodily functions were all healthy; her soft lips encircled my manhood. I saw the willingness in her eyes, the passion that ran through her. I positioned her face down a pillow while I proceeded to thrust in to her opening.

That is enough! (I couldn't control my anger; he was degrading her with each detail he revealed. I had to make sure that he did not mingle with female personal, knowing his history I should have been more careful to begin with.)"

Chun-Li stopped for a moment and took a deep breath, Vega the man of her dreams and the tormentor of her existence was beginning to disgust her more than ever before, yet she felt compelled by the information at hand, and needed to know more. She couldn't understand her craving; it was as if her inner demons were getting her excited about Vega's predatory nature. `I can't… This is not me…´ she closed the dairy, and looked away for a moment, before reopening it.

- Local police station, Barcelona 19:22 PM -

"You two are already dead… you just don't know it yet…" Balrog laughed out loud while sitting in his cell. Cammy and Guile were keeping a close eye on him.

"Well thanks for informing us…" Cammy sighed and went outside. Balrog stood up and grabbed a hold of the bars separating him from Guile who displayed his disgust for the prisoner.

"Dat bitch has a fine lookin' ass. You fuckin' her?`I would…" Balrog grinned manically, and spit on Guile's boots.

"She and I we go way back…" Guile looked puzzled at Balrog.

"What do you mean?" Guile asked.

"You army boyz… You ain't got no dicks, you like to get it up di ass don't ya!" He was met with silence.

"You really think that you can hold me in here!" Balrog asked aloud, a police officer came with a food tray, and proceeded to slip it through to Balrog.

"I ain't gonna eat dat shit!" Balrog kicked to the tray sending all its content flying into the officer, he then proceeded to laugh, this did not sit well with Guile who grabbed Balrog by the shirt and pulled him into the bars, smashing his face against one of them.

"Fuck! My nose! You motherfucker!" Guile only smiled lightly before exiting the room. He caught up with Cammy who was about to go outside, he took a hold of her arm and went out with her.

"Sir?" She looked at him.

"The guy tells me, he knows you?" Guile asked with an impatient expression.

"I have no idea what he is talking about? He is just trying to mess with your head, sir." Guile breathed out and sat on the stairs leading up to the station.

"It's been a long day sir, what do you say I get you some coffee?" She smiled to him, and he nodded back to her. Cammy proceeded to go inside and found her way to the cafeteria, inside she overheard a conversation which included the word "Interpol", and before she knew it an emergency door opened right next to her which lead to a back alley, she could see numerous figure appear out of a dark prisoner truck. As she stepped forward she bumped into Logan Karenina who wore a stylish suite, he caught her hand before she landed on the floor.

"We meet again." Logan smirked to her, while still holding her hand.

"I would like to have my hand back, please…" He blushed for a moment before letting go.

"Of course!" He had a serious expression painted on his face; she could still see his embarrassment. He proceeded onwards, a dozen of special operatives were behind him, and last but not least Ken and Ryu followed along. Ken spotted Cammy who was holding two cups of coffee, and grabbed one out of her hand.

"Thanks! Very thoughtful of you." Ken smiled to her and took a sip.

"Ryu do you want some coffee?" He asked, but Ryu refused.

"Gentlemen! There is no time to lose!" Logan interrupted them.

"Okay, okay! Geez…" Ken and Ryu continued to follow suit. Logan opened the door to the chief's office, his men gathered around the chief's desk. The chief looked baffled at them.

"Hello, my name is Logan Karenina and I have come to take your prisoner to a more secure facility, the paperwork has been taking care of. If you have any question please contact Interpol for further information." Logan then selected a few operatives and ordered them to follow him.

"The rest of you search this place! I want all relevant reports and the suspects personal belongings confiscated." The chief stood helpless bye as his office was dismantled.

"Don't you think this is a tad too harsh?" Ken asked Logan while they were walking down the hallway.

"Nonsense… The quicker we get to him the better." They entered the detention room; Logan made his way to the cell and observed the prisoner.

"You must be Balrog… My name is…"

"The bitch!" Balrog started laughing.

"You can't possibly comprehend how happy we are to have you with us." Logan exclaimed.

"Fuck yourself…" Balrog countered.

"No thanks I am tired of fucking your fat mamma." Some of the operatives smirked to Logan's remark.

"How da fuck you know my mom, ho!" Balrog asked.

"I met her in the cornfields." Logan replied elegantly, provoking a reaction from Balrog.

"You racist motherfucker! When I get out of here, I will personally…" Logan nodded to one of his men, who proceeded to open a briefcase, it contained a dart gun.

"Calm this gorilla down! So we can escort him to his new home." Logan went outside together with Ken and Ryu, leaving his men to handle Balrog.

"This is the best scenario so far! When we get him down to the Interpol station, we'll pump him up with the latest and greatest truth serums, this guy will even tell us where Shadowlaw keeps their underwear stacked." Logan took out a cell phone and began talking with his superiors. Ryu spotted a known figure standing at the end of the hallway, he approached him and introduced himself.

"Sir, do you remember me? My name is Ryu we fought against shadowlaw many years ago." The tall figure revealed itself it was none other than Guile.

"Ryu! It's good to see you. I wish the circumstances were better though." They shook hands, and Ryu led him to Ken and Logan.

"Well I'll be damned!" Guile crossed his arms while catching Logan off guard.

"Déjà vu! What are_ you_ doing here? Let me guess you are together with that girl, aren't you?" Logan put his cell phone down went inside to supervise Balrog's escort.

"If it weren't for me and Cammy this suite wouldn't have gotten to Balrog." Guile proclaimed angrily.

"Calm down, so you apprehended the terrorist?" Ken asked, and Guile nodded.

"And who are you?" Guile asked.

"I am Ken Masters." Ken replied.

"Thee Ken Masters? You are one the wealthiest men alive." Guile continued.

"What are you doing here?" He looked at Ken bewildered.

"I am searching for Chun-Li."

"Welcome to the club." Guile added.

"You must be Guile, Barrac mentioned you earlier. You were sent to Barcelona to aid Chun-Li in her investigation on Vega Fabio La Cerda?" Guile looked down on the floor.

"Things didn't go as planned." Ryu spoke for Guile

"And that is why I am here." Cammy surprised them.

"Cammy White. At your service." Cammy saluted and stood beside Guile.

"Cammy has been sent by the English secret service, she has experience in tracking Shadowlaw terrorists." Guile commented.

"You two have been doing a much better job than we have." Ken's praise helped their moral.

"Heh, but it seems that were outsiders as long as the suite is having a say." Guile concluded.

"Not at all! Barrac trusts you Guile. Karenina might be a federal agent, but he still serves underneath Barrac." Ken reasoned. "I'll talk to him personally about this when we get back to Interpol headquarters." They watched as Balrog was dragged aboard the prisoner truck, Guile and Cammy tagged along. While they were driving Logan noticed the new passangers.

"I knew there was something fishy about you two." Cammy smiled to him knowing that he had another side to him.

"Mr. Karenina we would like to aid you in your search for Shadowlaw." Cammy approached him on the subject.

"It's Logan sweety." He gave her a warm smile, which she returned.

"Even if I said no, you would still continue investigating; I might as well put on the team." Logan held out his hand in front of Guile, but he soon found that he wasn't interested in formalities.

"You look like shit lieutenant!" Logan proclaimed.

"Well let's how you will look when you are escaping a bomb explosion, or getting almost run over by a car." Guile fired back.

"Hah! You've done a great service to your country, but this shit storm is far from over. Believe me I know. I've been to many battles myself." Guile looked at him with disbelief. Meanwhile…

* * *

- Secret underground Shadowlaw base, Barcelona, 20:36 PM -

Two massive sentry guns were being constructed at the damp entrance, engineers worked overtime to complete what would be an impressive feat. The entire world was against them; their sole survival was in the hands of these machines. M. Bison overlooked the operation while holding a glass of wine in one hand. Sagat stepped forward.

"Balrog has been caught as planned, and is transmitting his beacon." Bison grinned at the news.

"Excellent, and what about Vega, has he been located?" Sagat shook with his head.

"We are running out of time…" Bison concluded and sat on his chair.

"You know Sagat, this world once used to make sense…" Sagat took a seat.

"Existence is punishment, only we can save this world from further harm…" Sagat nodded in agreement. While Shadowlaw was preparing their bastion underground, above their sanctuary laid Barcelona, still filled with life, but disturbed by the recent events. Meanwhile at the Interpol station the team gathered what information they had, and held a staff meeting. Karenina launched a projector onto a white screen, and established a communication link to New York. They all waited patiently for Barrac to appear on screen.

"Good news sir, we have apprehended Balrog, the fourth most important terrorist in the Shadowlaw ranks." Logan confirmed.

"Good news indeed, has Agent Chun-Li been located?" Barrac looked for answers, but could see even through his computer screen that Logan did not have the answer he wanted.

"Negative sir… But I am certain that we will gather enough information from Balrog. Right now Balrog is being prepared for interrogation." Logan showed a slide of the interrogation room and proceeded to display details concerning the damage that was produced from the bombing incident, and the covert operation.

"As you can see sir, the civilian death toll is rising with 68 percent, and since our operation at Menorca didn't yield much useful information, it is safe to say that Shadowlaw is hiding their assets better than we had expected." Barrac informed them.

"The data sent by agent Chun-Li has been analyzed, and it appears to be a micro chip." Barrac transferred the laboratory images of the chip to the team.

"This resembles the chip that Shadowlaw used before." Guile remarked.

"That is absolutely true Lieutenant." Barrac confirmed.

"But this chip is smaller, and much easier to conceal. In fact it is undetectable by any sensors whatsoever. The manufacturing process has also gone from 90 nm to a staggering 32 nm. Which means the chip can last twice as long on its fuel cell, and be much smaller than the previous generation. Our scientists have concluded that this new chip is 55% smaller than the old models." Barrac began showing a 3d model electronic range of the chip.

"As you can see the chip transmits electric impulses, but they are very minute, yet yield much better efficiency, we know that these chips somehow transmit signals to the brain, thus manipulating the subject's thoughts and actions. A perfect way of controlling human beings, at this time we cannot decipher the signals or understand them, but if do not act quickly Shadowlaw could infiltrate us from within; this is why new precautions will be taken. From now the entire team will move together at all time, and will undergo an evaluation testing their mental awareness, this program will start tomorrow, I have already sent my scientists to aid you in this, stay together and report as soon as you find anything." Barrac signed off, and the team was left speculating.

"Alright everybody stay put, until our scientist staff arrive." Logan ordered. Ken stood up and left the meeting, with Ryu trying to catch up with him.

"Where are you going?" Ryu asked.

"Outside, I can't stand it in here. You coming?" Ken gave him a pat on the back and Ryu accepted his offer. They walked the streets of Barcelona, the air was cool and yet refreshing at the same time. For a period they didn't bother talking to each other, they only observed the marvelous architecture on every corner, some from the gothic ages others Victorian.

"This city brings back old memories doesn't it?" Ryu spoke with a hesitant voice.

"Yes it does, but at a troubling time." Ken acknowledged.

"We'll find her." Ryu stood in front him and they both locked gazes with while smiling, Ken took a look at Ryu's outfit, he was wearing a white t-shirt coupled with his usual jeans and sneakers, he noticed the bracelet on his left wrist, it was Rinko's good luck charm, he had never seen him take it off.

"You haven't changed one bit Ryu. You are still the good-hearted and honorable Ryu I knew from the very beginning. You give me strength old friend." They locked fists while displaying their fondness for one another. Suddenly Ryu noticed a poster behind Ken.

"Impossible!" As Ken turned around he recognized the figure portrayed on the poster, it was the Asian action prodigy himself, Fei Long. The movie was titled: "Enter the Power!" - Ken and Ryu chuckled a bit before realizing that the movie held its premiere in Barcelona that same night, they quickly called a cab.

* * *

- Comedia, Paseo de Gracia, Barcelona, 21:45 –-

Ken and Ryu arrived at the scene, journalists and cameras were already present, and celebrities were walking down the red carpet, one of them was Fei Long who wore a black tux and answered all reporters' questions about his upcoming sequel which was already in the works. As Fei Long was about to enter the movie theater he spotted a blond man waving to him in the distance. Long waited for the press and the other actors to proceed to the entrance before approaching.

"Ken?" Fei Long approached him and immediately gave him a friendly hug.

"It's been years!" He continued.

"Long! How's it going?" He turned around and met Ryu who he was equally delighted to see.

"Guys, it's so great to see you, come on in let's watch my new movie." Fei Long insisted.

"I am sorry old buddy, but we have bad news." Ken explained.

"She is missing? How could this be? She is like a sister to me." Fei Long started walking in circles.

"Believe us we feel the same way." Ryu said leaned up against a wall, Fei Long continued.

"Master Dorai would have expected us to honor his spirit and protect his daughter from any harm, guys I'm in!" Fei Long clinched his fists in determination.

"But wait, if you want to help us, use your influence to make the public aware of Shadowlaw and the kidnap." Ken handed him a picture of Chun-Li.

"I will be participating in a TV show tomorrow; I will inform the public about this crisis at hand." Fei Along put the picture in his pocket.

"This will mix things up, and might just buy us more time." Ken concluded.

"But shouldn't we follow Logan's orders?" Ryu asked.

"We will, but this might pressure Shadowlaw into revealing themselves and their motives." Ryu nodded in agreement. The friends parted ways, Ken and Ryu headed back to the Interpol station while Fei Long returned to the premiere.

* * *

- Unknown mansion at the outskirts of Barcelona, 23:01 PM -

Chun-Li looked out the window, she could hear the waves that thrashed into the cliffs not far from the mansion, and she knew that Vega's hideout was near the ocean but she did not have specific coordinates to verify its exact location. She sat on the bed and thought for a moment, Vega's word repeated themselves; "You are free to leave my love…" She could flee, but something else was holding back. She had read most of the documents written by Dr. Raul Julia Salgado, yet the macabre details within these pages had not surprised her. She took out the hefty book from the nightstand and looked through it; she came upon a section that she hadn't read, entitled: "The beauty and the beast".

"I have kept the beast in my facility for over 4 months now, for each day that passes by my anger and frustration grows. I have tried everything in my power to move him to a closed facility, but no one wants to listen, Vega's attorney is the root of this madness. I wonder what he has on his consciousness; no doubt that it is equals to Vega's. They know about this sociopath, countless eye witnesses describe this macabre being, the women he raped and cut to mark his presence have dropped their charges against him. What is it that this man possesses which makes others want to love him? It is true that Vega's bullfighting fame has alleviated him from public humiliation, but this man is not a man, he is an animal a sexually motivated predator, which sees only the flesh. I can see him loathing me from the distance, from the corner of his eyes when he sees me pass by he does his best to demoralize me. I have been forced to fire almost my entire staff; more than eight of my best nurses have succumbed to the beast, I don't know for how longer my own daughter will last. I pleaded her to leave for another job, she as a doctor should know that better and safer opportunities are to be found, she is everything to me, all of her life she has followed in my footsteps, but now she has found interest in Vega. I have seen her relaxed posture, her provocative grin after every session with him. What are they doing? All my attempts to install surveillance cameras in Vega's living quarters have failed, but maybe there is still some hope. I believe that I have found the beast's weakness. A young beautiful Asian girl seems to be his Achilles heel. I have found several pictures of her and even paintings painted by the beast himself. If I can divert his attention to focus solely on his obsession with this girl I might just save my own child."

Chun-Li suddenly stopped reading; footsteps could be heard outside of her room.

* * *

On the next exciting episode of Street Fighter II – Deep Core Crisis! Logan and his team are preparing their next move all while Shadowlaw is planning another attack! Will Chun-Li confront Vega and his demons? Stay tuned for the next episode! – Dancing Lessons – (Training to become Cinderella)

GONNA BURN SOME MUSCLE!


	16. Episode 15

**Episode 15 – Dancing lessons (training to become Cinderella)**

On the last exciting episode of Street Fighter II – Deep Core Crisis: Guile and Cammy had apprehended Balrog and the Interpol investigation was beginning to go somewhere, Chun-Li has begun to put Vega's psychological pieces together, but will she live to tell the tale? Find out for yourself in this new exciting episode!

* * *

- Unknown mansion at the outskirts of Barcelona, 23:18 PM -

Chun-Li's breathing intensified, her heart pounded with a force she did not feel for a long time, it was uncertainty, a shadow crept underneath the door crevice, and Chun-Li knew that she was being followed. Silence ensued, she carefully hid Dr. Raul Julia Salgado's journal inside her pillow and turned off the bedside lamp, before lying down and closing her eyes. The door opened, she could hear light footsteps, but there was no indication of trouble, she opened her eyes slightly and saw a light beam emit from the outside corridor, a shadowy figure was nearing the bed, as the light finally cast itself on the figure, it revealed blonde hair, she now knew. She pretended to sleep, but felt uncomfortable, letting him sit next to her on the bed, he took a deep breath and laid his hand gently on her shoulder, as if he was trying to tell her something, she froze at his touch.

"I am sorry…" She heard him whisper. "For not letting you use your wings, beautiful angel. I promise that soon you will be free, but I need you, I cannot, live without you…" He lowered himself and came closer to her. His soft lips met hers as he kissed her goodnight. She opened her eyes for a brief moment, she saw the outline of his face, with his long braided hair hanging down his shoulder, she felt his warm breath against her skin it was something she had never felt, an intimate moment with an elite deadly Shadowlaw assassin, what were the odds. He carefully stood up and made his way out, at the doorway he suddenly stopped. He looked at her over his shoulder for a minute and finally closed the door. She breathed out, her heart racing and her body trembling.

* * *

- Interpol Station, Barcelona 7:22 AM -

A tired Cammy woke up from a short sleep; she elegantly jumped down from her bunk and continued to the bathroom. A knock could be heard, Logan stuck his head out of the door.

"Rise and shine sweethearts. Breakfast is served in the kitchen." The door slammed shut.

"Where else would it be served?" Guile turned in his lower bunk before getting up. They all gathered at the meeting room with plates and glasses, there was a silence among teammates and special agents. The last two who entered were Guile and Cammy; they sat at the edge of the room and minded their business. Cammy wore her army dress, while Guile still had his tank top on, revealing his formidable muscular physique; they were the only ones who resembled soldiers. The rest wore suits and special agent headsets. Karenina took a sip of coffee and revealed two folders, which he threw on the table.

"Gentlemen…" He stopped and looked at Cammy for a second. "Ladies, and gentlemen, you will find updated reports in these folders, everything from intel to status rapports have been documented, every 12 hours I expect these to be updated, from each member dealing with their specific tasks."

"What about us?" Cammy asked abruptly, cutting Karenina's speech short.

"Oh, yes… No doubt you shall find out what is to become of you soon enough." With that the meeting ended, and everyone went about their business. As Karenina stepped outside the meeting room, he was surprised by Cammy.

"Miss White, You and your friend's involvement will not go unnoticed." They continued to his office.

"We wouldn't want to be left out of this, sir." She stated with a sly tone.

"Don't you worry my dear, this shitcake is big enough for everyone. You will be getting your slice sooner or later." He opened his laptop and logged into his account, but stopped as he looked at Cammy who was leaving. "By the way, you did a good job yesterday, I won't forget it. And could you please send Guile to my office." She sent him a smile before closing the door behind her. Meanwhile…

* * *

- Secret underground Shadowlaw base, Barcelona 8:01 AM -

In an isolated training facility, young apprentices were lectured in defensive techniques by their master, Sagat. The towering fighter was like a man amidst children, no one dared to speak out about his techniques, and the few that did were disciplined. An apprentice swung a thick baton at Sagat who held his defensive stance. At impact the baton shattered into pieces, whilst Sagat remained unscathed.

"Let this be a lesson to you all, the mind is the most powerful entity in your entire body. Your body may break, but when your mind fears no pain and knows no remorse, then you will become the ultimate weapon." A young apprentice respectfully asked if she could speak.

"Master if I may ask." She bowed to him.

"You may speak." Sagat gave her a nod.

"Didn't you feel anything?" Her eyes escaped his white lifeless gaze; the psycho power within Sagat reminded them of their leader Bison.

"What does that matter?" Sagat looked away for a moment.

"Pride and honor is all one must feel, the aching sensation of the flesh only reminds us about our sacrifice and code of honor. We must endure. That is all for today." While the others were heading for their next class, Sagat ordered the young girl to stay.

"What is your name?" Sagat crossed his arms and looked down at her.

"Audrey…" She answered calmly.

"You were supposed to be undergoing doll training, as your feeble female body can't take the stressful conditions of Muay Thai, especially not in my advanced courses later in this semester." He said with disdain and turned his back to her.

"But master." She pleaded.

"Silence! There are many reasons we separate male and female students…"

"But master Vega hasn't returned from his last assignment and since then the training regiment was taken over by Balrog and some others, I couldn't stay they were doing terrible things to us." She started to cry.

"I am so sorry for this master, but I can't take it anymore. The things they did to me, I will never be able to feel anything again." She fell to her knees.

"I beg of you please take me in as your apprentice!" Sagat kicked to a punching bag, sending it flying across the room.

"Enough! Are you willing to die for what you are saying?" He turned to face her.

"A part of me is already dead, master." Sagat looked at her. She could not have been more than 16.

"So be it. But I do not take any responsibility if you die from injuries during my training. Make no mistake many have fallen." She wiped off her tears and bowed to him.

"Thank you, master." She ran off. From afar someone was clapping.

"Well done Sagat." It was M. Bison.

"Your exceptional judgment has produced great warriors male and female alike, and you continue to impress me with your growing power." Bison grinned manically.

"Master, you were watching all along?" Sagat looked surprised.

"Yes, I have stumbled upon new powers such as blending in using a psycho shield. It drains much of my reserves, but with time I will master the technique to be able to cloak while moving, alas this will take more time and meditation." They both proceeded to walk down a corridor.

"Are we proceeding as planned?" Sagat asked.

"Yes, however there are complications, one of our elite dolls has been apprehended in New York, luckily her tracer will buy us some time." They stopped and called an elevator.

"Master, how did the dolls trainees get violated without us reacting in time?" They entered the elevator.

"It was a tragedy, but reports show that the trainees are recovering as expected. Our science division has devised drugs to specifically suppress those memories." M. Bison elaborated. Meanwhile…

* * *

-Interpol Station, Barcelona 8:23 AM -

A lengthy discussion was taking place in the office.

"God damn it we need to act now!" Guile slammed his palms on the desk.

"Lieutenant you know that Interpol only conducts intelligence operations. It is up to the local authorities to handle these issues." Logan stood up from his chair and put his hands in his pockets.

"You know that's bullshit; if it weren't for _us_ you wouldn't even have anything by now." Guile spat which only made Logan angrier.

"If it weren't for _our_ intel you and Ms. Li wouldn't have anything either." Guile frowned to this.

"They have her! Now pull your hands out of your ass and get her out." Guile went to the water dispenser and filled up a plastic cup. Logan handed the cup to Guile.

"Relax. You know I am on your side and I know what it takes to do the job. I intend to deliver on my promise." Guile breathed out after hearing Logan. An investigator interrupted them.

"Sir, you should see the local news." Logan turned on a small TV that hung on the wall. In the news, a reporter interviewed Fei Long who revealed a small photograph of Chun-Li. He then informed the press that his friend was missing, and if anyone had any knowledge of her whereabouts, should contact the authorities. Logan's eyes widened as his entire case was ripped open. As Logan looked down in dismay he could hear Guile chuckling.

"There you go mister master spy." Guile looked at Logan for a brief moment and slammed the door behind him leaving Logan to ponder about the current events. Logan frowned and threw his cup against the floor. Meanwhile…

* * *

- Unknown mansion at the outskirts of Barcelona 8:45 AM -

It was a beautiful day as warm sunrays cascaded through the greenery outside of Vega's mansion. The chirping of birds echoed throughout the brush, in this moment of serenity Chun-Li closed her eyes and inhaled the fresh morning wind. On the trail she was walking a figure awaited in the distance.

"My eyes feel reborn upon stumbling across such a beautiful sight!" Vega exclaimed with candour, upon realizing it was him a smile appeared across her beautiful soft lips. He bowed politely before offering his arm which she accepted. They walked down a narrow path cupped between flowers and trees; finally they arrived at a clearing with a view to the sea. Such a stunning sight had not graced her eyes in many years, and the man standing next to her was not the kind of company she was taught to keep.

"Dearest Chun-Li.. May I make a proposal?" She snapped out of her daydreaming and turned to face him; he took her hand and smiled while seeking eye contact. At first she evaded, but quickly fell into his gaze.

"I would be honored to have you join me tomorrow evening at Palau Reial where I will be unveiling a new Roman antiquity which I have donated from my personal collection." A spark ignited in his eyes. She gave him an inquisitive look.

"It is very nice of you to invite me, but I am your prisoner and a missing person. It wouldn't be too wise for me to show up in public." His excitement fell upon hearing her reasoning.

"You are not a prisoner. Remember my love I am your only true friend." As he spoke she quickly retreated and began walking back. "Tonight we will be rehearsing for the gala!" He said before sending her a flying kiss which she elegantly declined. Meanwhile…

* * *

- Interpool Station, Barcelona 9:13 AM -

Logan raced through the corridor pushing though relentlessly knocking over assistants and their documents. He stopped as he spotted Cammy who was watching the daily news in the recreation room. He stepped in front of her blocking her view.

"Miss White where are those two morons?!" He looked at her bewildered as she started to giggle; suddenly he felt a hand being rested on his shoulder.

"Good morning chief! I've brought you a delicious Tortilla de patatas!" Ken handed him a warm bag.

"They are finger lickin' good!" Ken added to which Ryu nodded, "You can say that again!"

"You two, where were you all this time?!" He dropped the bag on the floor.

"Relax! We were just site seeing." Ken smirked, Logan frowned.

"Are you completely insane?! Didn't I give specific orders to stay put until we could assess the situation regarding the mind chips?" Logan went out of breath; Ken was amused by the effort.

"Don't you trust them, sir?" Cammy asked while giving them an inquisitive look. Logan picked up the bag and opened it, he inhaled the warm smell emitting from it.

"Don't count on this being compensation, when we are back in the states your ass is going to be on fire." Logan slammed the door shut behind him, the three breathed out.

"Can you believe this guy?" Ken remarked.

"There is a lot preassure on him to see this through." Cammy said and leaned back on the sofa. Ryu looked hesitant for a moment.

"Don't you think we should have told him about last night?"

"No I don't…" Ken hushed. They soon discovered that there was a commotion outside, as they investigated it became apparent that the medical staff had finally arrived. Logan rallied everyone up.

"Today we will be undergoing medical analysis to determine that no one has any secrets to hide from the rest. I want you two to be examined first!" Logan pointed at Ryu and Ken. "Oh and doctors, use all the probes." Ken and Ryu looked at each other… "Gulp!" Later…

* * *

- Unknown Mansion at the outskirts of Barcelona, 19:21 PM -

In her low-lit room Chun-Li was reading the late Dr. Raul Julia Salgado's lengthy reports, as she finished each line she was drawn further into the manic world of Vega, the observations noted by Salgado were sometimes conflicting with her own experiences with Vega, but then other observations matched perfectly. She couldn't let go of this book, her entire focus was drawn to the character Salgado described as being perfect in every conceivable way on the outside, yet sadistic and perverted from within. As she turned another page she stumbled upon a new chapter entitled "The faces of the beast"

"Upon discovering the beast's only weakness I have tried to use it as an advantage. No longer is the beast dominant in our daily sessions, he seems subdued every time I touch upon the subject of the unknown girl of his dreams. He tries to hide it, but it is evident that his body language and lack of resolve is pointing towards a crush on this mysterious young woman, but not a typical crush but more of a obsession, even though our subject shows great control and intellectual superiority when questioned, he fails to stay focused when the subject shift towards the girl. Here is transcript from a recent session with added notations:

Vega you seem sad when I ordered your paintings removed as a punishment for a having sexual relations with our staff.

- By the way how is Isabella? (he grinned provocatively)

Ms. Isabella is no more your concern, Vega please elaborate how you feel about the punishment.

- You may have discovered something my dear doctor, but you will never break me. (I did not expect a confrontation right away.)

Why would I want to break you, Vega?

- Because you envy me.

Why do you think that?

- Because I can do what you never could, the way I touch, the way I deprive and the way I end life, it is all a work of art.

Art? So you do consider yourself an artist?

- Absolutely dear doctor. But every artist needs something to work on.

Your paintings?

- Your daughter…

If you touch her I will make sure you never leave this asylum alive!

- You don't seem to understand how I work, when I see such a beautiful young woman like your daughter I say to myself. I have to have that, I… need to break her down. It's your basic animal self, you know him doctor, he's ugly.

I've run into him from time to time, but I am not like you Vega I do not hate.

- You only wish you had the courage, let me tell you about the nights I have spent with your little daughter, every inch of her. Things she would never tell you.

That is enough!

- You never knew your daughter the way I do, deep inside you envy me that.

You will never see the girl!

- Enough! (He stood up and grabbed me by the collar and threw me onto the couch, I was petrified!)

- You cannot stand between me and my destiny. Everything, I have savored just for her.

Savored? Just listen to yourself Vega.

- I have never betrayed her, my heart belongs to her.

You are full of it! Your life is a decadent travesty!

- I am servicing my body, yet my soul cries in anguish each time I bottom out inside a fleshy shell.

You are addicted!

- Yes! But I shall soon be free and you will die alone…

Chun-Li was startled as she heard a knock on the door, she hid the book under her bed and lay as if nothing had happened.

"Who is it?" The door opened and Vega entered.

"Beautiful one, it is time." She could hear music echoing from below. She brushed up against him as they started to dance, each step was carefully placed to match the rhythm of the music and as time progressed she began to learn the waltz. She looked over his shoulder and felt his warm breath against her neck; suddenly he changed position and surprised her.

"We need to practice this section my dear." He smiled to her, and they tried again, in this moment she was speechless, the man in front of her did not resemble the monster she was reading about. She put up a faint smile to compliment the emotions that he displayed. Meanwhile…

* * *

- Interpol Station, Barcelona 20:47 PM -

After nearly everyone was cleared from suspicion Ken and Ryu went out for some fresh air.

"I won't be able to sit down for a week!" Ryu proclaimed with an embarrassed expression.

"That's what she said!" Ken added, they both laughed for a moment. Suddenly they could hear sounds coming from a dark alley behind the building, trash cans were knocked over and a scream could be heard. They ran towards the sound and found themselves standing in a pool of blood. Amidst the trash cans lay a dead body, it was one of the investigators, he had a big flesh wound on his chest. Footsteps could be heard in the distance, Ken and Ryu followed suit.

On the next exciting episode of Street Fighter II – Deep Core Crisis, Ken and Ryu discover more as they confront a deadly foe. Will Chun-Li survive to tell the tale of her encounter with Vega? Find out on the next episode: A night out with the bloodthirsty prince (Temptations of the Flesh)

* * *

**A/N:** Dear reader, as you may know this fic has been on standby for quite some time. Priorities in my life had taken over and I regretfully did not attempt to write new material as it would not have had the passion I usually pour into my work. After my master degree graduation and relocation for fieldwork I have come to understand that writing fiction is really a luxury when so much is going on around you, and if anything it pays off when you my dear reader find joy in what I write. You have my promise that SFII – DCC will be seen through to the end, as I always finish what I start. In the coming period I will start uploading more episodes. Once again thank you for reading and please don't hesitate to express your opinion in the reviewer section.


	17. Episode 16

**Episode 16 – A Night Out With The Bloodthirsty Prince (Temptations Of The Flesh) **

On the last exciting episode of street fighter II deep core crisis. The investigation continues as Interpol struggles to maintain a secure environment for the investigators who are working on solving the case then bring Chun-Li back safe. Meanwhile Chun-Li is dwelling deeper into Vega's past.

* * *

- Streets of Barcelona, 20:35 PM -

Ryu and Ken were aghast at the realization that bloody footprints were leading into the dark alleys. The mysterious figure that they saw earlier had disappeared into the dark. They found themselves in an unfamiliar environment. The view distance was limited and the narrow alleys were far from ideal battlegrounds. The dark corners of the streets were hiding places for the killer to escape. They started running, but suddenly ran out of tracks to follow.

"This is a shit hole." Ken remarked and noticed some rats coming out of their hiding places among the scattered trashcans.

"It's always the same, no matter in what culture or country, slums are slums." Ryu added.

"Ain't that the truth" Ken added.

Suddenly they heard a high pitched shriek, as they turned to face it, a cat revealed itself.

"It's useless; we will never catch the killer, let's go back and report this." Ken concluded, as they returned to the crime scene, Ryu made a startling realization.

"Why is he undressed?" Ken's eyes widened to this remark.

"He still had his clothes on when we arrived!" They quickly sprinted to the Interpol station. As they entered, chills ran down their spines. In the chief office, Logan reviewed some papers and reports; he was caught by surprise when Ken and Ryu rushed in to his office.

"What is it now?" Logan sent Ken an inquisitive look before lowering his gaze at the documents.

"Someone has just infiltrated this building." Ryu said to which Logan stood up and walked to the water dispenser. As he filled up a cup, he scratched his head and looked at the two.

"You got any evidence?" As he took a sip, he noticed the dried blood on Ken's hands. He spit the water out and activated the silent alarm, alerting every special agent in the building.

"Was it one of ours?" Logan asked.

"No it was one of the local police." Ken replied.

"Shouldn't be so hard to find, with the blood stains and all." Logan unbuttoned his gun holster and stepped outside the office, the station was active at this time of day with many local police officers giving out reports of their findings to Karenina's special agents.

"It's rush hour…" Ryu exclaimed.

"All agents, this is an emergency we have an infiltrator in disguise as a local policeman, his uniform is stained with blood, I repeat is stained, apprehend immediately upon visual confirmation." Logan used his wireless headset.

"Now what?" Ken asked.

"We wait; he can't get past security guarding Balrog if that is your concern." Logan replied with a confident tone.

"How do you know he hasn't already?" Ken countered.

"They just reported in after I briefed them all on the situation."

"What situation?" Cammy stepped in.

"Someone has infiltrated the station, in disguise as a local policeman." Logan got her up to speed with the current events.

"Bollocks! Let's find the bastard." She ran past them in her search.

"She is quite something, isn't she?" Logan smirked.

"You have no idea." Guile appeared out of nowhere.

"Lieutenant I have important…" Guile interrupted him.

"Save it, I know about the breach. The question is how are you going to deal with it?" Guile rested his hands on his hips.

"Come let us discuss this is private in my office." Once the doors to the office closed, Logan found some drawings of the station he had stashed in his drawer and laid them out on the table for everyone to see.

"Prisoner room looks pretty tight." Guile commented while pointing at it on the map.

"Damn right it is. That gorilla won't escape." Logan added.

"You sound like you really don't like the guy." Guile observed.

"We'll let's just say he killed a dozen of men I knew, good men with families they never returned home to." Karenina explained.

"But it's surrounded by corridors from three angles, the walls can't be thick." Ken joined in on the discussion.

"He's right, with some effort both sides to the prison room could be easily penetrated with explosives." Guile concluded.

"Are you telling me someone brought explosives into the station?!" Logan asked nervously.

"How can I know, nowadays you can conceal explosives everywhere, C4? Doesn't that ring a bell for you commando types?" Guile exclaimed slyly, all while Logan eyeballed him.

"Come on, man! Will you get off my back?" Logan slammed his palms onto the table.

"He's right Logan, do something. You are the one in charge." Ryu soothingly suggested.

"Shit, I'll alert my men." While Logan alerted his men over the comlink, Ken and Ryu snuck out to search for the killer themselves.

"That asshole is going to pay for murdering a law enforcer." Ken begrudged, suddenly Ryu spotted a suspicious figure amongst the crowd, he quickly alerted Ken and they both pursued, as they came closer, they noticed small red smudges on the floor that led to the men's restroom. They followed the blood trail into the restroom, and discovered a man who was facing the wall, as they came closer they noticed blood dripping from the man's arm, upon further approach it was blood that had led them this far, as the mysterious figure turned to face them, they were struck with fear. Its eyes scanned the room and cantered on them, it wore police uniform yet it was ill fitting its rugged shape.

"What the…" Ken exclaimed with a surprised expression.

"It's not human!" Ryu reassured him.

"Then what the hell is it?" They went into combat stances.

"It's a Shadowlaw surveillance cyborg…" Cammy appeared behind them.

"Let's kill it!" Ken took a step forward and swung with his leg horizontally hitting the cyborgs upper body, it absorbed the impact and moved forward into Ken, grabbing him by the throat and throwing him into a standing urinary device; it shattered upon impact leaving Ken vulnerable. As the cyborg approached Ken, Ryu who took hold of the machine and locked its arms in place for Cammy to assault surprised it. She moved swiftly, placing precise punches and kicks, one of her kicks peeled a layer and revealed fuses and cables, Cammy wasted no time, taking out her gun and shooting at the vulnerable spot. Black fumes began to rise from the machine, yet it still possessed enough strength to escape Ryu's grip and grab hold of Cammy delivering a powerful punch that penetrated into Cammy's ribcage. Blood escaped her lush lips as she fell to the ground.

"No!" Ken yelled desperately as the assaulted the cyborg with his trademark 360-degree spinning kick which sent the Cyborg flying through the wall.

"Is she still alive?" Ken asked Ryu who was attending to Cammy's wounds.

"She still breathes, there is still hope but we need to get her to a hospital now!" Ryu lifted her up. Meanwhile the Cyborg continued to ravage the police station butchering almost anyone its tracks. Guttural screams echoed throughout the hallways.

"Come in! Agent's report…" Logan tried to reach his men to no avail.

"Holy shit!" Guile heard gunfire outside the office.

"Ok… Fuck it!" Karenina took out a briefcase and opened it with a key he had hanging around his neck along with his dogtag. He threw a magnum to Guile who smirked back while grabbing it in mid-air.

"Maybe I was wrong about you." Guile said slyly.

"First impressions…" Logan loaded a PP-90M1 submachine gun and positioned himself next to the door.

"Nice toy!" Guile commented.

"It's a prototype." Logan switched off the safety on it.

"Being CIA has its benefits." Guile opened the door and headed out with Logan tailing him. As they reached a clearing to the other offices, they were greeted with a pool of blood and corpses, which decorated the scene. A female high pitch scream alerted them to the cafeteria. The cyborg grabbed the cleaning lady by the arm, lifting her slowly and scanning her face with its eyes. As she struggled against the cyborgs grip, she spotted Logan and Guile.

"¡Ayúdame!" They started shooting the cyborg in the back, their bullets bouncing off its sturdy exosceleton. Suddenly the cyborg grabbed onto her one leg and started stretching her out until her shoulder gave in and dislocated, such a strong force was generated that her arm was pulled out right from the socket, the remaining veins ruptured as the joint and bone distanced. Blood rushed out from the opening, her expression numb and lifeless as she fell to the ground.

"Son of a bitch!" Guile launched himself at the cyborg, managing to bring down with him. Logan joined in and held the cyborg down while emptying an entire helical magizine into its dent, ending its existance.

"Its dead..." Logan breathed out.

"But at what cost?" Guile looked around and searched for surviors, he heard a familiar voice calling out for help.

"What happened here?!" Guile rushed to the restroom and entered through a hole in the wall. He immedietly spotted Ryu who was holding on to a badly wounded Cammy. Logan rushed in and felt her pulse,

"Her heart is strugling she has experience severe trauma to her upper ribcage area!" They brought her out of the building and were intercepted by Ken who had succesfully called an ambulance which parked near them.

"You guys go with her, she might not be safe due to Shadowlaw presence in Barcelona." Logan ordered them.

"But what about you, its a sluaghterhouse in there?" Ken asked.

"Don't worry about me, I'll secure the prisoner and will head out to our new hideout." Logan looked down in dismay. Ken stepped forward.

"It was not your fault, commander. No one can have prepared for this, you were not equipped to deal with it." Logan kept shaking his head.

"Now there are more condolences I will have to write." Ken placed his hand on Logan's shoulder.

"Back there, I am sorry for being too harsh you've lost a great many soldiers." Logan smirked to him.

"Well I am sorry too, but let's not dwell on what could have been and let's focus on the now and what can be, watch corporal Cammy White and report back to me with good news." They got in the ambulance and drove off. Logan entered the police station and went straight to the holding cell.

"Their screams were music to my ears." Balrog proclaimed while laying in his bunk. Logan frowned and unlocked the door to his cell.

"You gonna die bitch!" Balrog seized his chance and jumped down on top of Logan, he swung with his right and caught Logan's face. Balrog eyes widened at the sight as Logan grabbed onto Balrog and threw him off into the bars.

"That must have hurt." Logan wiped his mouth of some blood and stood up, anticipating Balrog's next move. As Balrog rushed in, Logan sidestepped and let him run into another set of iron bars.

"You fuck!" Balrog had slammed his head into a bar, and started spitting out gold teeth.

"You should be more careful, these small holding cells weren't designed for jogging." Logan had a sadistic expression painted on his face while rolling his sleeves up. Balrog regained his stature and began to send a series of punches Logan's way; they were swiftly evaded and countered. Logan swung his leg and hit Balrog in the face before taking him down on the ground and locking him into position for an onslaught that he had used against Ken. Karenina's strength proved useful as Balrog's defences tired.

"You Shadowlaw parasite." Logan spit in Balrog's face.

"Are ya happy now?" Balrog asked with a hoarse voice.

"Why should I let you live?" Logan unbuttoned his side holster and revealed a handgun. He pointed it at Balrog's forehead.

"Hey dis wasn't the deal! You supposed to be one of da good guys!" Balrog panted.

"Well, come to think of it, you compromised us. And look at the casualties... I should end your miserable life." Suddenly Logan's ears caught footsteps coming up behind him. Meanwhile.

* * *

- Unknown Mansion at the outskirts of Barcelona, 21:09 PM -

Waltz music echoed through the mansion corridors where a bright light into the mess hall, here Chun-Li and Vega were locked into a synchronized dance.

"You are almost there." Vega complimented her and pointed out some details in her placement of steps.

"Now stretch out your arm and go in a circle around me while's still holding my hand." She followed his instructions. As the music ended so did their exercise, both relaxed for a moment on the couch in front of a large fireplace. Vega went ahead and poured some red vine in two glasses that was conveniently placed on a stand near the coach. He look at her, noticing her reserved posture, she glanced at him for a moment only to look away, he smirked to this.

"Lovely one I can without a doubt say that I was impressed." He moved closer to her and gave her a glass of wine.

"Is there something in this wine I should know about?" She looked at him inquisitively.

"Absolutely not." He emptied his glass and wasted no time pouring more wine into it.

"So what have you got in mind with these dancing lessons?" She asked while looking at the fireplace. His gaze focused on her.

"You will be my date..." She giggled interrupting him.

"Is it not what you want, no?" His eyes narrowed.

"Only if Shadowlaw is holding the party and I can blow M. Bison's head off." She bit her lower lip.

"One can dream, can't they?" She turned to face him, they both giggled.

"You will get your chance pretty one." He emptied his glass.

"So now i am just pretty? What happened to beautiful one?" She smiled provocatively and leaned closer to him. His eyes caught her cleave that was bulging from within her light dress.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" She whispered to him.

"You haven't touched your glass?" She placed it on the stand.

"I only drink on special occasions." Vega grid his teeth.

"And this is not one, no?" She sat next to him and came closer, the scent of alcohol was escaping his lips, in a split second she was on top of him guiding her hands down his muscular chest, her nails trailing against his thin shirt.

"Here let me take that." He handed her his glass, which she slammed against his temple area of the head. He let out a faint grunt and went unconscious. She quickly ran up to the room where she was staying in and took Salgado's book with her on the way down the stairs an unexpected figure was standing in the stairway.

"Vega?!" Blood was running down the side of his head. He started moving towards her.

"Stay back Vega this is not a game!" She warned him.

"You found the Dr's book, clever..." He stopped for a moment and looked down to notice drops of blood; he brought his hand up to the wound and applied pressure to it.

"Oh my god..."Chun-Li dropped the book.

"Are you alright?" She looked concerned at him.

"Not admiring your handiwork." Vega's stature began to shake; she came to his side and helped him up to her room. She laid him on the bed and sat on the edge of it.

"Is my face?" She shook with her head.

"No your face looks beautiful." She reassured him. She blushed for a moment.

"I don't know what to do with you." They both smiled.

"On one hand you are murderer, a sadist, sexual predator and arrogant narcissistic womanizing psychopath. On the other hand, you are incredibly handsome, hopelessly in love person who is doing everything he can to earn my trust. And I've never had anyone this committed to winning me over." She lowered herself to him.

"I really want to understand you, but you make it so hard." Her voice trembled.

"If you ever pull another stunt or drug me in any way you will lose me forever." Tears were building up in her beautiful eyes.

"Never again." He held her hand and gently clenched his grip. She lay herself beside him and rested her head against his wide muscular shoulder. Meanwhile…

* * *

- Barcelona University Hospital, 21:30 PM –

Ken and Ryu sat waiting impatiently for any news while Guile walked up and down the hallway.

"I hope she makes it." Ryu said.

"She will! She is strong…" Guile exclaimed passionately. They all ran to the doctor as soon as he came out of the operation room.

"She will make it!" They cheered.

"Fucking A!" Guile looked down with tears in his eyes.

"Oh look, the big bad lieutenant is human after all!" Ken commented.

"Get out of here! I had something stuck in my eyes!" Guile argued, while Ken and Ryu laughed. An Interpol agent reached them.

"Balrog escaped!" They looked at him surprised.

"What! No!" Guile said angrily.

"Agent Karenina was severely injured with multiple stab wounds to his liver and kidney, he is being transported to this hospital as we speak." The agent explained.

"I knew someone should have stayed with him!" Ken said regretfully.

"Someone is going to pay for this!" Guile took out his cell phone and dialled Barrac's number. Meanwhile…

* * *

- Secret Underground Shadowlaw base, Barcelona 21:52 PM -

"You buffoon! You have quickened the plan and have brought us behind schedule." M. Bison lectured a bruised Balrog at his quarters.

"Interpol casualties were far greater than projected." A Shadolaw scientist commented.

"Indeed the surveillance cyborg proved useful after all." Bison sat down, Sagat entered the room.

"Look at you, pitiful as always." Sagat loathed Balrog.

"Sagat we won't have any of that today. Our Balrog proved more useful than we give him credit for, Interpol's stronghold in Barcelona has been crushed with a single blow. Wait till we complete production on model 2.0." Sagat looked surprised at Bison

"Model 2.0?"

"Yes, it is true I have not abandoned the cyborg initiative, after all we cannot rely solely on training dolls, even though they did do a good job at freeing Balrog from who was it again?" Bison turned his lifeless gaze to Balrog.

"The surveillance footage salvaged from the cyborg and the surveillance camera tapes the dolls managed to steal from the police station indicate that lieutenant Guile and special agent Logan Karenina had successfully managed to immobilize the cyborg while Karenina defeated Balrog in combat." A Shadowlaw engineer explained.

"Bested by a special agent?" Bison turned his attention to Balrog.

"I can explain, it was…"

"Enough! Show me the footage." A large white board was brought in and the footage projected on it.

"Impressive, he has a strong build and strength that equals your own Sagat." Bison analysed the footage.

"You should have brought him to me; we could have implanted a control chip into him."

"We are sorry sir." The dolls apologized.

"He is nothing, let me kill him!" Sagat demanded.

"Did I specify that I wanted him dead?" Bison asked.

"I want 24/7 surveillance on Karenina in the hospital, he might be our Trojan horse."

"Yes my master." Sagat left the room.

"As for you Balrog, consider yourself free of any duty. You are dismissed." Bison consulted further with his scientists and engineers. Meanwhile…

* * *

- Unknown Mansion at the outskirts of Barcelona, 22:12 PM –

Vega opened his eyes and felt a cold chill go through his body as Chun-Li placed a bag of ice on his wound. She carefully removed the plaster he had on his chest covering up the scars he had caused on himself.

"Do these still hurt?" She asked.

"Not anymore…" He said. She lifted the icebag and inspected the wound; it had stopped to bleed and was slightly swollen.

"It looks much better now." She gave him a comforting smile, which he returned.

"Did we miss the party?" She grinned playfully.

"What a night out." He added, they both giggled for a moment.

"You know…" She stopped for a moment.

"I've never been this emotionally involved with anyone." She looked down.

"Of course you haven't I would have cut his head off." He gently cupped her face with his hands.

"We can't… It's impossible we are the complete opposite of…" He hushed her.

"But if you believe that to be true then why did you not leave me to collapse on the stairs?" He looked her straight in the eyes.

"Is there still hope for me?" He asked, she answered with her lips pressing gently against his, Vega's eyes were still open as he observed her deepening the kiss while closing her eyes and pressing her arms against his chest. He encircled her with his strong arms and pulled out of the kiss for a moment, their lips inches apart he could feel the warmth of her breath against his.

"We leave tonight… and never look back." He suggested abruptly.

"No, I can't." She rolled to the side.

"I'll do anything." He pleaded.

"This will never end well." She concluded and sat on the edge of the bed. She looked at Vega and turned toward him, unbuttoning his shirt.

"You are right this won't end well." He pulled her towards him and came on top of her. His shirt was unbuttoned revealing his chiselled abs and upper body, his long braid touched down on her cleavage; Chun-Li seemed intoxicated by his scent and feel. He guided his hands to her hips and carefully pulled up her dress over her head, he threw it away and beheld her beauty; she wore a black bra with matching panties, his heartbeat increased. He caressed her breasts with his hands and was about to remove her bra, but suddenly the look on her face had him concerned.

"What is wrong? You are ready, no?" He asked.

"I don't know if I trust you yet. My body wants this but I am questioning my sanity."

"Are you going to make up your mind?!" She slapped him across the face.

"It is best we take one step at a time. I am sorry." She gathered her things and left the room.

"My angel, so pure." Vega closed his eyes and licked his lips that were still bearing her taste.

* * *

In the next exciting episode of Street Fighter II – Deep Core Crisis, as Interpol scrambles to counter measure the devastating cyborg attack, Shadowlaw plans another attack. Stay tuned for more action in **Episode 17 – The Attempt to Run (Lost in Barcelona)**

GONNA BURN SOME MUSCLE!

* * *

**A/N: **I finally managed to complete another chapter! I am proud to announce the next chapter, which I am certain, will be out by the end of November as I have already begun writing it. I thank everyone for reading and keeping up with the story. A special thank you to _Miss Nabaat_ for bringing the lack of updates to my attention. To my dear readers once again I say thank you, take care!


End file.
